Un amor extraño
by Hadelqui
Summary: Carlisle y Esme se conocen un fin de semana y se casan al instante, Edward, hijo de Carlisle, y Bella, hija de Esme, se enamoran sin proponerselo, pero Jacob Black se encargará de que su romance no sea un cuento de hadas. ExB
1. Introduccion

Carlisle estaba en el restaurante del hotel de Londres donde ese fin de semana tendrían el seminario, leía el periódico mientras esperaba que le trajeran la comida cuando una chica le echó un baso de agua encima.

-Pero... ¿¡Se puede saber que le ocurre!?- Dijo él enfadado a la chica que estaba en el suelo- ¡Mire por donde va!

Ella levantó la cabeza desde el suelo y Carlisle pudo ver a una chica de su misma edad, sonrojada por la situación.

-Lo siento...- Dijo ella muy bajo mientras se levantaba- He tropezado, no ha sido mi intención. En serio disculpe...

Carlisle se quedó embelesado por la mirada dulce y tierna de ella, tanto que parecía que se había quedado embobado. Pero cuando vio que ella se disponía a marcharse reaccionó.

-Espere- Dijo tomándola del brazo- No se marche, ¿por que no come conmigo?

-Esta bien- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que tenía Carlisle, ella pidió su plato y conversó con él. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en común, ambos eran viudos, tenían un hijo cada uno, y ambos estaban ahí por el trabajo.

Esme era decoradora, y su empresa tenía una reunión importante para decidir si ampliarse o no en ese hotel, en el mismo donde Carlisle tenía el seminario.

Esa tarde los dos fueron a sus respectivas reuniones, pero ninguno de los pensaba en lo que les explicaban sino en la comida que habían tenido. Llego la hora de la cena y ambos se buscaron con ansia, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Carlisle fue por ella y la invitó a cenar fuera, después de la cena y tras unas copas, se encontraban delante de un cura y pronunciando sus votos matrimoniales.

Salieron de ahí y se miraron, entonces Esme se puso seria y se maldijo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre, Esme?

-Mi hija me va a matar por esto. Tenía que haberle dicho algo antes de hacer nada.

-Ha sido dicho y hecho Esme, eso no podías contárselo porque no lo sabías.

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues dado que los dos vivimos en pueblos cercanos no habrá mucho cambio. Yo y mi hijo Edward nos mudaremos a Forks con vosotras, buscaremos una casa más grande para vivir los cuatro y formaremos una familia- Esme seguía con la cara seria- Aunque al principio les cueste aceptarlo, nuestros hijos lo entenderán.

-Eso espero.

Los dos volvieron al hotel y cambiaron la reserva de sus habitaciones por una doble para ambos. Entraron con todas sus cosas y se sentaron en la cama mirándose.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme así con nadie- Dijo Esme mirando los ojos azules de Carlisle- Desde que Charlie murió no he vuelto a estar con nadie.

-A mi me ocurre lo mismo, cuando murió Reneé me sentí vacío, si no hubiera sido por mi hijo no hubiera podido salir adelante- Carlisle se acercó un poco más a ella- El destino juega con nosotros sin que podamos impedirlo, y ahora parece que nos sonríe de nuevo.

-Eso parece- Dijo sonriéndole.

Carlisle terminó con la distancia que los separaba para besar sus labios y recostarla lentamente en la cama, esa noche ambos se fundieron en uno, se entregaron el uno al otro, el destino los había unido y ellos lo sabían.

**Bella P.O.V:**

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un poco, siempre que mamá se iba de viaje acababa leyendo en mi habitación durante horas. Era domingo, ella estaría apunto de tomar el vuelo hacia Forks, y me extrañaba que no me hubiera llamado en todo el fin de semana, pero como si fuera por arte de magia el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-_Bella, cariño, ¿como estás?_

-Bien, estaba leyendo un poco, porque al parecer tú te has olvidado de que tienes una hija este fin de semana... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has encontrado novio o algo así?

-_Algo así... No es mi novio exactamente._

-¡Mamá! ¿Me estás diciendo que estás con alguien? ¿Por fin alguien ha conseguido que le prestes atención?

-_Si, al parecer_-Dijo con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando conoceré a tu novio?

-_Pues esta misma tarde si vienes al aeropuerto a por mi._

-¿Es de Forks también?

-_No es de Forks, es de Seatle, pero va a venir conmigo._

-Mamá, me alegro de que estés con alguien pero es un poco pronto para invitarlo a casa, apenas habéis empezado.

-_Me temo que es más complicado que eso..._- Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de mi madre antes de que continuara-_ Bella, me he casado._

-...- Al principio me quedé, no podía haber escuchado bien- Lo siento mamá, pero creo que te he entendido mal. Me ha parecido que decías que te habías casado.

-_Es lo que he dicho, me casé ayer._

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?- Exploté en cuanto me repitió la frase- ¡CREÍA QUE TENÍAS ALGO DE CABEZA! ¿¡TAN MALA COMPAÑÍA SOY QUE TE VAS CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE TE CRUZA!?

-_¡Bella! No digas eso, puede que haya sido un poco precipitado pero quiero mucho a Carlisle, y esperaba que tú me apoyaras._

-¿Qué te apoyara? ¡No puedo apoyarte en algo así!

-Bella, por favor, ven al aeropuerto esta tarde y conócele, es lo único que te pido.

No pude seguir escuchando y colgué el teléfono, mi madre, la que no quería hablar con hombres porque decía que no podría olvidar a mi padre, se había casado con un hombre que acababa de conocer, ella que siempre me ha dicho que tengo que tener cuidado con los chicos porque a mis 15 años se hacen locuras, y ahora me salía con esto.

No pude soportarlo, me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar.

**Edward P.O.V:**

Acababa de llegar a casa después de mis clases de piano, era lo que más me gustaba hacer, y como mi padre no estaba podía dedicarme enteramente a ello. Era raro que no hubiera llamado pero no me importaba, él sabía lo que se hacía.

Subí a mi cuarto y miré mi móvil, aluciné cuando vi la pantalla, 20 llamadas y todas eran de mi padre, tenía el móvil en silencio y ni me había enterado. Rápidamente le llamé para ver que ocurría, tenía que ser algo importante, eran muchas llamadas.

-Papá, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tantas llamadas?- Dije nada más descolgar.

-_Edward, es que tengo algo importante que decirte y como no me respondías pues... Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta._

-Da igual, ha sido culpa mía por tener el móvil en silencio. Dime que pasa.

-_Edward, anoche me casé._

-Papá, déjate de bromas, las personas no se casan de la noche a la mañana.

-_No es ninguna broma Edward, he conocido a una mujer magnífica y los dos conectamos enseguida. Eres mayor de edad y lo suficientemente maduro para hacer lo que quieras, pero significa mucho para mi que tú lo apruebes._

-Vaya... Me has sorprendido... Pero... ¿Sabes qué? Papá, si te hace feliz adelante, no tengo nada que decir en contra. Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz- Le dije sin muchos ánimos, no me entusiasmaba la idea de que hubiera alguien más en nuestras vidas, pero después de todo, mi padre había estado solo mucho tiempo.

_-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

-Hombre, no voy a negarte que me hubiera gustado que te lo tomaras con más calma pero si, estoy de acuerdo.

_-Hijo... No esperaba menos de ti-_ Se notaba que mi padre estaba contento-_ ¿Podrías ir a Forks esta tarde? Al aeropuerto._

_-_¿A Forks? ¿Para qué?

-_Pues verás... Ella y su hija viven en Forks, y había pensado en que podríamos ir a vivir allí, no está lejos de Seatle y podríamos buscar una casa grande en las afueras para que tú estuvieras más cómodo..._

-Está bien, papá. Todo sea por que tu mujer esté contenta. ¿A que hora voy?

-_El avión no tardará en despegar, yo creo que en unas 5 horas estaremos por allí... Edward, te encantará, es magnífica._

-Allí estaré, y yo también tengo ganas de conocerla- No mentía, quería conocer a la que había conseguido que mi padre saliera del pozo en el que se metió cuando murió mamá- Nos vemos papá.

-_Hasta luego hijo_.

Colgué y suspiré, mi padre había conseguido encontrar a alguien que le ayudara con su depresión, alguien que le ayudara a superarlo, yo esperaba encontrar a alguien así, pero la vida no es justa.

Cogí algo de ropa y salí en mi volvo camino del aeropuerto de Forks, tenía curiosidad por saber como serían mi nueva madre y su hija, mi nueva hermana.

Llegué al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra, estuve mirando tiendas intentando hacer tiempo hasta que llegara su avión. Cuando escuché como anunciaban su vuelo, me encaminé a la salida de desembarque preguntándome si alguna de las jóvenes que había alrededor sería mi nueva hermana.

Después de ver desembarcar a muchos pasajeros, por fin los vi, ella era hermosa, tenía el pelo color caramelo y los ojos dorados, y tenía aspecto de tierna y amable. Al verla, entendí el sentimiento que había tenido mi padre, era imposible no caer ante los encantos de una mujer así.

Se acercaron a mi, los dos estaban nerviosos, eso me hizo gracia, parecía que tenían miedo a que yo, un chico de dieciocho años, los separara.

-Hola Edward- Dijo mi padre abrazándome.

-Hola papá- Le devolví el abrazo.

-Edward, quiero presentarte a Esme, mi esposa- Señaló a la mujer que había bajado con él.

-Es un placer Edward, tenía ganas de conocerte- Dijo en un susurro, realmente era encantadora y me prometí hacer lo posible para que mi padre fuera feliz con ella.

-El placer es mío Esme. Bienvenida a la familia- Dije sonriente.

-¡Gracias!- Me devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido su cuerpo se relajó. Después se puso a mirar alrededor buscando a alguien- No la veo...

-Tranquila- Le dijo mi padre- Estará por ahí, vamos a buscarla.

Me explicaron que estábamos buscando a Isabella, mi nueva hermana, que al parecer no se había tomado muy bien la noticia. En el fondo la entendía, no es algo que sea fácil de asimilar y menos de apoyar. Estuvimos buscándola durante una media hora, Esme intentaba llamarla al móvil, pero ella le colgaba, por ello entendimos que no estaba en el aeropuerto y que no pensaba aparecer.

-Lo siento, va a ser difícil hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes, puede que conmigo hable después- Le dije- Después de todo, yo soy más cercano a su edad.

-Es muy amable de tu parte.

Mi padre me apretó el hombro como señal de agradecimiento por mi comportamiento, y los tres nos encaminamos a mi volvo para dirigirnos a la pequeña casa de Esme. Aunque ganaban suficiente para vivir mejor, ellas no habían querido cambiar de casa, por lo que era tremendamente ridícula en comparación con la que nosotros tenemos en Seatle.

-Siento que tengáis que pasar la noche en mi casa, es muy pequeña. Mañana mismo nos ponemos a mirar otra.

-Tranquila Esme- Dijo mi padre abrazándola- Está bien así por ahora.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Afirmé yo.

Los tres entramos en la casa y vi que a pesar de ser pequeña era acogedora y tranquila, estaba muy bien ordenada y decorada. Había algunas fotos colgadas en la pared, vi al difunto marido de Esme y a la joven más hermosa que había visto.

-Os llevaré a las habitaciones y luego iré a hablar con Bella.

-¿Bella?- Pregunté yo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Si, la llamamos así, a ella no le gusta que le digan Isabella.

Me acompañó hasta una pequeña habitación que tan solo contenía una cama y una mesa con su silla, no me importó, después de todo solo iba a pasar un día en esa casa.

-La habitación de al lado es la de Bella y la nuestra es la del otro lado del pasillo.

Ambos salieron y yo me senté en la cama mirando por la ventana el espeso bosque que daba con el jardín.

**Bella P.O.V:**

Mi madre había intentado llamarme varias veces pero estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar con ella, por eso me quedé en casa y no fui al aeropuerto. Debí quedarme dormida porque de repente escuché el sonido de la puerta de abajo, luego como subían por las escaleras y alguien se metía en la habitación que había junto a la mía.

No salí a ver quien era ni nada, en esos momentos podrían estar robando la casa que no me hubiera importado. Poco después entró mi madre en mi habitación sin avisar.

-¿No sabes llamar?- Dije girándome hacia la pared para no verla. Ella se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

-Bella, entiendo que estés molesta conmigo...

-¿Molesta? No mamá, esa no es la palabra, estoy furiosa- Me giré hacia ella- ¿Como has podido hacer eso?- Ella vio mis ojos llorosos y supo que había estado llorando toda la tarde.

-No quería que te pusieras así, y siento mucho que no lo apruebes- Dijo levantándose de la cama- ¿Bajarás a cenar? Ellos quieren conocerte.

-¿Ellos?- No entendía a quien más podría importarle en ese momento mi opinión- Carlisle y su hijo Edward.

-¡Genial! ¡Encima ahora tengo un hermano!- Dije exasperada- Me marcho, no me esperes a cenar.

Salí de mi habitación dando un portazo y dejando a mi madre ahí.

Bajé corriendo y no quise girarme a ver quien era la persona que estaba en el salón, me daba igual, yo no quería pertenecer a esa familia.

* * *

**Espero que os guste esta historia, me la pidio una amiga, y esta basada un poco en la serie anime de La familia crece o Marmalade Boy.**

**Espero que os guste, dejadme comentarios y si se os ocurre algo para la historia.**

**Un abrazo**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	2. Capitulo 1º

**Edward  
**

Escuché como alguien entraba en la habitación de al lado, supuse que Esme había ido a hablar con Bella. Me sentí incómodo, no quería escuchar nada si se ponían a gritar o algo parecido, por ello decidí bajar al salón.

No se escucharon gritos, pero de pronto la joven de las fotografías salió corriendo de la casa sin decir nada, solo pude ver que lloraba.

La puerta se cerró con un gran estrépito tras ella, me quedé estático en mi asiento hasta que vi a Esme bajar casi corriendo hasta la puerta y mirar por ella como la joven corría.

-Esme, ¿estás bien?- Dijo mi padre al bajar y verla así.

-No... Bella ha salido corriendo...

Mi padre la abrazó y meció intentando calmarla, se notaba que ella lo estaba pasando mal.

-Nos va a costar mucho convencerla, por lo que veo.

-No sabes cuanto. Aunque Bella siempre me dice que tengo que salir con más hombres, en el fondo ella no quiere porque piensa que si encuentro a alguien me olvidaré de su padre...

Entendía a la chica, yo también tenía miedo a ello pero no por ello me enfadaba, después de todo nuestros padres son adultos, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Me resultaba extraña la forma de pensar de ella así que salí a dar un paseo para ver un poco el barrio, necesitaba que me diera el aire.

Caminé mirando al frente, la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que me rodeaba, caminé hasta llegar a un parque junto a la iglesia, me iba a sentar en un banco pero un llanto me llamó la atención.

Me acerqué a ver quien era y la vi a ella, la chica que había salido corriendo, se giró al notar mi presencia y se quedó mirándome con los ojos llorosos y las marcas de sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Al verla así mi interior se revolvió, esos ojos color chocolate me envolvieron, no se a que se debió pero sentí como unas mariposas en la boca del estómago. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

**Bella  
**

Corrí todo lo que pude, no sabía hacia donde pero me daba igual, solo quería alejarme de aquella casa, no quería saber nada de mi madre ni de su nuevo marido ni de su hijo. Cuando llegué a la iglesia me senté en un rincón del parque, fuera de la vista de todos y lloré con toda mi alma.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero de pronto oí a alguien acercarse a mi, me giré a mirar de quien se trataba y vi al ser más maravilloso que pude encontrar, era un chico de pelo cobrizo y unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda. Se quedó mirándome unos segundos y me sentí extrañamente conectada a él. Se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado, yo aparté la mirada de él recordando que era un extraño y que yo estaba sola. Intenté levantarme lentamente pero él tomó mi mano y me paró.

-No te vayas, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté temerosa.

-Soy Edward Cullen, tu...- Noté como suspiró- Soy tu hermano.

-Hermano...- Dije mirándolo sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-Si, mi padre es el que se ha casado con tu madre.

-Ya suponía- Lo miré y de repente me vino una idea a la cabeza, tal vez él podría ser mi aliado contra la locura que intentaban hacer nuestros padres- ¿Tú que opinas de todo esto?

-¿Yo? A mi me da igual- Mis esperanzas se vieron truncadas- Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Lo miré y me sentí otra vez hundida, me levanté y caminé alejándome más de la casa, él me siguió y empecé a correr, me daba igual todo, no quería saber nada de esa familia, pero él era más rápido que yo, me tomó del brazo y me paró haciendo que me girara hacia él.

-Deja de correr, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya... El problema está en que yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Puedes decirme que ganas poniéndote así? Eres menor y te volverán a traer a casa en cuanto tu madre avise a la policía porque no has vuelto.

-Me da igual, no me importa.

-No puedo creerme que no te importe que tu madre se preocupe por ti. Ella está sufriendo por como te comportas.

-Ese es su problema, no el mío.

-Mira, solo quiero que no haya malos rollos, no vas a conseguir nada marchándote así. Si quieres estar enfadada estás en tu derecho, pero no olvides que a pesar de todo lo que haga, ella te quiere.

Lo miré a los ojos y supe que él tenía razón, por mucho que me doliera todo aquello ella era mi madre, y ahora este chico era mi hermano.

Asentí dándole a entender que volvería con él, pero no volví a pronunciar una palabra, él se mantuvo a mi lado todo el camino de vuelta a casa, a mi paso, sin importarle si iba demasiado lenta.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y entré mirando al suelo, notando como algunas lágrimas aun caían por mis mejillas, al entrar mi madre se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Bella!- Yo no respondí a su abrazo, me quedé estática- No vuelvas marcharte así.

Vi como mi madre me apretaba más y noté sus lágrimas en mi camiseta, pero seguí igual, no quería responderle. Vi como un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, que parecía un ángel, se acercaba a nosotras.

-Hola, soy Carlisle- Dijo alargando su mano cuando mi madre se separó. Yo se la estreché por educación pero no abrí la boca- Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Bella.

Solo pude asentir, no me sentía ni con fuerzas ni con ganas de hablar, a él pareció bastarle. Solté su mano y fui directa a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

-Bella- Escuché a mi madre- ¿no vas a cenar?

Yo negué con la cabeza y subí lentamente, cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

**Edward  
**

Cuando entramos en la casa, vi como Esme se lanzaba a sus brazos y como a ella le daba igual, no abrió la boca en ningún momento, eso me molestó un poco, Esme era una mujer magnífica que se preocupaba por su hija y ella se lo pagaba así. Preferí no decir nada y vi como subía a su habitación dispuesta a encerrarse.

-Edward, gracias por hacer que vuelva- Me dijo Esme- Ella es muy cabezota, hubiera sido capaz de pasar la noche fuera.

-No importa Esme- Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Durante la cena, Esme nos contó muchas cosas sobre ella y sobre Bella, su difunto marido era el jefe de policía y murió en acto de servicio, y no en un acto cualquiera sino salvando a Bella cuando tenía 9 años, unos hombres la habían secuestrado por ser su hija. Bella presenció la muerte de su padre y desde entonces no había vuelto a ser la misma, el afectaban las cosas demasiado.

En ese momento entendí un poco mejor la forma de comportarse de ella, había sufrido mucho, sentía como cada vez me parecía más a ella.

Después de cenar nos marchamos a dormir, pero yo no podía, por ello me acerqué a la ventana pero no me atreví a salir, podía escuchar el llanto de Bella desde ahí.

-Te odio- Decía- Te odio, te odio, te odio- No estaba seguro de si se lo decía a su madre, pero tenía casi toda la certeza. Estuve ahí, escuchando cada llanto de ella, cada maldición contra nosotros... Debía hacer algo porque cambiara su forma de comportarse con nosotros por el bien de todos, pero el problema era la forma de acercarme a ella.

A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar, encontré a Bella vestida con un uniforme mientras tomaba su colacao.

-Buenos días- Dije desperezándome- ¿Donde están nuestros padres?

Ella se limitó a señalar una nota que había en la mesa en la que ponía que habían salido pronto para mirar una casa más grande y que no habían querido despertarnos.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a prepararme el desayuno, encontré una cafetera llena, me puse un vaso y me senté frente a Bella.

-¿Tienes clase?- Ella asintió- Genial, te acompaño, tengo que matricularme allí.

Ella casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, puso cara de enfado, se levantó de la mesa y cogió sus cosas antes de salir de la casa. Me bebí rápido el café y salí tras ella.

-¡Bella! ¡Espera!- Ella se paró y se giró a mirarme- Te llevo a clase.

Se giró de nuevo y empezó a caminar sin hacer caso a lo que le había dicho, esto era genial, ella de verdad nos odiaba a los tres. Las cosas iban a estar complicadas.

**Bella  
**

Lo dejé ahí, no podía pensar en serio que iba a ir con él, solo el hecho de pensar que iba a ir a mi instituto me enfurecía. Caminé rápido y llegué en quince minutos al instituto, allí estaba mi mejor amiga, Alice, ella estaba al corriente de todo, le había mandado un mail anoche contándoselo todo.

Me vio y corrió a abrazarme al ver mi cara de cabreo, yo la recibí encantada en mis brazos, pero todo lo bueno acaba, vi como ella y otras muchas chicas se giraban a ver detrás de mi, al girarme yo lo vi a él, acercándose a mi. El maldito Edward me había seguido hasta el instituto.

-Hola Bella- Lo ignoré por completo, tomé a Alice y me alejé, pero él corrió y nos alcanzó- Aunque no te guste la idea, ahora somos hermanos, recuérdalo.

-¡Calla!- Le grité- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ni somos hermanos, ni tu padre es mi padre!

-Por lo menos ahora hablas- Dijo sonriente.

Le pegué una bofetada y me marché de ahí, me sentía furiosa con él. Alice me siguió hasta los lavabos y me abrazó mientras lloraba.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Creéis que tiene futuro esta historia?**

**Yo no estoy segura, tengo escritos algunos capitulos pero no se, ¿que os parece? ¿La continuo o la dejo?**

**Espero vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	3. Capítulo 2º

**Bella  
**

Estuve llorando en el baño hasta que sonó la campana indicando el momento de entrar en clase, Alice y yo fuimos a nuestra aula y atendimos a las clases de nuestro profesor, Jasper Wicklohg.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ya apenas estaba triste, pero otra vez la imagen de Edward tuvo que arruinar el momento. Al entrar en la cafetería él estaba allí hablando con el director. Yo lo ignoré y fui con Alice a sentarme junto a Jacob, mi otro mejor amigo. Jacob y yo reíamos y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, además íbamos juntos al club de tenis lo que nos había unido aun más.

-Bella, el entrenador me ha seleccionado para el partido contra el instituto Westride.

-¡No! ¿En serio?- Dije entusiasmada- ¡Eso es maravilloso- Dije dándole un abrazo y sonriendo sinceramente.

**Edward  
**

Cuando la vi entrar mis ojos no pudieron separarse de ella, me sentía frustrado, por alguna razón que no entendía no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Me dolía y enfurecía la indiferencia con la que nos trataba a todos en casa, y esos sentimientos se incrementaron cuando vi que abrazaba sonriendo al chico que tenía al lado, ademas de que por supuesto le hablaba.

Sentí ira en mi interior, celos de aquel muchacho que seguramente no había hecho nada malo, pero que para mi era el peor chico de todo el centro por haber conseguido una sonrisa y un abrazo de Bella.

Ella se levantó con una bandeja para ir a por su almuerzo, pero no vio que alguien había derramado su bebida, al pisar el charco de agua resbaló, cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. Hice ademán de ir a por ella, pero el chico que se sentaba con ella se me adelantó y se la llevó a la enfermería.

-Bueno, entonces señor Cullen, no tendrá ningún problema, mañana mismo puede empezar, pase a recoger su uniforme, la lavandería está junto a la enfermería.

-Gracias señor, es usted muy amable.

Me levanté y fui camino de la lavandería, antes de entrar vi como aquel chico salía de la enfermería seguido de la enfermera, por ello, aprovechando que Bella no tendría a nadie al lado, me metí para verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo. La llamé por si estaba despierta, pero no me contestó. Estaba tan bonita allí tumbada, sin rastros de enfado que no pude evitarlo, me agaché y la besé. Fue un beso pequeño, sin malicia, un simple beso que para mi significó el mundo.

Rápidamente deshice el beso y me marché a por mi uniforme.

**Bella  
**

Al escuchar como alguien entraba me quede inmóvil, no quería ver a nadie, y me alegré de mi decisión de hacerme la dormida cuando escuché la voz de Edward llamándome. No pensaba responderle, no quería saber nada de él. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que no escuché nada, de hecho llegué a pensar que se había ido, pero lo que pasó a continuación me pilló por sorpresa, Edward me besó. Me quedé totalmente estática, intentando que él no notara que estaba despierta, no hubiera podido soportarlo. En seguida deshizo el beso y se marchó.

Tan pronto oí la puerta cerrarse, pegué un salto y me tapé la boca con las manos, me había besado, era mi primer beso y me lo había dado el estúpido de Edward. Sentí unas nauseas en ese momento que preferí volver a tumbarme, ¿como se había atrevido?

Salí de la enfermería poco antes de la hora de salida, fui a mi clase y cogí mi mochila para salir y dirigirme a casa caminando. Al salir lo volví a ver allí, sobre su flamante volvo plateado, mirándome con una mirada que no supe interpretar, yo me sentía realmente ofendida así que tomé a Alice y a Jacob del brazo y empecé a caminar con ellos. Llevábamos unos minutos caminando cuando escuché el sonido de un coche, nos apartamos, pero el volvo de Edward paró a nuestro lado.

-Bella, sube, que te llevo a casa.

-¡NO!- Le grité- ¿¡No entiendes una negativa!? ¡Es muy fácil! ¡Hasta tú puedes entenderlo!

-¡Bella sube al coche!

-¿No la has oido? Ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo. ¡Déjala tranquila!- Dijo Jacob mirándolo desafiante.

-¡Tú calla, niñato! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- Se volvió a girar hacia mi- Bella o subes o te subo.

-Bella- Me susurró Alice al oido- Sube y ve con él. Es mejor eso a que todos vean como te obliga.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi como muchos curiosos nos miraban, me puse roja y automáticamente subí al coche con él.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- Dije antes de meterme en el asiento del copiloto y cerrar la puerta.

Edward arrancó el coche y se dirigió a casa, no me dirigía la palabra, tan solo me miraba. Yo, como siempre, lo ignoré completamente, si él quería la guerra la tendría.

-No me gusta el chico ese que va contigo.

-¡Te jodes!- Le dije rápidamente y sin girarme siquiera.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hemos hecho para que te comportes así?

-Mi madre ha traicionado a mi padre y vosotros sois el motivo, así que vais en el mismo paquete.

-Tu madre no ha traicionado a nadie, ella quiere a tu padre pero también tiene derecho a ser feliz.

-Para el coche- Me ignoró- ¡Para el coche!- Le exigí y el volvió a ignorarme- ¡PARA EL MALDITO COCHE!

-No, ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mi- Me dijo seriamente- Tu madre solo piensa en tu bien, no tienes ni idea del miedo que tenía cuando llegó al aeropuerto y te buscó. No tienes ni idea de la decepción que sintió cuando no te vio allí. No te digo que apoyes su decisión, eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana, pero intenta no hacer daño a los demás a conciencia. Tu madre lo está pasando fatal por tu indiferencia.

-¡Déjame bajar!- Empecé a llorar desesperada, no quería escuchar nada de lo que me decía- ¡Déjame bajar! ¡Quiero bajar!

Paró el coche a un lado y me dejó bajar, yo me metí en el bosque que había al lado y corrí, necesitaba despejarme. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta que llegué a un prado hermoso, lleno de flores y colorido. Me senté en medio de aquel prado y lloré, solté todo el dolor que tenía dentro pensando en lo que Edward me había dicho, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Empezó a llover pero no me importó, solo quería llorar y que algún ángel tuviera misericordia de mi y se me llevara para dejar de sufrir.

**Edward  
**

Vi como se ponía a llorar pidiéndome que la dejara bajar, se veía realmente mal, por ello decidí dejarla bajar, paré el coche y ella salió disparada hacia el bosque. Estuve a punto de ir tras ella pero pensé que ella necesitaba su tiempo para pensar y desahogarse.

Me fui a casa, cuando llegué papá y Esme ya habían vuelto, el coche de Esme estaba en la entrada. Al entrar, Esme y papá me miraron sorprendidos de que volviera solo.

-¿Y Bella?- Preguntó Esme- ¿No ha querido volver contigo?

-No exactamente. Subió conmigo al coche pero se ha enfadado y ha salido corriendo por el bosque de aquí al lado.

-¿La has dejado ir sola por el bosque?- Preguntó mi padre mirándome con reproche.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, este bosque es seguro, no es muy grande y no hay animales peligrosos, siempre que necesita estar sola se marcha allí.

-Esta bien- Dijo mi padre suspirando- ¿Ya te has matriculado en el instituto?

-Si, así es. ¿Y vosotros ya habéis encontrado casa?

-Si- Dijo Esme sonriente- Está en las afueras de Forks, es enorme y luminosa, además de que está apartada de la vista de la gente por lo que tendremos bastante intimidad- Esa descripción me gustó- Mañana empezaremos a llevar cosas y el fin de semana nos iremos a vivir allí.

Se les veía realmente contentos por haber encontrado la que parecía la casa de sus sueños, y la verdad yo también estaba contento.

Pasaban las horas y Bella no volvía, empezó a llover y además de manera bestial, apenas se veía nada a unos pocos metros.

-Bella tendría que haber vuelto ya- Dijo Esme preocupada- Nunca ha tardado tanto y si lo hace me avisa.

-Saldré a buscarla- Dijo mi padre.

-Yo te acompaño, dos buscan más rápido que uno.

-Muy bien, Esme tú quédate por si vuelve. Llevaremos los móviles para estar en contacto.

Salimos los dos y nos metimos en puntos distintos del bosque, yo entré por donde la había dejado a ella con el coche y mi padre por el lado contrario. Caminé buscándola por todos lados y llamándola, pero no había respuesta ni rastro de ella por ningún sitio. Seguí caminando, y nada, estaba empezando a desesperarme pensando que le podía haber pasado algo. Pero pronto la vi, al llegar a un prado, en el centro estaba ella tumbada sobre la hierba. Corrí hacia ella y la cogí entre mis brazos.

-Bella, ¿me oyes?- La llamé moviéndola un poco.

-Ed... Edward- Salió de sus labios en un susurro, vi como abría los ojos un poco, me miraba y volvía a cerrarlos.

-Ya está, tranquila, ahora te llevaré a casa.

Saqué el móvil y llamé a mi padre diciéndole que la había encontrado, que fuera a casa corriendo porque ella no tenía buen aspecto. La tomé en brazos y la llevé en volandas hasta la casa. Al entrar estábamos los dos empapados, mi padre ya había llegado y esperaba con Esme a que llegáramos. La subí a su habitación y mi padre se encerró con ella mientras yo y Esme estábamos esperando en la puerta.

-Toma- Dijo Esme dándome una toalla para que me secara- Vas a resfriarte si no te secas.

Se notaba la preocupación en su voz, me dolió ver así a mi nueva madre, en apenas dos días había aprendido a ver en ella todo lo bueno que debe tener una madre.

-Esme, no te preocupes, papá es el mejor médico que hay, ella va a estar bien- Ella solo me sonrió antes de abrazarme.

Mi padre salió poco después, para hacernos pasar a la habitación.

-Ha estado expuesta a la lluvia mucho rato, está bastante enferma pero nada que deba preocuparnos. Durante unos días deberá estar en la cama y en reposo absoluto.

-¿En serio no es grave?- Esme estaba realmente preocupada.

-En serio, aunque debo decir que si Edward hubiera tardado más en encontrarla no podría decir lo mismo.

-Edward...- Sentí como me envolvía con sus brazos y me apretaba- Gracias, muchas gracias.

-No tienes porque darlas.

Esme se quedó con ella dentro mientras mi padre y yo bajábamos al salón, los dos nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos.

-Edward, debo agradecerte lo bien que te lo estás tomando todo, la verdad, esperaba alguna resistencia por tu parte.

-Ya te lo dije papá, si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

-No me refiero solo al hecho de la boda con Esme, también a lo que se refiere a Bella. Te estás comportando con ella maravillosamente, como un auténtico hermano- Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, "hermano", yo por más que lo pensara no era capaz de verla como a mi hermana, ella era algo más, y aunque nuestros padres se hubieran casado, nada nos unía biológicamente por lo que éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos.

-No intento ser un hermano, solo intento entenderla, que nos llevemos bien- No era mentira, yo quería eso, y esperaba que en el proceso ella llegara a sentir algo por mi.

-De todas formas, te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho, Esme está muy contenta contigo, te quiere de verdad como hijo, se siente realmente feliz cuando le sonríes.

**Bella  
**

Desperté un poco aturdida, me dolía la cabeza y sentía mucho calor por todo mi cuerpo, intenté mover mi mano derecha para tocarme la cabeza, pero noté como otra mano me lo impedía, abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi habitación, con el pijama puesto y mi madre sosteniéndome la mano mientras me miraba con sus ojos llorosos. No entendía que es lo que hacía en mi habitación, yo había ido al bosque y me puse a llorar en un prado... Entonces llegó a mi mente la lluvia, Edward llamándome y yo entre sus brazos.

-Bella, ¿como te encuentras?- Me preguntó mi madre lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a que no la oyera.

-Algo aturdida, y tengo mucho calor.

-Es normal, tienes mucha fiebre. Hemos tenido suerte de que Edward te encontrara y de que Carlisle sea tan buen médico- Ella me abrazó y lloró- No vuelvas a darme un susto así.

-Lo siento mamá- Lo pensé unos minutos mientras ella me abrazaba, me decidí a hacerlo- Mamá... Creo que te debo una disculpa, no solo a ti, a tu marido y a Edward también.

-No hagas nada que no quieras hacer- Me dijo ella con dolor- Se que no me perdonas.

-Tienes razón, no lo hago, pero eso no justifica lo mal que os he tratado. A partir de hoy me comportaré normal con vosotros, pero no me pidas más que eso...

-De momento me conformo con eso, cariño- Me besó la frente y se levantó- Voy a dejar que descanses, le diré a Carlisle que ya has despertado.

-Mamá, ¿puedes decirle a Edward que suba? Quiero darle las gracias.

-Claro, ahora lo llamo.

Mi madre salió de mi habitación con una sonrisa, eso me hizo sentirme mejor conmigo misma, y yo también sonreí.

-Parece que estás de mejor humor- Escuché la voz de Edward desde la puerta- ¿Quieres que entre?

-Si por favor- Dije en un susurro, me dio vergüenza estar a solas con él en el momento que vino a mi mente el beso- Yo quería... quería...- Me puse nerviosa y empecé a tartamudear mientras retorcía mis manos y miraba las sábanas- Quería...

-Bella, tranquilízate, no muerdo- Dijo riéndose al sentarse en el lugar donde antes estaba mi madre.

-Perdona- Respiré hondo y continué- Quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud. Tú has sido un caballero conmigo y yo una desagradecida- Aun continuaba sin mirarle.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia, espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos mejor.

-Yo también lo espero- Lo miré y le sonreí.

-Debes descansar- Besó mi mejilla y me sonrojé como no recordaba haberme sonrojado nunca- Buenas noches Bella.

-Bu... Buenas noches Edw... Edward.

Se marchó y en ese momento supe que me había enamorado de mi hermano.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.**

**Para los que teníais dudas, Bella tiene 15 años, es una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, eso hace que se comporte de forma impulsiva, además ella actua como lo hace por cosas que le pasaron de pequeña, como iréis viendo más adelante.**

**Edward tiene 18 años, es más serio y centrado que ella y también lo ha pasado mal.**

**Espero que os guste, os vuelvo a repetir que esta basado en el anime La familia crece o Marmalade Boy.**

**Dejadme reviews porfavor, necesito saber si os gusta de verdad para continuarla.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	4. Capítulo 3º

**Edward  
**

Por la mañana pasé por la habitación de Bella para ver como estaba, la encontré durmiendo plácidamente por lo que no quise decirle nada.

Bajé, desayuné, cogí mis cosas y me marché al instituto. Cuando llegué vi a la amiga de Bella mirando mi coche y sorprendida al no ver a su amiga dentro conmigo. Me acerqué para saludarla.

-Hola, soy Edward, Bella está enferma y no vendrá hoy a clase.

-Oh, pobrecilla. Y perdón, no me he presentado, soy Alice Brandon.

-Eres la mejor amiga de Bella ¿verdad?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa- Me alegro, ella necesita mucho apoyo en estos momentos, las cosas no están siendo fáciles para ella.

-Me imagino- Vi que ella me miraba de forma pícara, pero no entendí el motivo- Bueno, me voy a clase, cuando vuelvas a casa dile a Bella que pasaré a verla luego.

-Claro, hasta luego Alice.

La mañana pasó lenta, conocí a mis nuevos compañeros de clase, parecían bastante simpáticos por lo general. Las clases no fueron nada del otro mundo, más o menos ya conocía la materia así que no tendría problemas para sacar el curso.

Después de clase me dirigí a casa, quería ver como se encontraba Bella, estaría sola porque nuestros padres tenían que empezar con la mudanza.

Entré y no escuché nada, ella debía estar en la cama así que era normal, subí y llamé a la puerta, escuché como decía un pase.

-Hola, ¿como te encuentras?- Dije sonriéndole.

-Siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar- Dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-Eso es por la fiebre- Recordé el mensaje de Alice- Tu amiga Alice me ha dicho que vendrá a verte esta tarde así que por lo menos no estarás sola.

-¿Tú te marchas?- Me dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

-No, pero no creí que quisieras estar conmigo.

-Bueno... La verdad es que no quiero que te marches, ¿te importa quedarte tú también?

-Claro- Le dije sonriendo, parecía que estaba tranquilo pero sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

Estuve con ella hasta que llamaron a la puerta, bajé a abrir y me sorprendí al ver al chico que estaba ayer con Bella, había venido con Alice.

-¡Tú!- Me dijo el chico, parecía indignado- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso a ti no te importa- Le dije yo con brusquedad, algo raro en mi.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Alice nerviosa- Ha dicho que quería venir conmigo a ver a Bella, y lo he traído.

-Claro- Le dije con una sonrisa falsa- Está en su habitación.

Los dejé entrar y los acompañé hasta la habitación de Bella, el muchacho no dejaba de mirarme de forma que notara el odio que me tenía.

-Bella, tienes visita- Dije entrando en la habitación con ellos.

-Hola Bella- Dijo Alice sentándose en la cama y abrazándola- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Más o menos- Dijo ella incorporándose.

Yo saqué dos sillas, aunque el chico no me gustara mis padres me habían enseñado a ser educado. Nos sentamos los dos alrededor de ellas.

-Jake, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Alice me dijo que estabas enferma y le pedí que me dejara acompañarla. ¿Te molesta?

-No, claro que no- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?- Ofrecí- Una coca- cola, un café, no se, lo que queráis.

-A mi una coca-cola, gracias- Dijo Alice.

-Yo otra- Me dijo Bella entusiasmada.

-De eso nada, tú estás enferma, a ti te toca leche caliente y ya.

-¿Con que derecho vienes a ofrecernos cosas y a decirle a Bella eso?- Dijo Jacob muy indignado- ¡Esta es su casa!

-Jake, Edward también vive aquí- Dijo Bella con nerviosismo- Además, es gracias a él que estoy así y no en un hospital.

-¿¡COMO QUÉ EL VIVE AQUÍ!?

-Disculpad un momento- Dijo Alice cogiendo a Jacob y saliendo de la habitación.

**Alice  
**

Saqué a Jacob rápidamente de la habitación después de ver la cara de Edward y lo nerviosa que estaba Bella, lo llevé hasta el salón y me encaré a él.

-¿Se puede saber de que vas?

-Ese tipo está intentando ligarse a Bella y...

-¿Y qué? Te recuerdo que tú perdiste tu oportunidad, ella te confesó sus sentimientos por ti y tú te reíste delante de toda la clase, tienes suerte de que te considere su amigo- Lo miré amenazadoramente- Bella y Edward se gustan, se nota en la forma en que se miran, y como intentes hacer algo para separarlos te aseguro que será lo último que hagas.

No me quedé a escuchar su respuesta, subí de nuevo a la habitación y me volví a sentar en la cama, poco después subió él y se sentó en su silla, estuvo muy serio durante toda la tarde por lo que supe que había captado el mensaje.

**Bella  
**

Cuando Alice sacó a Jacob de la habitación me sentí un poco mareada, aun recordaba la forma en la que él me había rechazado dos años antes, delante de toda la clase burlándose de mi. A pesar de ello, yo seguí tratándolo como a mi amigo, y ahora eramos los mejores. Después de dos años ese sentimiento por él había muerto, y ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no sentía amor por él, simplemente atracción.

Alice volvió primero y minutos después Jacob, este tenía la cara muy seria y no la cambió en toda la tarde, agradecí que Alice hiciera eso, no quería malos entendidos.

Edward también estuvo muy serio durante todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron en casa, pero cuando ambos salieron por la puerta se relajó mucho. Se comportó como un caballero, estuvo pendiente de mi todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron nuestros padres.

Carlisle era realmente encantador, nada más llegar vino a ver como me encontraba y se preocupó mucho por mi salud, debía admitir que mamá había hecho una buena elección.

No me dejaron salir de casa hasta el fin de semana y solo porque nos mudábamos a las afueras y no podían llevarme metida en la cama. En la cama no pero embutida en sábanas y mantas si, mi madre, Carlisle y Edward eran muy exagerados.

La nueva casa era preciosa, muy grande y luminosa, demasiado apartada del pueblo para mi gusto, pero eso no era inconveniente, me miraría un coche para mi.

Mi habitación era la más apartada de la casa, estaba en el último piso, y era muy amplia. Estaba pintada de color azul celeste, mi color favorito, y era sencilla, mi cama, una mesa con la silla para estudiar, la estantería con todos mis libros y mi armario. No necesitaba nada más.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, como podéis ver no es igual al anime Marmalade boy o La familia crece.**

**Me he basado en ella pero no es igual, espero que los que la habéis visto no os sintáis defraudados con esta historia y os guste el rumbo que lleva.**

**En cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente.**

**Dejadme reviews porfavor, no sabéis lo que me ayudan a escribir.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	5. Capítulo 4º

**Bella**

Edward me acompañó a comprarme un coche para mi, desde que estuve enferma estaba muy atento a todo lo que necesitaba y cuando mencioné mi deseo de ir a comprar un coche se ofreció rápidamente.

En la tienda de coches de segunda mano había muy buenos coches aunque Edward los miraba con asco, estuve mirando varios coches hasta que vi una Chevy roja, siempre me había gustado esa camioneta.

-Quiero esta- Dije entusiasmada- Es perfecta.

-¿Esto?- Edward me miró boquiabierto- A esto ni siquiera se le puede llamar coche. En realidad no entiendo porque estamos mirando coches de segunda mano cuando puedes comprarte uno nuevo.

-Mis ahorros no dan para más que alguno de estos coches- Dije exasperada.

-No me refería a tus ahorros, me refería al dinero de la familia, con lo que cobran nuestros padres tienes de sobra para comprarte uno nuevo.

-Llevo tres años ahorrando dinero para comprarme mi propio coche, mi padre siempre decía que nada es totalmente tuyo hasta que lo compras con el dinero sacado de tu propio esfuerzo.

-Menuda chorrada- Le di un guantazo y me dirigí llorando al dependiente de la tienda, le pagué la camioneta y me subí sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

**Edward**

Me quedé estático en el sitio cuando ella me golpeó, no entendía esa reacción, la vi dirigirse a la camioneta, subir y ponerla en marcha llorando. Se marchó de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, ni dirigirme una sola mirada.

Subí en mi volvo y me dirigí a casa lentamente intentando entender que es lo que había dicho para que ella se pusiera así.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!- Gritó mi padre en cuanto entré por la puerta- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HAS HECHO A BELLA!

-Papá, relájate un poco- Dije sentándome en el sofá- Yo no le he hecho nada.

-Algo le has tenido que hacer para que llegara llorando de la forma que lo ha hecho.

-No se que es lo que ha pasado, estábamos hablando y de repente me ha pegado, ha pagado su camioneta y se ha ido.

-¿De que estabais hablando?- Preguntó Esme intentando suavizar el ambiente.

-De coches. Le dije que podía comprarse un coche nuevo y no uno de segunda mano. Ella me respondió que su padre siempre decía que algo no era suyo si no lo compraba con su propio dinero, he dicho que eso era una chorrada y se ha puesto así.

-Oh...- Esme bajó la mirada- Entonces es normal que se haya puesto así. Bella no ha superado la muerte de su padre, para ella todo lo que él le enseñó es muy importante. El que le hayas dicho que eso es una chorrada no le habrá sentado muy bien.

-No lo sabía- Bajé mi mirada avergonzado- Lo siento. Iré a hablar con ella.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a las escaleras, mi padre me dio una colleja cuando pasé por su lado.

-Intenta tener un poquito más de tacto Edward.

Asentí y subí por las escaleras, me sentía nervioso, ella estaba llorando por mi culpa y me sentía terriblemente mal. Llamé a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-Bella, abre por favor, soy Edward- No hubo respuesta- Vamos, por favor- Nada.

Entré en la habitación de al lado, me asomé por la ventana y vi que entre la suya y la mía no había mucha distancia, pegué un salto y quedé en el alfeizar de la ventana de Bella.

Al mirar dentro la encontré llorando sobre su cama, de verdad la había hecho sufrir, eso no me lo podría perdonar. Cogí aire y llamé a la ventana...

**Bella**

Escuché unos ruidos en mi ventana, y al girarme me encontré a Edward en el alfeizar. Corrí a abrir la ventana para que entrara.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre saltar hasta mi ventana!?

-No querías abrirme la puerta, algo tenía que hacer para hablar contigo- Me miró a los ojos- Del susto has dejado de llorar- Aparté la cara para no mirarle- Siento lo que dije. No sabía que le dabas tanta importancia a las cosas que decía tu padre. Lo siento de veras- Sentí como sus labios tocaban mi cara dejando un beso en mi mejilla- No quiero que te enfades conmigo, no soporto verte llorar.

-Te perdono, pero déjame un poco de espacio- Dije mirando el suelo- Esto es difícil para mi.

-Lo entiendo. Si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Edward salió de mi habitación y yo sentí un vacío dentro de mi cuando cerró la puerta tras de si.

…

* * *

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!- Gritó Alice cuando bajé de la camioneta el viernes por la mañana- ¡¡¡NOS VAMOS DE FIN DE SEMANA!!!

-¿De que hablas Alice?

-¡Mis padres me han dejado la casa de la playa para celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¡Nos vamos esta tarde!

-Pero Alice, estamos en Diciembre.

-Da igual, no iremos a tomar el sol, pero los paisajes son preciosos y lo más importante... ¡Estamos solos!

-Eso es genial- Dijo sonriendo- ¿Quienes vamos a ir?

-Pues mi hermano Emmet y su novia, Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Eric, Jacob, nosotras, por supuesto, y... esperaba que no te importara que invitara a Edward- La miré con ojos como platos- Es que mi hermano Emmet es compañero suyo y le cae muy bien.

-Es tu cumpleaños Alice, invita a quien quieras- Dije haciendo la mejor sonrisa que pude.

**Edward**

Íbamos de camino a la casa de la playa de Alice, Bella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto sin decir nada, solo miraba el paisaje. Se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce... Sin embargo, era solo en apariencia porque en verdad sufría mucho.

-¿Crees que a Alice le gustará el conjunto?

-¿Eh?- Me respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-El regalo... ¿Crees que le gustará? No soy muy bueno con los regalos y menos si son de ropa.

-Le encantará, no te preocupes. Tienes muy buen gusto.

-Gracias- Le acaricié la mano levemente, pero ella la apartó- ¿Aún continuas molesta?

-No estoy molesta...

-Si lo estás- Dije con firmeza.

-¡No estoy molesta!

-Bella, se nota por como reaccionas cuando me acerco. Estás molesta.

-¡He dicho que no estoy molesta!

-¿¡Entonces porque te alejas de mi!?

-¡POR QUE TENGO MIEDO!- Gritó antes de ponerse a llorar.

Paré el coche en el acto, eso me había descolocado completamente.

-¿Te importaría explicarme eso?

-No quiero que nadie entre en mi corazón, no de nuevo... Después del rechazo que sufrí por parte de Jacob me di cuenta de que soy una persona muy frágil, que si dejo entrar a alguien me dolerá dejarle marchar, y todos acaban marchándose. La única que no me ha fallado nunca es mamá...

-Yo no te fallaré.

Me acerqué un poco a sus labios, ella hizo lo mismo, poco a poco nos acercamos, nuestros labios estaban apunto de juntarse...

Empezó a pitar el coche de atrás rompiendo la magia que nos envolvía y devolviéndonos a la realidad. Arranqué el coche y continuamos el viaje en silencio, sin embargo, por mi mente solo pasaban las palabras de Bella "No quiero que nadie entre en mi corazón, no de nuevo..." Después de todo, ella también sentía algo por mi. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y lo que quedó de viaje se me hizo corto.

…

* * *

-Vamos a ver a quien le toca besarse ahora- Dijo Alice poniendo a girar la botella.

Nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, estábamos jugando a la botella, Rosalie se había tenido que besar con Mike, Alice con Ben y Emmet con Ángela. Estábamos todos entre mezclados, yo estaba junto a Emmet y a Ben, frente a Bella.

La botella giró y giró hasta parar señalándome a mi. Alice volvió a darle para ver con quien me tocaba y sonreí cuando la botella paró señalando a Bella.

-¡BESO!¡BESO!¡BESO!- Gritaban todos.

Bella y yo nos levantamos, nos acercamos y unimos nuestros labios, al principio fue eso, pero sentí los brazos de Bella enroscarse en mi cuello y mis manos hicieron lo mismo en su cintura.

-UUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Empezaron a aplaudir los demás.

-¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire al balcón?- Le propuse y ella asintió sonriendo.

Salimos mientras los demás seguían jugando, tomé la mano de Bella y acaricié su mejilla.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Yo también te quiero Edward.

Nos fundimos en un beso que fue perfecto en todos los sentidos.

**Bella**

Después de cenar, mientras los chicos se peleaban por elegir cama, yo me marché a dar un paseo, había un pequeño saliente que daba al mar, me encantaba sentarme al borde de ese pequeño acantilado y mirar la luna, eso me relajaba.

-Hola Bella- Escuché una voz detrás. Era Jacob- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-No, para nada- Se sentó a mi lado- ¿Ya has elegido cama?

-Si- Dijo con asco- Me toca dormir junto al idiota de Edward.

-No le digas idiota, no lo es- Él no respondió.

Yo me quedé observando la luna de nuevo, me podía quedar horas mirándola que nunca me cansaría.

-Bella, te quiero.

-Yo también Jacob- Le sonreí- Eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Amigos... Bella no me refiero a ese tipo de sentimiento, quiero decir que yo por ti siento...

-Para ya Jacob- Dije levantándome- Tú me rechazaste, no puedes pretender que ahora vuelvan a mi esos sentimientos, no ahora que siento algo por otro.

-¿Qué vuelvan? ¿Ya no me quieres como antes?- Dijo acercándose a mi un poco.

-No Jacob, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía. Para mi eres mi mejor amigo, nada más.

-¡Es por él! ¿Es Cullen por el que sientes ahora algo?- Se fue acercando a mi y yo iba retrocediendo- No puedes estar con él, yo te quiero de verdad- Me cogió de los brazos y me besó con furia, yo intenté empujarle, separarlo de mi. Forcejeando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba, soltó mis labios- ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

-¡Suéltala!- Detrás de él estaban todos los demás y había sido Edward el que gritó. Jacob dejó de hacer fuerza con los brazos justo cuando yo hacia fuerza para empujarle y que me soltara.

Di unos pasos para atrás, tropecé con una piedra y caí por el acantilado, consiguiendo agarrarme al borde con una mano.

-¡Bella!- Noté unos brazos que me subían y cuando mis piernas tocaron el suelo todo se hizo negro.

* * *

**Este es un poquito más largo que los demás. ¿Así os parece bien o lo queréis mas largo?**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo, recordad que Edward es tres años mayor que Bella, ella está en plena edad del pavo, se comporta de forma muy alocada a veces y las emociones le afectan demasiado.**

**Algún día cambiará eso, ya lo veréis.**

**Bueno, os dejo por ahora. Dejadme reviews diciendome que os parece mi historia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	6. Capítulo 5º

**Edward**

Corrí junto a Alice hasta la casa, Bella estaba inconsciente entre mis brazos. La dejé en su cama y acaricié su rostro mientras Alice llamaba a un médico. Rosalie, la novia de Emmet, entró con una toalla húmeda y se la puso en la frente, después salió y me quedé a solas con Bella.

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, el solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado me daba escalofríos, cuando vi como ella caía mi corazón se paró, corrí hasta el borde y al verla colgando tiré de ella tan rápido como pude.

-El médico viene de camino- Dijo Alice entrando por la puerta- Tranquilízate, ella se pondrá bien.

-Lo se- Dije cogiendo la mano de Bella- Voy a matar a ese desgraciado de Jacob Black.

-Ponte a la cola- Dijo Alice con cara de pocos amigos- En cuanto venga el médico y nos diga como está Bella le arranco la cabeza... ¡Le advertí que no hiciera nada!

-¿Como que le advertiste? ¿De que?

-De que os dejara en paz- Yo me tensé- Él ahora está enamorado de Bella, después de lo que él le hizo... No me entra en la cabeza lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser.

Me quedé en silencio, no quería pensar en ese momento en nadie que no fuera Bella, Alice pareció hacer lo mismo porque no volvió a decir nada.

-Perdón- Se escuchó la voz de Emmet desde la puerta- Ha llegado el médico.

Entró un hombre de bastante edad y nos pidió que saliéramos mientras él la revisaba. Alice y yo obedecimos sin reproches, solo nos preocupaba Bella. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá del salón, la mayoría de los invitados había decidido salir a tomar el aire después del susto, solo quedábamos nosotros, Emmet y el estúpido de Jacob.

-Alice...

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó ella- ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra!

-¿Por qué? Yo únicamente la estaba besando.

-¡¡¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO A HACERLO!!!- Gritó ella antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada- ¡Te recuerdo que tú la rechazaste en el pasado! ¡No puedes venir ahora y exigirle nada! ¡NADA! ¡Ella ahora está intentando salir del lugar en el que tú la dejaste y no haces más que ponerte en medio!

-¡Claro que me meto por medio! ¡Este- me señaló furioso- Está intentando salir con ella!

-No lo estoy intentando, lo estoy haciendo- Dije serio pero tranquilo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Jacob cada vez estaba más furioso- ¡Ella no ha podido olvidarme!

Alice se levantó y le abofeteó la cara con fuerza.

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan egocéntrico!? ¡Bella quiere a Edward, que te quede bien claro!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ella solo está intentando ponerme celoso!

-Mira niñato, puedes creer lo que quieras. Ahora mismo Bella está conmigo te guste o no. Si ella quiere irse contigo lo aceptaré, pero si ella quiere que me quede a su lado no lo dudaré ni por un instante.

Jacob me miró con furia y yo le devolví la mirada, ese niñato quería la guerra y la tendría.

-Perdonen...- Carraspeó el doctor entrando en la sala.

-¿Como está?- Preguntó Alice ansiosa-¿Está bien?

-Si, físicamente si. Está muy asustada, no hace más que temblar. Sean pacientes con ella y si no puede dormir denle estas pastillas- Dijo dándole a Alice un botecito- Ahora necesita descansar... ¿Quién de ustedes es Edward Cullen?

-Soy yo.

-Ella quiere que usted se quede con ella, los demás pueden pasar a saludarla pero que no permanezcan dentro más de cinco minutos, necesita tranquilidad.

El doctor se marchó y nos dejó en el salón, me levanté del sofá y empecé a caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella, pero algo me sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Ni loco te quedas tú solo con ella!

-Eso lo decidirá ella- Dijo Emmet cogiendo el brazo de Jacob y obligándole a soltarme- Tú ahora mismo no tienes derecho a opinar.

Entramos los cuatro en la habitación donde estaba Bella, ella se encontraba acurrucada de cara a la pared metida entre las sábanas.

-Bella- Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrazó- Cálmate, estamos aquí para cuidarte.

Ella se giró a mirarnos, sonrió al verme con la cara de preocupación que llevaba, pero se desvaneció su sonrisa cuando miró a Jacob, entonces sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Bella...- Dijo él acercándose a tocarla pero ella se acurrucó contra la pared mirándolo con miedo.

-No te me acerques...- Dijo ella con un susurro- Márchate.

-Pero Bella...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- Gritó con desesperación- ¡Vete! ¡Vete!... ¡VETE!

Emmet sacó a Jacob de la habitación rápidamente antes de que a Bella le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Alice y yo nos abrazamos a Bella para calmarla, poco a poco ella se fue tranquilizando. Una vez que Bella se quedó calmada del todo, Alice salió y nos dejó a solas.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Pregunté desde la puerta.

-No lo se- Me miró con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?

-No quiero agobiarte.

-Ven conmigo, por favor- Dijo mirándome con desesperación. Yo obedecí y me senté en el borde de la cama. Bella se lanzó a abrazarme- ¡No te alejes de mi! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No me dejes sola!

-Claro que no, mi niña- La abracé con cariño- Nunca podría dejarte.

La volví a tumbar en la cama y me quedé a su lado hasta que se durmió. Entonces besé ligeramente sus labios, acaricié su mejilla y salí de la habitación.

-Ya se ha dormido- Dije entrando en el salón.

-Me alegro de que no haya tenido que tomarse las pastillas esas- Dijo Alice- Menudo susto se ha llevado.

-¡Qué más da!- Dijo Jacob despreocupado- Ahora está bien, eso es lo que importa.

-¡Cierra el pico maldito chucho!- Gritó Rosalie sentada junto a Emmet- ¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa!

-Yo no he empujado a Bella, ha sido un accidente.

-Si bueno, pero ha sido porque la has besado, ¿qué es lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza, pedazo de trozo de cacho de trol?

-Simplemente que me gusta y como yo le gustaba antes la he besado. Ella se ha resistido pero se que le gustaba- Dijo con prepotencia.

Me levanté y le pegué un puñetazo en la nariz, el grito de dolor que soltó me alegró de sobremanera, le había roto la nariz.

-¿¡De que vas!?

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te de una paliza por lo que has hecho!- Suspiré y me calmé- ¿De verdad eres tan capullo como para creerte que después de humillar a Bella como lo hiciste ella querría estar contigo de ese modo? ¡Y encima forzándola! Así nunca te ganarás su corazón.

-¿¡Vas a dejar que me hable así, Alice!?

-Si no te llega a pegar él lo hubiera hecho yo- Alice le escupió con furia.

-Si piensas eso creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, parece que he dejado de ser bien recibido- Por la forma en la que lo decía, yo estaba completamente seguro de que intentaba dar pena.

-Creo lo mismo, márchate a casa y no salgas de ella hasta que la madurez llegue a tu hueca sesera- Dijo Alice secamente.

Jacob abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, entró en la habitación, cogió su bolsa y se marchó de ahí.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo, se que es cortito pero con el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de escribir más, lo siento.**

**El próximo será más largo, lo prometo.**

**Os deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos!!!!!!**

**Dejad reviews diciendo que os parece porfavor.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	7. Capítulo 6º

**Edward**

El camino de vuelta a casa fue muy silencioso, Bella estaba más calmada pero aun no estaba bien del todo. Llegamos a mediodía, nuestros padres no estaban, habían salido a pasar el día. Acompañé a Bella hasta su habitación y la dejé tendida en la cama, antes de salir vi como sujetaba un peluche y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Bajé al salón y preparé algo de comer, sonó el teléfono cuando estaba acabando de hacer la comida.

-¿Diga?

-_Edward, soy Esme. ¿Como es que habéis vuelto tan pronto? He llamado a la casa de la playa y me han dicho que ya habíais vuelto._

-Es que ayer hubo un altercado, Bella quería volver.

-_¿Qué altercado?_- Estaba tensa.

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido cuando llegamos a la casa de la playa, ella se escandalizó y me aseguró que no tardarían en llegar. Cuando colgué, terminé de preparar la bandeja con la comida de Bella y se la subí.

-¿Como estás?- Pregunté al entrar en la habitación.

-Bien creo- Dijo sin muchas ganas- Ya no tiemblo y parece que mis lágrimas han parado.

-Eso es bueno, me alegro. Te he traído la comida- Le puse la bandeja, esperé a que comiera todo el plato de macarrones y se lo aparté- Nuestros padres estarán apunto de llegar, han llamado antes y les he contado lo que ha pasado- Ella bajó la mirada- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, no ha sido culpa tuya.

-Me siento como una idiota. Jacob ya me había demostrado como era cuando me declaré a él hace dos años... Creí que había cambiado, creí que de verdad era mi amigo...

-Bella, tú no eres idiota. Él te ha engañado, no solo a ti, a todos. Yo creía que era un buen chico, celoso, pero un buen chico.

-No quiero verlo más, no quiero que se acerque a mi. Me da miedo estar con él.

-En clase me temo que no podré hacer nada, pero te aseguro que entre Alice y yo conseguiremos que él no se te acerque- Besé sus labios con dulzura y me separé rápidamente cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de la calle.

Esme y mi padre entraron corriendo en la habitación alarmados, cuando la vieron tumbada en la cama y con la bandeja de comida vacía al lado se sintieron más aliviados. A pesar de ello, Esme no se separó de Bella en toda la tarde y mi padre no dejó de agradecerme que cuidara de ella como lo hacía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de nuestra relación, no sabíamos como se lo podían tomar, y aunque en realidad ellos debían comprenderlo, Bella lo prefirió así.

El lunes volvimos a clase, Bella no se separaba de nosotros, yo la acompañaba hasta clase donde la recogía Alice, después de cada clase Emmet, Rosalie y yo íbamos a recogerlas a su aula y nos íbamos juntos los cinco a la cafetería En más de una ocasión vi a Jacob mirarnos con odio pero no me importó, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

Después del almuerzo volvimos a dejar a Alice y Bella en clase y nos marchamos a las nuestras.

**Bella**

Entré en clase de historia con Alice, me senté en la mesa del fondo como siempre hacía, esta vez Alice se sentó conmigo cuando vio a Jacob acercándose hacia la mesa.

La clase pasó aburrida, me gustaba la historia pero el tema del renacimiento me lo sabía de memoria, era el que más me había llamado desde el principio y ya no tenía nada nuevo que mostrarme.

-Para dentro de dos días quiero que hagáis un trabajo en parejas. Yo haré las parejas y os asignaré el tema, así no habrá problemas- Dijo nuestro profesor, Jasper.

El profesor puso en la pizarra los diferentes temas, cada uno con un número, después puso nuestros nombres en una bolsa y empezó a sacarlos de uno en uno.

-Para el trabajo de Rafael, Mike- Dijo al sacar el primer papel- Y Alice- Sacó el segundo papel.

Alice se derrumbó en la silla, ella odiaba a Mike, sin embargo él tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Tranquila Alice, no será para tanto- Dije intentando darle ánimos.

Jasper siguió sacando papeles, en el trabajo número 5 salió el mío, me tocó Migue Ángel, mi favorito.

-Y a Bella le toca con Jacob- Me puse rígida cuando escuché eso.

Jacob se giró hacia mi dedicándome una sonrisa, pero yo empecé a hiperventilar del miedo que empezó a invadir mi cuerpo. Alice me ayudó a calmarme antes de que nadie, a excepción de Jacob, notara lo que me había pasado.

Cuando finalizó la clase Alice salió a decirle a Edward que me esperara en el aparcamiento mientras yo hablaba con Jasper

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo mirándome.

-No puedo hacer el trabajo con Jacob, póngame en otro grupo, en cualquiera menos con él.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, no sería justo para los demás, y no quiero enfados en mi clase. Con lo amigos que sois seguro que lo arregláis todo enseguida.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, quiero el trabajo sobre mi mesa en dos días.

Solo asentí y salí de ahí cabizbaja, era la persona con más mala suerte de toda la tierra. Y ese pensamiento aumentó cuando vi a Jacob esperándome en la puerta de la clase.

-Bella- Me sonrió- Nos ha tocado juntos, eso es el destino- Lo ignoré y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida- ¿Que te ocurre?- Me giró hacia él- Bella, te estoy hablando.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Déjame tranquila. Solo hablaremos lo justo para hacer el maldito trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- No respondí y su semblante cambió al igual que su voz- Muy bien, vente a mi casa esta tarde y nos pondremos con el trabajo.

-¡NO!- Grité soltando su mano de mi brazo- No pienso ir a tu casa, si no quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca iremos a mi casa.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Porque no quiero estar a solas contigo en mi vida, porque no eres como yo pensaba- Vi como apretaba sus puños.

-Muy bien, esta tarde iré a tu casa.

Me giré sin despedirme de él y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, no quise saber si me seguía o si se había ido a otro lugar, me daba igual, simplemente salí de ahí.

Cuando salí por la puerta corrí hasta los brazos de Edward y me abracé a él con fuerza mientras empezaba a temblar. Él no dijo nada, solo me abrazó y me metió dentro del coche para irnos.

Condujo en silencio mientras yo miraba el suelo del coche absorta.

**Edward**

-Edward- Me llamó Alice corriendo hacia mi por los pasillos- Bella me ha pedido que la esperes en el coche, que tiene que hablar con el profesor para cambiar su compañero de trabajo en Historia.

-¿No le gusta el que ha cogido?- Dije divertido.

-Ha sido a sorteo.... Y le ha tocado con Jacob- Me quedé inmóvil en el pasillo- Tranquilo, por eso está hablando con el profesor.

Los dos salimos del instituto, yo me marché a mi coche y me apoyé sobre él para esperarla, Alice se subió en el BMW de Rosalie junto a Emmet y se marcharon.

Pasaron unos minutos y vi salir a Bella corriendo hacia mi, cuando llegó hasta mi posición me abrazó con fuerza y noté como temblaba todo su cuerpo. Después vi salir del instituto a Jacob mirándonos con odio pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia, me costó Dios y ayuda no ir a partirle la cara, pero Bella me necesitaba.

La subí al coche y nos marchamos de ahí rápidamente, por como estaba ella entendí que no le habían cambiado el grupo de trabajo, así que decidí llevarla a un lugar especial, un lugar donde ella se despejara.

Bella estaba tan absorta que ni se dio cuenta de que no había cogido el camino hacia casa, ni tampoco cuando paré delante de una pequeña entrada con dos patines dibujados.

-Hemos llegado- Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella levantó la mirada del suelo del coche y al ver el lugar se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Creo que necesitas distraerte un poco, así que se me ocurrió traerte aquí- Le volví a sonreír y vi que ella se ponía blanca- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Esta vez mi voz sonó alarmada.

-Hace mucho que no vengo a este sitio- Dijo triste- Mi padre me traía aquí todos los domingos por la tarde... No he vuelto desde que le perdí.

-Lo siento, no sabía que este lugar significaba tanto para ti- Me sentí fatal, solo quería animarla y al parecer había conseguido todo lo contrario- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

-No...- Dijo suavemente- Quiero entrar... Ya es hora de que empiece a superar el dolor- Me miró nerviosa- ¿Me acompañas?

-Hasta el fin del mundo, mi niña.

Salí del coche y fui a abrirle la puerta, ella salió y se agarró fuerte de mi brazo. Los dos empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada lentamente, llegamos a la puerta y Bella se paró en seco.

-No tienes porque hacer esto- Le dije al oído.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo- Se decidió y ambos traspasamos la puerta. Bella miró todo a su alrededor y sonrió- Es tal y como la recordaba- Vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió- ¿Quieres que bajemos a la pista?- Me miró, sonrió y asintió- Pues vamos allá.

Fui a pedir los patines, nos los pusimos y nos metimos en la pista. A mi no se me daba mal, aunque no lo hacía perfecto, Bella al principio apenas se movió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, se patinar, solo estaba recordando- Me sonrió sinceramente- ¿Quieres ver como patino?

-¡Por supuesto!- Le devolví la sonrisa.

Ella empezó a mover los pies hacia delante a lo largo de la pista, giró en un movimiento magnífico, yo me maravillé al verla, y mi asombro creció cuando dio un salto cayendo de pie sobre una pierna y girando sobre si misma. Me mostró unos cuantos movimientos más y yo me asombraba más con cada uno que hacía.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

-De maravilla, ha sido una pasada- Dije eufórico.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho patinar- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida- Si no le hubiera pasado lo que le pasó a mi padre quizás hubiera llegado a competir.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- Le dije sinceramente- Se te da muy bien.

-¿Qué dices?- Se ruborizó- No soy tan buena.

-Si lo eres- Ella bajó la mirada- Cariño- Levanté su rostro con mis manos- Solo piénsalo- Besé delicadamente sus labios.

Estuvimos patinando bastante rato, ni siquiera nos paramos a comer, estábamos muy a gusto así.

…**.................**

Aparqué delante de la entrada, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, y Jacob estaba sentado en los escalones del porche.

-El trabajo... Lo olvidé...- Bella tenía un tono culpable en su voz.

-Ha sido un descuido, no te preocupes.

Salimos del coche, Bella se disculpó con Jacob, este solo asintió y entramos los tres en la casa. Yo subí a mi habitación, si ocurría algo Bella me llamaría.

**Bella**

-¡De verdad que lo siento Jacob!- Dije sacando los libros y el portátil para hacer el trabajo.

-Ya... Da lo mismo- Se sentó a mi lado.

Empezamos a mirar cosas para el trabajo, llevábamos tan solo dos y ya teníamos el trabajo casi acabado, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

-Yo me encargo de la introducción y la bibliografía y tu haces la portada y el índice en tu casa.

-Claro- Sonrió y puso una mano suya en mi muslo.

-¿Qué haces?- Dije levantándome de golpe.

-No te apartes- Se levantó y me tapó la boca con una mano antes de que pudiera gritar, con la otra mano me inmovilizó- Voy a mostrarte que soy mejor que Cullen.

Yo forcejeé pero no conseguí nada, él me arrastró al sofá, me tumbó encima colocándose sobre mi. Me revolví todo lo que pude mientras lloraba, en uno de esos movimientos le di una patada en la entrepierna, del dolor soltó mi boca.

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!- Conseguí gritar antes de que volviera a taparme la boca.

* * *

**Jacob es un idiota de cuidado, ¿verdad?**

**Todo lo que le hace a Bella, es insoportable.**

**Edward es un encanto, siempre atento a las necesidades de Bella, se nota que es tres años mayor que ella, es más maduro.**

**Bueno, dejadme reviews diciendome que os parece el capítulo, por fis  
**


	8. Capítulo 7º

**Edward**

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!! ¡¡¡EDWARD!!!- Escuché como me llamaba con desespero la voz de Bella.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras preocupado de esos gritos tan desesperados y al llegar a bajo encolericé. Salté hacia el sofá y aparté al cabronazo de Jacob de encima de Bella. Le pegué un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que sangrara muchísimo.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Gritó él desde el suelo cogiéndose la nariz- ¡Me la has roto maldito desgraciado!.

Se levantó y me pegó otro puñetazo a mi, me fui hacia atrás pero no llegué a caer al suelo, de mi labio empezó a salir sangre. Entonces me lancé contra él y empezamos una pelea brutal, ninguno cedía terreno, hasta que él, en un descuido, dejó descubiertas costillas. Yo le pegué una patada haciendo que gritara de dolor y se retorciera en el suelo. Después lo cogí y lo saqué de casa arrastrándolo prácticamente.

Me giré hacia Bella, ella no se había movido desde que le había quitado a Jacob de encima, estaba totalmente quieta, con la mirada perdida en el techo y las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos. Aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo por la pelea, fui hasta ella, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a ella, que por desgracia para mi, no era muy rápido. Acaricié su mejilla mientras me arrodillaba ante ella.

-Bella...- La llamé suavemente- Bella respóndeme- Ella no se movió.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?- Escuché la voz furiosa de mi padre desde la puerta. Me giré y cuando vio mi cara se asustó- Edward...-Vino hasta mi corriendo, debía tener peor aspecto del que pensaba. Yo desvié mi mirada a Bella y él siguió la mirada- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Edward?

-Jacob Black, un compañero de clase de Bella ha venido a hacer un trabajo con ella. Yo estaba en mi habitación, la he escuchado gritar y he bajado corriendo...- Mi voz se quebró- ¡El muy cerdo estaba intentando aprovecharse de ella!- Tomé aire mientras mi padre revisaba a Bella- Lo quité de encima de ella y empezamos una pelea. Lo he tirado de casa... ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

-Está en estado de shock, tranquilo, se pondrá bien- Él la cogió y la subió a su habitación, luego volvió a bajar conmigo- Ahora voy a revisarte a ti- Solo asentí y lo acompañé, apoyado en él, hasta su despacho.

**Carlisle**

Llevé a Bella a su habitación, la situación le causaría algún tipo de trauma y esperaba que no fuera muy severo, Bella había pasado muchas cosas desde que era pequeña.

Después llevé a Edward a mi despacho y lo tumbé en la camilla que tenía. Vi la cara de dolor que hizo cuando se tumbó, la pelea había sido dura y él había salido muy mal parado.

-Edward, quiero que me digas si te duele cuando te toco.

-Vale- Toqué sus tobillos- Nada- Fui subiendo por las piernas- Me molesta un poco la rodilla izquierda- Asentí y continué subiendo por su cadera- Nada- Toqué sus costillas- Bastanteeee...- No dije nada y continué subiendo- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH....- Gritó cuando toqué su hombro derecho.

-¿Tanto te duele?- Asintió- Luego me pararé ahí- Toqué sus brazos, pero no se quejó, luego su cuello y por último su cabeza- Vale, ahora que ya hemos localizado los puntos de dolor será más fácil.

Primero fui a su rodilla, la examiné detenidamente, solo tenía un esguince en la rodilla, nada de gravedad, unas semanas con la pierna vendada serían suficientes. Le ayudé a quitar sus pantalones y le vendé la pierna, se la dejé totalmente inmovilizada. Se había roto dos costillas, le puse una pomada y le vendé esa zona. Después me fui a su hombro, lo tenía realmente mal, tenía una luxación considerable.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Que tienes desencajado el hombro- Me miró con cara de fastidio- Se lo poco que te gusta pero me temo que vas a tener que estar con el brazo inmovilizado.

-Estupendo, voy a tener que ir con una muleta y un brazo colgando- Estaba enfadado- Solo espero que el idiota de Jacob esté peor.

-No digas eso Edward.

-¿Por que no?- Me miró con fiereza- ¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!- Al decir eso intentó mover los brazos y se hizo daño.

-Cálmate Edward- Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Al girarme vi a Bella acercándose a nosotros.

-Hola- Dijo con voz apenas audible y mirando el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Hice ademán de acariciarle la mejilla, pero al sentir el roce de mi mano ella se apartó- Bella, soy Carlisle. No te voy a hacer daño- Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos y se lanzó a mis brazos empezando un llanto incontenible y devastador- Ya está pequeña, no pasa nada.

-Bella- Ella lo miró y lo abrazó- ¡AUH!- Bella se apartó de él rápidamente- No pasa nada.

Terminé de curar a Edward y lo subí a su habitación, Bella se quedó dentro con él y yo aproveché para llamar a Esme y contarle lo sucedido.

Llegó a casa antes de lo previsto, se había asustado muchísimo al contarle lo que había pasado.

-¿Donde está Bella?

-En la habitación de Edward, le está haciendo compañía- Dije intentando calmarla pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y Jacob?

-No lo se, no estaba aquí cuando llegó, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Jacob no puede volver a acercarse a Bella- Dijo muy alterada- Sabía que al final pasaría algo así, lo sabía...- Parecía que hablaba más consigo misma que conmigo- Debí cambiarla de instituto, debí hacerlo en cuanto pasó...

-Esme- La cogí de los hombros y la paré frente a mi mirándola a los ojos- Cuéntame que es lo que ocurre.

-Pues... Jacob tuvo un accidente hace tres años, su padre conducía borracho con él en el asiento trasero, en una mala maniobra el coche cayó en un lago. Jacob casi muere en el accidente- Tomó aire- Después de eso, Jacob empezó a hacer cosas extrañas, empezó a escaparse sin motivo de casa, a fumar, a beber... Intentó arrastrar a Bella con él. Ella era muy inocente como para ver eso, ella solo veía a su amigo divirtiéndose. Yo hablé muy seriamente con él y con su madre, después de eso, él se alejó de ella. Bella se le declaró pocos días después y él, en venganza contra mi, la rechazó abiertamente, delante de todos y humillándola... Bella estuvo tres meses con una depresión tan grande que apenas comía...- Me abrazó con fuerza- Debí haber intervenido en ese momento...

-Ssshhh, no ha sido culpa tuya- Le devolví el abrazo- ¿Bella sabe todo esto?

-No, nunca se lo he dicho, no quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Creo que es buen momento para hacerlo- Tomé su mano y la subí a la habitación de Edward.

**Bella**

Edward estaba recostado en la cama, yo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama acariciándole el brazo, de vez en cuando le daba un casto beso en los labios, él apenas hablaba debido al dolor y eso hacía que me sintiera culpable.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos cayendo sobre su mano, al sentirla en su mano se giró hacia mi y levantó su mano acariciando mi rostro.

-No llores, esto no es culpa tuya.

-De todas formas, no puedo evitar sentirme mal. No se que es lo que le ha pasado...- Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiéndonos- Pasen- Entraron mi madre y Carlisle.

-Hola- Mi madre entró corriendo a abrazarme- Estás bien, ¿verdad?- Asentí devolviéndole el abrazo- Edward- Se giró a él- Siento que te haya pasado esto- Le acarició la mano.

-No te preocupes Esme, nadie sabía que él iba a comportarse así.

-Así no, pero si esperaba que sucediera algo. Tenía que haber hecho algo antes.

-Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Pregunté separándome un poco de ella para mirarla.

-Bella, hay algo que no te he contado nunca... Jacob tuvo un accidente hace tres años, casi muere ahogado en un lago. Cuando se recuperó se volvió un alcohólico, yo tuve que intervenir, hablé con él y con su madre, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño, poco después, cuando tú le dijiste lo que sentías por él te hizo daño por lo que yo le dije, pero así se alejó de ti. Un año después volviste a hablar con él, parecía que él había cambiado... Lo siento mucho, debía haberte avisado, debía haberte dicho esto antes, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto habría pasado.

-¿Por qué nunca me has contado esto?- Dije estupefacta.

-Porque tú no me hubieras perdonado que me hubiera metido en tu relación con Jacob, no me hubieras creído.

-¡Era mi vida! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

-Lo se, lo siento- Intentó abrazarme pero yo me levanté de la cama y se lo impedí.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿No te acuerdas de lo mal que lo pasé? ¡Creí que era la peor basura del mundo, que había hecho algo mal y por eso él me trataba así y tú dejaste que me lo creyera!- Salí furiosa de la habitación y me marché a la mía cerrando de un portazo.

Me sentía vacía, la persona en la que más confiaba, la que se suponía que debía sostenerme en mis peores momentos, me había fallado, había actuado a mis espaldas y esta vez no podía perdonarla, había sido demasiado para mi.

**Edward**

Me quedé estático en la cama ante la revelación de Esme, ni siquiera intenté moverme cuando Bella salió corriendo de la habitación, mi impresión era demasiada para poder hacer algún movimiento. Hasta que no oí los sollozos de Esme no fui capaz de reaccionar.

-Me lo merezco- Dijo aun sentada en el borde de mi cama- Debí habérselo dicho en cuanto pasó.

-No digas eso cariño- Mi padre la abrazó- Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para ella. Dale tiempo.

-Después de saber eso, me siento mucho mejor de haberle pegado una paliza al capullo integral de Jacob Black- Dije sonriendo- Esme, si no hubieras intervenido cuando lo hiciste vete a saber que le hubiera hecho a Bella. Seguro que acaba entendiéndolo.

-No lo creo, sufrió tanto por mi culpa que no creo que me perdone nunca.

-Lo hará, ya lo verás- Cogí su mano y la acaricié- Aunque tardará en hacerlo, es muy cabezota- Le sonreí intentando animarla.

-Si que lo es- Me devolvió la sonrisa- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho Edward, me alegro mucho de que Bella tenga un hermano como tú.

-No hay de que Esme. Quiero muchísimo a Bella- Dije intentando no alterar mi tono de voz.

Mi padre se llevó a Esme al salón y volvió a mi habitación muy serio, se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado antes Esme y me miró fijamente.

-Edward, puede que me lo esté imaginando pero me parece que no es precisamente amor fraternal el que sientes por Bella.

-¿Pero que dices papá?- Giré la cara para no seguir mirándole a los ojos, él era el único que sabía cuando mentía con solo mirarme.

-Edward, se sincero conmigo por favor, nunca nos hemos ocultado nada, no empecemos ahora.

-Si, papá, siento otro tipo de amor por Bella- Volví a mirarle a los ojos.

-Edward, se que necesitas cariño, que desde lo de tu madre no has podido estar con nadie pero Bella ha sufrido mucho. No quiero que le des falsas esperanzas si luego no vas a ir enserio con ella.

-Sabes, tiene gracia- Me incorporé con esfuerzo para mirarle de frente- Nunca había pensado esa razón para esta charla. Yo pensé que irías directo a decirme que no podía estar con ella, que ella es mi hermana y cosas así. No se si debo sentirme contento porque no me lo impides o dolido porque me ves capaz de dañarla de esa forma.

-Desde lo que le pasó a tu madre no has podido estar con ninguna chica, lo has intentado y nunca ha durado ninguna más de tres semanas. No es que desconfíe de ti, se que no lo haces con mala intención, no eres un Don Juan- Me miró muy serio- Solo quiero que me digas que estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, que no vas a romperle el corazón a Bella dentro de unas semanas.

-Te lo aseguro papá, lo que siento por Bella no lo había sentido nunca antes por ninguna chica, ni siquiera por Tanya. Bella hace que me olvide de todos mis problemas, hace que deje de sentirme culpable por lo que les pasó a las dos. Hace que vuelva a ser yo mismo- Unas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos- Ya no es que no quiera apartarla de mi, es que aunque lo intente no podría, ella es la que hace que sonría cada mañana, la que me hace ver que no soy un monstruo a pesar de lo que pasó aquella vez.

-Edward, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió, fue un accidente, tu madre debía haber comprobado que no había nada bajo el freno antes de arrancar. Tu dejaste la coca-cola en el coche, no debajo del freno, rodó hasta allí- Me cogió la cara y me obligó a mirarle directamente- Tanya y tu madre murieron por un maldito accidente, no eres ningún monstruo- Lo abracé con fuerza y lloré, solté todas las lágrimas que no había soltado en los cinco años que hacía de la muerte de mi madre y de Tanya, mi novia en aquel momento. Mi padre me correspondió el abrazo con efusividad- Se lo mucho que sufriste por la pérdida de Tanya, era una chica encantadora, y me alegro de que sientas por Bella algo tan fuerte. Nunca podría oponerme a una relación que os está ayudando a los dos, me siento tremendamente feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien especial. Mereces ser feliz Edward, los dos lo merecéis.

-Gracias papá- Solté mi abrazo y me sequé las lágrimas- Papá, Bella aun no quiere decir nada, no se lo digas a Esme, deja que sea ella la que se lo diga.

-No se lo diré, guardaré vuestro secreto hasta que ella esté preparada para contarlo- Besó mi mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Volví a recostarme en la cama y, al cerrar los ojos, sentí una paz interior inmensa, por primera vez me sentía libre, tranquilo y feliz. Me había perdonado a mi mismo, después de cinco dolorosos años, había superado la muerte de Tanya y de mi madre. Por fin podía dedicarme enteramente a Bella sin ningún dolor que me atormentara.

* * *

**Me encanta este capítulo, por fin sabemos que es lo que atormentaba tanto a Edward, aunque Bella aun no lo sabe jejeje**

**Bella se ha enfadado, y en mi opinión con motivo, aunque Esme lo hiciera por su bien, debía haberselo dicho.**

**¿Y que os parece Carlisle? A mi me parece que no hay mejor padre que él.**

**En el próximos capítulo sabremos algo de la historia de Alice, espero que os guste. Ya lo tengo escrito, así que dejar reviews, cuantos más dejéis, antes subiré el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	9. Capítulo 8º

**Bella**

Nadie vino a decirme nada, ni siquiera cuando no bajé a cenar, lo agradecí, no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos a mi madre. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había ocurrido, en que uno de mis mejores amigos había intentado abusar de mi cuando menos me lo esperaba. Estuve intentando llamar a Alice pero no me cogía el móvil y me habían dicho que no estaba en casa.

A la mañana siguiente no salí de mi habitación hasta que no escuché como se iban Carlisle y mi madre, entonces bajé a desayunar y me encontré a Edward sentado en la cocina.

-Hola- Me dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó torpemente a abrazarme- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me apretó fuerte con su brazo sano.

-Si, creo que si- Le devolví el abrazo- ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en la cama descansando?

-No puedo faltar a clase, eso si, hoy tendrás que conducir tú- Dijo con una mueca, pero yo sonreí.

Terminamos y nos marchamos a clase, había mucho revuelo y no sabía porque, busqué a Alice pero no la encontré por ningún lado así que subí a clase para hablar con el profesor Jasper, pero tampoco estaba en el aula.

-Bella, ¿no te has enterado?- Me dijo Ángela cuando me senté- Ayer por la noche pillaron a Alice en la casa del profesor. Alice está ahora en el despacho del director hablando y Jasper no ha aparecido en el instituto por orden suya.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible, Alice me hubiera dicho algo- Alice apareció por la puerta, fue a su asiento cogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta- ¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Bella, voy a faltar unos días a clase, eso es todo.

Salió de ahí sin ni siquiera mirarme, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Bella salió del aula corriendo y alcanzó a Alice en la salida del instituto.

-Alice, espera- Ella se giró y me miró- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo- Las dos salimos y caminamos por los jardines del instituto, nos sentamos en un banco- Ya te has enterado de todo, ¿no?

-Me han dicho algo, pero no creo que sea cierto.

-Lo es, pero no de la forma que ellos creen- Miró al suelo- Todos piensan que me acosté con él, pero no es así. Mis padres estaban los dos bebidos y gritaban cada vez más alto así que salí de casa y corrí. No tenía a donde ir así que fui a verle. Bella, nunca te lo he dicho pero Jasper y yo llevamos saliendo dos años- La miré sorprendida- Anoche, él me acogió y me consoló, se quedó a mi lado cuando me quedé dormida debido al llanto. No hicimos nada, nunca lo hemos hecho, él nunca ha dejado que nuestra relación llegue a más.

-Alice, ¿por que nunca me has dicho nada? Somos amigas, yo te hubiera ayudado, no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, pensaba que confiabas en mi.

-¡Así que para ti la amistad solo significa confiar en la otra para que te cuente secretitos! ¡Pues entonces no quiero tu amistad!- Se levantó y se quedó de pie dándome la espalda.

Salí corriendo de ahí, me metí en el coche y me puse a llorar con fuerza, estuve toda la mañana ahí llorando, Edward entró después de clases y me abrazó.

-¡No puedo más!- Dije con desesperación- Primero Jacob, luego mamá y ahora... Alice.

-Lo se, Alice me ha mandado un mensaje al móvil diciéndome lo que ha pasado- Me abrazó con más fuerza- Yo estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar.

Cuando me calmé conduje hasta casa, quería llegar y encerrarme en mi habitación, quería llorar y estar sola. Edward no se opuso a que me metiera sola a llorar, me entendía mejor de lo que merecía.

Estuve un buen rato llorando y entonces me vino a la mente lo que necesitaba, patinar, descargar mi ira patinando sobre hielo.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, dejé una nota para que Edward no se preocupara y me marché caminando hasta la pista de patinaje.

**Edward**

Bella estaba destrozada, demasiadas cosas juntas, la pobre tenía demasiadas cosas y yo no quise agobiarla más, le di su espacio, cuando estuviera preparada hablaría conmigo.

Esme llegó a casa sobre las seis de la tarde y subió a mi habitación con un papel en la mano.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Alice le ha dicho a Bella que no quiere ser amiga suya porque piensa que para Bella lo único importante de la amistad es contarse secretos. Solo porque Bella le ha dicho que podía haberle contado que estaba con el profesor ese.

-¿Alice estaba con Jasper?- Esme parecía escandalizada.

-Así es, ayer los pillaron y Bella se ha enterado hoy- Dije mirándola- Bella está destrozada.

-¿Por eso se ha ido?- La miré con los ojos como platos- Ha dejado una nota diciendo que se ha ido a despejarse, que no sabe cuando volverá.

-No sabía que se había ido.

-Espero que no vuelva tarde, no quiero que ande sola por ahí. Jacob está en el hospital pero no me fío.

-Si él está en el hospital no hay que preocuparse, ella es inteligente. Seguro que está aquí para la hora de la cena.

Eso esperaba yo también, pero la verdad es que me ponía nervioso no saber donde estaba ella.

**Jacob**

Me encontraba en el hospital después de la paliza que me había dado el desgraciado de Cullen, ya casi tenía a Bella, casi era mía. Estaba furioso, tantos años detrás de ella, y los dos últimos haciéndome el niño bueno para que ahora llegara este y me lo estropeara todo. Bella sería mía le gustara a ella o no.

Vi a mi madre entrar en la habitación con cara muy seria, se sentó junto a mi cama y me miró.

-Jacob, ¿porqué has hecho eso?

-Porque me da la gana. Y cierra el pico si no quieres que te de tu merecido.

-No Jacob, ya se ha acabado. He llamado a la policía, a partir de ahora eres responsabilidad del estado, te van a mandar a un reformatorio, se acabó toda esta tortura.

Salió de ahí sin mirarme si quiera, me había abandonado, me había entregado a la policía, mi madre me había traicionado. Pero eso no importaba, no estaba dispuesto a ir a ningún lugar donde me comieran la cabeza, me marcharía un tiempo de Forks, eso era. Cuando volviera, mi madre y Bella sabrían quien era yo.

Cogí mi ropa, me cambié y me marché por la ventana sin que nadie me viera, me alejé todo lo que pude a pie y después hice autoestop hasta llegar a Seatle.

**Edward**

Eran las diez de la noche y Bella aun no había vuelto, yo me estaba poniendo nervioso, no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar.

Esme me llamó a gritos desde el salón y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba con el teléfono en el oído mientras me mirada con terror pero no me dijo nada hasta que colgó.

-Era tu padre desde el hospital- Se acercó a mi- Han ido a por Jacob para llevárselo a un correccional y no estaba en su habitación. Se ha escapado y Bella está sola por ahí. Carlisle ha salido del hospital para ir a buscarla.

-Yo también voy- Dije serio y decidido.

-Voy contigo- Dijo tomándome de la mano- No puedo quedarme en casa sabiendo que él está suelto y puede que tras mi pequeña.

-Pues démonos prisa- Los dos fuimos hasta mi Volvo y subimos, Esme conducía debido al estado de mi rodilla- ¿Donde crees que ha podido ir?

-No lo se- Se quedó pensativa- A la playa, tal vez. Allí suele estar relajada-Nos encaminamos allí pero no estaba- Edward, llama a Alice, quizá a ido con ella.

Cogí el móvil mientras Esme conducía hacia otro lugar y marqué el número de la casa de Alice, Emmet fue el que respondió al teléfono.

-Emmet, ¿está Bella con Alice?

-No, Alice está encerrada en su habitación por orden de mis padres- Dijo con pesar- No puede recibir visitas ni contestar llamadas.

-Emmet, es importante, puede haberle pasado algo a Bella, si ella sabe donde ha podido ir necesito hablar con ella.

-Está bien, espera un momento.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, pero la voz de Alice rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué le ocurre ahora a Bella?- Dijo con indiferencia- ¿Ha tenido otro berrinche?

-¡Alice, deja de hablar de esa forma! ¡No eres la única que tiene problemas, nosotros los tenemos y bien gordos!

-¿No me digas? ¿Y que problema podéis tener tan grave?

-¡Si en lugar de hablarle a Bella como lo has hecho esta mañana la hubieras escuchado lo sabrías!- Esme me miró con dureza pero no me importó- ¿¡Te duele que te hayan pillado!? ¡Muy bien, es tu problema, no la pagues con Bella!

-¿¡Qué sabrás tú!? ¡Ella solo es una cotilla a la que le fastidia no haber tenido la exclusiva de la noticia!

-Por si te interesa- Bajé el tono porque me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso- Jacob Black intentó violar ayer a Bella- Ella se quedó en silencio- Y se acaba de escapar del hospital, no tenemos ni idea de donde está Bella, no sabemos si él la ha encontrado porque se ha ido esta tarde de casa destrozada porque tú has decidido no ser su amiga.

-Yo... Yo... No tenía ni idea... Yo... Lo siento... ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-¿Sabes a donde ha podido ir Bella?

-Normalmente, cuando se aparta de todo suele ir a sitios que le recuerdan a su padre, lugares donde ha estado con él. La última vez se metió en la comisaría, pero otras veces ha ido al lago donde él pescaba o al bosque donde él iba de caza... Hay muchas opciones.

-Gracias Alice, te llamaré cuando sepa algo- Colgué sin darle opción a decir nada más. Esme me miró amenazante- Siento haberle hablado así, era la única forma de que me escuchara.

-Ya hablaremos de eso- Miró de nuevo a la carretera- ¿Sabe donde está?

-No, dice que es probable que haya ido a algún sitio que frecuentara Charlie- Dije con pesar.

-Hay montones de sitios a los que podría haber ido...

-Esme- De repente me vino a la cabeza donde estaba- Ve ha la pista de hielo.

-¿A la pista de hielo?

-Si, el otro día la llevé allí. Me dijo que su padre la llevaba allí cuando era pequeña pero que desde lo que pasó no había vuelto. Creo que podría estar ahí.

-No perdemos nada por mirar- Dirigió el coche hacia la pista de hielo y yo avisé a mi padre de que nos encaminábamos hacia allí, él iría allí también.

Esme condujo realmente deprisa, llegué a temer por mi vida, nunca había visto a Esme tan imprudente, la preocupación por Bella le hacía olvidar todo lo demás, llegamos en apenas diez minutos.

Salimos del coche con miedo, si no la encontrábamos nuestras esperanzas se vendrían abajo. Entramos lentamente buscándola por las gradas, pero no estaba allí.

-No la veo- Dijo Esme medio llorando- No está aquí.

-Si que está- Señalé el centro de la pista.

-Dios mío- Esme se acercó un poco más a la pista- Está patinando- Se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Lo se, el otro día estuvimos aquí los dos patinando.

-No lo entiendes- Me miró y tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas- Bella no había vuelto aquí desde lo que le ocurrió a Charlie porque fue aquí donde ocurrió todo. Aquí fue donde se la llevaron y donde días después mataron a Charlie en presencia de ella, le cogió pánico a este lugar, dijo que no volvería a ponerse unos patines- Se acercó hasta el borde de la pista- Y mírala, está patinando como una profesional.

-Esme- Me coloqué a su lado- No sabía eso. Ella no llegó a contarme lo que había pasado, siento si he hecho algo que te moleste al traerla la otra vez, solo int...

-No, al contrario Edward, nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacer que ella volviera aquí y mucho menos que la hiciera patinar.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándola hasta que ella se percató de nuestra presencia y de la forma descontrolada con la que lloraba su madre. Se acercó a nosotros rápidamente y saltó la valla quedando a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Nada cariño- Esme se abrazó a ella y lloró más que antes- Solo es que me alegro de encontrarte.

-¿Encontrarme? ¿No leíste mi nota o que?

-Bella, cálmate- Le pedí- Hemos estado muy preocupados, Jacob se ha escapado antes de que fueran a internarlo, no sabíamos si había venido a por ti.

-Oh...- Ella miró a su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su forma de actuar, abrazó a Esme con dulzura- Mamá, no llores. Estoy bien- Esme la miró- Creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¡Bella!- Se escuchó a mi padre entrando corriendo- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, tranquilo, he estado aquí toda la tarde.

-Uffff.... Que susto nos hemos llevado- Mi padre también la abrazó.

Nos marchamos a casa, Esme fue con mi padre en el coche y yo llevé a Bella.

-¿Por que no me has dicho que te marchabas esta tarde?

-Porque necesitaba estar sola, no pensé que se armaría tanto escándalo por eso, lo siento- Bajó la mirada.

-Bella, no te sientas mal, tú no tienes al culpa. Lo importante es que estás bien. No hubiera podido soportar que te pasara algo. Te quiero demasiado.

-Y yo a ti- Me sonrió y acarició mi mano.

-Patinas realmente bien- Dije cambiando de tema- Eres toda una profesional.

-Gracias- Se sonrojó- La verdad es que quiero venir con más frecuencia, quiero coger la técnica que tenía antes.

-Vendremos siempre que quieras.

Llegamos a casa y nos sentamos los cuatro en el salón, Bella se sentó junto a Esme y nosotros enfrente, había que dejar claras algunas cosas.

-Bella, no quiero presionarte, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de no haberte contado antes todo lo de Jacob, pensé que hacía lo mejor para ti.

-Lo se mamá, pero entiende que me has fallado. Te perdono pero necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.

-Lo entiendo, haré lo que haga falta para volver a ganarme tu confianza- Ambas sonrieron.

-Ahora tenemos que hablar de otro tema- Dijo mi padre- Jacob Black está en busca y captura, todas las comisarías de Chicago tienen su foto y lo están buscando. Hasta que lo encontremos intenta estar sola el menor tiempo posible.

-Lo intentaré- Dije con pesar- Espero que Alice quiera acompañarme alguna vez.

-Hablando de Alice- Esme me miró- ¿Qué ha sido esa forma de hablarle por teléfono?

-Lo siento, pero si no le hablaba así aun estaríamos en mitad de la carretera intentando hablar con ella. Alice es muy terca, si no le hubiera hablado así no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Has hablado con Alice?- Bella me miró esperanzada.

-Si, después de haberle gritado unas cuantas verdades... ¡AU!- Me quejé cuando mi padre me dio un codazo en la costilla que me dolía- Alice estaba preocupada por ti. Creo que sería un buen momento para llamarla.

-Lo pensaré.

Ella subió a su habitación en silencio, mi padre me echó una reprimenda considerable por hablarle así a Alice, pero no me importó, si ella había entrado en razón había valido la pena.

**Bella**

Subí a mi habitación pensativa, no sabía si de verdad debía llamar a Alice, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme. Pero por otro lado, no era yo la que debía tener miedo, yo había dado todo por mi relación con Alice y lo seguiría dando, ella era mi amiga, y cuando se diera cuenta de que yo no buscaba saber sus secretos yo estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número.

-¿Diga?- Escuché su voz.

-Alice, soy Bella...

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta?**

**Primero de todo contestar a los que me han preguntado, no soy del team edward, soy del team carlisle, pero me gusta mas Edward que Jacob, sobre todo como pareja de Bella, pero si leeis mis otras historias vereis que el trato entre Jacob y Bella varía en cada una de ellas y que en cada una Jacob tiene un caracter diferente, no siempre lo pongo de cabron, creo que esta es la unica en la que sale de malo propiamente dicho.**

**Por otro lado, ¿que os a parecido Alice? Los que habeis visto la familia crece/ Marmalade Boy sabeis lo que ocurre, los demas, tendreis que esperar al próximo capítulo para las explicaciones, jejejejeje.**

**¿Y Esme? ¿No es bonito como reacciona cuando la ve patinando?**

**Creo que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, es el más tierno que he escrito de momento, y tengo escritos hasta el 11.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. Si no es mucho pedir, dejar reviews diciéndome lo que os parece el capítulo, eso me anima muchisimo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	10. Capítulo 9º

**Bella**

-¡Bella!- Se notó la voz de alivio- ¡No sabes el susto que me he llevado cuando Edward me llamó!

-¿En serio estabas preocupada por mi?- Mi voz sonó alegre- No esperaba eso después de lo que me dijiste esta mañana.

-Bella, respecto a eso- Oí como suspiraba- La amargura se apoderó de mi y no dije lo que sentía, tan solo dejé hablar a mi dolor.

-Entonces... ¿Sigues considerándome tu amiga?

-Eres mi mejor amiga Bella, nunca podría dejarte. Nunca podría encontrar a nadie que me escuché como tú, ni que me aconseje cuando lo necesito. Es cierto que no tienes ni idea de moda pero...- A ambas se nos escapó una pequeña risa- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No hay nada que perdonar Alice- Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara- ¿Cuando podré verte?

-No lo se, mis padres me han castigado. No puedo ni ir al instituto de momento. Creen que si lo hago me escaparé para ver a Jasper. Como si pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Jasper me ha dejado Bella- Su voz sonó quebrada- No quiere que pierda mi juventud con él, se ha marchado a Canadá con sus padres y me ha dejado.

-Voy a ir a tu casa, me da igual como se pongan tus padre- Colgué y salí de la habitación directa a la de Edward.

Llamé y entré nada más escuché su voz dándome permiso. Él me miró sorprendido de encontrarme allí tan seria.

-Edward, necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que entrar en casa de Alice sin que sus padres se enteren.

-¿Alice no ha querido hablar contigo?- Preguntó cogiéndome de la mano y sentándome a su lado.

-No es eso, si lo ha hecho, hemos aclarado las cosas pero necesita consuelo, Jasper la ha dejado...

-Voy a llamar a Emmet, él podrá introducirte en la casa- Cogió su móvil y marcó- Ve y avisa a Esme de que no vas a dormir aquí mientras yo hablo con Emmet.

Bajé y encontré a Carlisle en el sofá leyendo un libro, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Mamá, esta noche no dormiré en casa.

-¿Donde vas a ir Bella?- Preguntó preocupada por el tono serio de mi voz.

-A casa de Alice, necesita que esté con ella.

-¿Es por lo del profesor vuestro?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos- Edward me lo ha dicho antes de salir a buscarte.

-Ya... Si, es por eso.

-¿Entonces volvéis a hablaros?- Mi cara volvió a estar igual que antes- Cariño, se cuando te ocurre algo, y después de como Edward le ha hablado a Alice en el coche está claro que ha sido por ella.

-Ya está todo claro entre nosotras mamá. ¿Te importa que vaya?

-No cariño, creo que eres una amiga excelente- Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla- Pero ten cuidado con sus padres, ya sabes como se ponen cuando beben y se emborrachan.

-Lo se, no te preocupes- Le devolví el abrazo y subí corriendo a la habitación de Edward para ver si estaba todo claro.

Minutos después ambos estábamos en su volvo camino a casa de Alice, Edward estaba muy serio y callado, apenas había hablado tras su conversación con Emmet. No quise preguntarle, me imaginaba el motivo por el que estaba así. Pasó por delante de la puerta principal y fue a la de servicio, paró justo en frente y me miró fijamente.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa, cualquiera, quiero que me llames, vendré a por ti en seguida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Me asusté por su tono de voz.

-Emmet no quería que vinieras, él no va a estar esta noche y sus padres están bastante alterados con el tema de Alice, tiene miedo de que como no está él hagan alguna burrada- Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con preocupación- Por favor, si ocurre cualquier cosa llámame y vendré a por vosotras.

-No te preocupes, te llamaré si pasa algo- Besé sus labios antes de salir del coche.

Vi a Emmet esperándome en la puerta de servicio, se le veía nervioso, me abrió la puerta y me cogió del brazo llevándome rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, yo solo dejaba que él me llevara por el interior a escondidas. Al fin llegamos a la habitación de Alice y los dos entramos rápidos y en silencio.

-¡Bella!- Alice se lanzó a mis brazos- Gracias por haber venido.

-No hay de que Alice...

-Chicas, luego habláis, ahora escuchad- Las dos le prestamos atención- Papá y mamá hoy están muy tensos, no se que son capaces de hacer. No quiero que salgáis de la habitación para nada y si entran en la habitación, Bella quiero que te metas en el armario de Alice, si te pillan aquí será peor- Yo solo asentí- Alice, tú ya sabes como aplacarlos, ten cuidado- Nos abrazó a las dos- Siento mucho no poder estar esta noche, tengo turno de noche en el trabajo.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no pasará nada.

-Claro, y si ocurre algo Edward vendrá enseguida- Intenté tranquilizarlo.

-De todas formas tened cuidado las dos- Dijo antes de marcharse.

Nos quedamos solas en la habitación, Alice se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto su hermano abandonó la habitación, yo le devolví el abrazo y en el acto ella empezó a llorar.

-Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él? Lo quiero muchísimo, no puedo creer que me haya dejado.

-Ven aquí- la abracé con cariño y la consolé- Él ha pensado que eso era lo mejor para ti. ¿Cuando se ha marchado?

-Esta mañana, le ha dado una carta a Emmet- Dijo mirando el suelo- Volverá a por sus cosas este fin de semana pero no quiere que vaya a verle- Su llanto aumentó considerablemente.

-Iremos a verle, aunque él no quiera. Aunque sea un intento en vano, al menos podrás decirle todo lo que sientes- Yo le acariciaba la espalda intentando darle ánimos- Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y sonrió, la idea la animó muchísimo, pero ese ánimo se quitó en cuanto escuchamos a sus padres en el piso de abajo gritando y tirando cosas al suelo.

-Ya han empezado- Dijo ella con miedo en la voz- Hoy están más escandalosos.

-Ya se les pasará.

Ambas estuvimos en silencio casi dos horas, yo abrazaba a Alice, los comentarios de sus padres la estaban dejando hecha polvo. Ellos siempre se habían arrepentido de tenerla, no querían más hijos a parte de Emmet, y encima, al haber salido niña, siempre la trataron con desprecio. Emmet era el único miembro de la familia que se ocupaba de ella.

Tras escuchar como se rompía un jarrón, escuchamos pasos que subían por las escaleras, y antes de que nos diera tiempo a movernos, el padre de Alice abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Alice Brandom! ¿¡Qué hace esta chica aquí!? ¿¡No has hecho ya bastante!? ¡No puedes traer a gente de esta calaña a nuestra casa! ¡Son inferiores a nosotros!

-¡No te metas con mi amiga!- Alice se levantó aun con los ojos inundados en lágrimas- ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!

-¿Amiga?- Su padre empezó a reírse a carcajadas- Esa chica lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de nuestra fortuna, y tú no haces más que regalarla- Se acercó a ella y la cogió del cuello- ¡No vas a volver a arruinar la reputación de nuestro apellido!

Yo hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, me lancé contra él y le mordí la mano con fuerza. Él, después de gritar, me pegó un guantazo que me hizo caer, pero a la vez había soltado a Alice. Yo actué con rapidez, tomé a Alice de la mano y empecé a correr hacia la salida de servicio, corrí todo lo que pude, hasta estar fuera de la propiedad. Escuché pasos detrás de nosotras y corrí más, Alice hacía lo mismo que yo, las dos corríamos con toda la rapidez que podíamos.

-¡VOLVED AQUÍ MALDITAS NIÑATAS!- Escuché al señor Brandom muy cerca de nosotras.

Al escucharlo tan cerca hice lo único que se me ocurrió, vi el bosque a nuestra izquierda y tiré de Alice hacia allí. Nos adentramos muchísimo en el bosque, hasta que dejé de escuchar pasos a nuestro alrededor, entonces me paré a tomar aliento, Alice hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Cuando mi respiración se normalizó el pánico se apoderó de mi, no conocía esta parte del bosque, no sabía donde nos encontrábamos y nos habíamos adentrado mucho, claramente estamos perdidas.

-Bella- Dijo Alice en un susurro- ¿Tienes tu móvil aquí? Yo no tengo el mío.

-Si lo tengo- Lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo de mi pantalón- Tengo cobertura- Dije sonriente y marqué el número de Edward.

**Edward**

Hacía más de dos horas que había dejado a Bella en casa de Alice, Esme y papá aun no se habían acostado, estaban en el salón viendo una película. Yo intenté dormirme pero por más vueltas que daba no lo conseguía, estaba muy nervioso.

Escuché el sonido de mi móvil y vi el número de Bella en él, me puse blanco y respondí al instante.

-¿Bella?

-¡Edward!- Dijo con un tono de alivio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estáis las dos bien?

-Más o menos- Respondió con inseguridad- No estamos en casa de Alice. Nos hemos perdido en el bosque.

-¿¡Qué hacéis metidas en el bosque!?- Me enfadé, se suponía que debía llamarme si ocurría algo no internarse en el bosque.

-Edward, hemos tenido que salir corriendo de casa de Alice, su padre ha intentado estrangularla. Hemos corrido todo lo que podíamos pero nos pisaba los talones- Su voz estaba nerviosa y llorosa- Lo único que se me ha ocurrido era meterme en el bosque... Nos ha perdido la pista pero no se donde estamos...

-Vale, tranquila. Voy a buscar a mi padre y te llamo en dos minutos, no os mováis de donde sea que os encontréis- Intenté sonar seguro de mi mismo pero estaba aterrado.

-Vale- Dijo en un susurro- Date prisa.

Colgué y salí disparado al salón, los dos estaban abrazados viendo una película. Les conté lo que me había dicho Bella y mi padre me pidió el móvil para hablar con Bella mientras Esme avisaba con el fijo a la policía.

-Bella, soy Carlisle- Dijo mi padre cuando ella respondió- Quiero que me escuches con atención, que pienses muy bien todo y respondas- Un pequeño silencio- ¿Por donde entrasteis en el bosque?- Otro silencio, mi padre sacó un papel y un boli y escribió lo que Bella le dijo- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvisteis corriendo dentro del bosque?- Volvió a apuntar- Muy bien Bella, escúchame bien. Quiero que busquéis un lugar seguro, algún lugar donde no corra mucho el aire y podáis pasar la noche por si no os encontramos a tiempo- Eso me hizo estremecerme, la sola idea de que ella no apareciera en toda la noche era imposible de asimilar para mi cerebro- Una cueva o un hueco entre algunas raíces, dejad algo a la vista para que sepamos que estáis ahí si pasamos cerca- Silencio- No os asustéis, pronto os encontraremos y todo se arreglará.

Mi padre colgó y me tendió el teléfono, me cogió del brazo y también a Esme que esperaba a mi lado y nos dirigimos en el coche al punto que había dicho Bella.

-La policía ha dicho que está de camino a casa de los Brandom, si es así nos los encontraremos en el camino- Dijo Esme sentada en el asiento del copiloto del mercedes de mi padre. Me impresionaba lo calmada que se encontraba ante la situación, lo estaba llevando mucho mejor que yo.

Al llegar vimos pasar dos coches de policía, uno paró a nuestro lado y el otro continuó, la búsqueda de las chicas empezaba en ese momento.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece?**

**Creo que ni siquiera los que habéis visto La familia crece/Marmalade Boy os esperabais lo de los padres de Alice, así que espero que no os haya decepcionado.**

**Bueno, en este capítulo veis a una Bella un poquito más tranquila, cuando se trata de su amiga se comporta muy diferente.**

**Alice tambien tiene 15, y si, empezó su relación con Jasper a los 13 aunque él tenía unos cuantos más, como unos 10 más, ¿y que? Eso hace más interesante la historia.**

**Espero vuestros reviews diciéndome lo que os parece el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	11. Capítulo 10º

**Bella**

-Vamos Alice, hay que buscar un lugar seguro para quedarnos hasta que nos encuentren- Cogí el brazo de Alice y caminamos lentamente.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos dando vueltas hasta que encontramos una pequeña cueva, nos metimos en ella después de que yo me quitara la chaqueta y la dejara en la entrada para que la vieran si pasaban por ahí.

Las dos nos adentramos en la cueva y nos acurrucamos la una contra la otra, yo tenía frío pero no podía ponerme la chaqueta, que nos encontraran dependía de ello. Alice notó que estaba tiritando y frotó mis brazos.

-Coge tu chaqueta Bella, te vas a congelar.

-No puedo Alice, ellos tienen que ver la chaqueta para encontrarnos- Le dije intentando no castañear mis dientes- No te preocupes, no me pasará nada.

-Al menos deja que te de calor- Dijo abrazándome y frotando con más fuerza mis brazos.

Conforme pasaba la noche y aumentaba el frío fui perdiendo la noción de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, al final no pude ver ni sentir nada

**Edward**

Llevábamos horas buscándolas, no había rastro de ellas, habían corrido mucho para alejarse tanto. Lo peor de todo era que hacía muchísimo frío, si no habían encontrado un lugar bueno para guarecerse, podrían estar congelándose.

Mi padre y Esme iban cogidos de la mano, ellos encabezaban la marcha, a los lados iban un montón de policías ayudándonos a buscarlas, y yo iba en un costado, mirando todo a mi alrededor.

Pasaban las horas y no las encontrábamos, los agentes dijeron que debíamos volver, ya estaba amaneciendo y no creían posible encontrarlas sin un equipo especializado.

-Vamos Edward- Me cogió mi padre del brazo- Ya has oído a los agentes- Me giré para no mirarle, no quería irme. Al girarme vi algo a lo lejos.

-Espera un momento- Avancé unos pasos para ver mejor lo que era. Al reconocer el objeto me tensé- ¡Es la chaqueta de Bella!- Empecé a correr lo más rápido que mi rodilla y mis costillas me dejaban.

Llegué a la chaqueta y vi que estaba situada junto a una cueva, a los pocos segundos, mi padre, Esme y unos agentes se colocaron detrás de mi. Yo no esperé a que me dieran permiso, me adentré en la cueva rápidamente. Mi padre me cogió del hombro y caminó a mi lado con una linterna en la mano.

-¿Alice? ¿Bella?- Las llamó mi padre, pero no hubo respuesta- Adentrémonos un poco más.

Seguimos caminando y al fondo de la cueva vimos sus cuerpos inconscientes, estaban las dos heladas, y sus pulsaciones eran muy bajas. Yo tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y mi padre cogió a Alice. Había que llevarlas al hospital con extrema urgencia.

Las llevamos en el coche, Esme cogió a Bella sobre sus rodillas y yo llevé a Alice en brazos, los dos no dejábamos de frotarlas con mantas para que sus cuerpos entraran en calor, habían sufrido una hipotermia.

En el hospital, mi padre entró con ellas, Esme y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, Emmet llegó unos minutos después con el rostro desencajado. Rosalie le acompañaba de la mano también muy angustiada.

-Me ha llamado la policía, van a encerrar a mis padres una temporada- Explicó Emmet sentándose a mi lado- Parece ser que no es lo primero que hacen, ya habían tenido denuncias por maltrato con clientes, empleados y vecinos. Ahora parece que por fin han tomado cartas en el asunto.

-Lo siento mucho Emmet, si necesitas cualquier cosa pídela sin problema- Dijo mi madre levantándose y abrazándolo.

-Solo necesito que mi hermana se ponga bien, es lo único que necesito- Miró al suelo- He pedido la custodia de Alice. Voy a ser su tutor legal, después de todo soy su hermano y soy mayor de edad.

Emmet estaba muy deprimido por lo que había ocurrido, se sintió mal por haber ido a trabajar dejándolas solas con sus padres. Rosalie lo abrazaba con fuerza pero ni siquiera eso lo calmaba.

Mi padre salió poco después, tenía buena cara, eso nos hizo tranquilizarnos un poco.

-Bella y Alice están fuera de peligro, solo necesitan descansar, estar en lugares bien climatizados y tomar buena comida caliente- Sonrió y abrazó a Esme- Si todo sigue igual, esta tarde podrán salir y volver a casa.

Mi cuerpo se relajó automáticamente, y noté que el de Emmet también, Bella y Alice estaban a salvo. Esme tiró de mi para que me uniera al abrazo entre mi padre y ella, yo acepté gustoso, me sentía feliz.

Papá nos dejó pasar a todos a verlas, estaban muy pálidas a causa del frío, y no despertaron en toda la tarde.

Emmet y Rosalie se llevaron a Alice a casa mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con Bella, la subimos a su habitación y la acostamos.

Esme se quedó con ella dentro, y aunque yo me moría por hacer lo mismo, a ojos de Esme yo solo era su hermano, no podía mostrarle mi afecto a Bella hasta que ella estuviera preparada, así que salí y me marché a mi habitación hasta que me dejaran estar a solas con ella.

**Bella**

Empecé a notar un olor familiar, el olor a la colonia que usaba mi madre me inundó por completo, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a mi madre dormida a mi lado, abrazándome por encima de las sábanas.

Intenté moverme sin despertarla, pero no lo conseguí, mi garganta soltó un quejido cuando lo hice y eso la despertó.

-Bella- Mi madre se incorporó y me acarició la mejilla con cariño- Por fin has despertado.

-¿Cuanto he estado inconsciente?- Mi voz sonó áspera.

-Desde antes de que te encontráramos de madrugada, hace casi un día.

-Siento haber ido al bosque- Intenté levantarme pero volví a quejarme de dolor- No sabía a donde ir, el señor Brandom nos habría cogido sino.

-No te preocupes, hiciste lo que creíste mejor.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Ella está bien?

-Está perfectamente, Emmet se la llevó a su casa, deben hablar de cosas importantes y dolorosas para ellos- Mi mirada era de preocupación- Han detenido a los padres de Alice y Emmet, van a pasar una temporada larga en la cárcel y Emmet quiere ser el tutor legal de Alice así que tienen mucho papeleo por delante.

-Mamá- Levanté los brazos con dificultad y abracé torpemente a mi madre- Tuve tanto miedo de que nos alcanzara- Ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-Ya está cariño, ya pasó todo- Esperó a que me calmara antes de soltarme- Hoy he descubierto algo- Dijo mi madre mirándome con picardía- Hablas en sueños.

-...- Me quedé blanca de la impresión- ¿Que he dicho?

-Pues varias cosas, pero ha habido una en concreto que me ha llamado la atención- Me miró sonriendo- ¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo Edward y tú?

-Pues...- Tragué saliva, no estaba preparada para esta conversación- Desde la fiesta en la casa de la playa de Alice. Hace tan solo unos días.

-¿Lo quieres de verdad?- Asentí- Él ha conseguido que haga cosas que creí que nunca podría hacer.

-Ya lo vi en la pista de hielo- Me sonrió- Bella, me alegro de que seas feliz, solo te pido que te tomes las cosas con calma. Aun tienes 15 años, eres una adolescente, Edward verá las cosas de otra forma, es más mayor y más maduro que tú, no hagas tonterías porque él sea mayor.

-Mamá, ¿estás intentando tener una charla de sexo conmigo?

-Bueno, es mi deber como madre tenerla- Se empezó a reír- No quiero que sea una charla, solo era un consejo. Se que eres muy madura para tu edad, y se que Edward es muy responsable. Solo quiero que no tengas prisa, las cosas pasaran cuando tengan que pasar, no hay que forzarlas- Besó mi frente y se dispuso a salir

-Mamá- Me puse colorada- Se que luego me arrepentiré de preguntarte esto pero... ¿cuando tuviste tu primera relación?

-Pues fue cuando me quedé embarazada de ti- Dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a mi.

-¿No estuviste con nadie antes de casarte con papá?

-Bella, me quedé embarazada tres meses antes de la boda- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me sonrojé más todavía- Volvimos de una fiesta, mis padres no estaban en casa y los dos íbamos con algunas copas de mas. Simplemente pasó.

-No teníais planeado tenerme...

-No tan pronto, pero cuando nos enteramos de que estabas en camino nos alegramos los dos. La boda ya estaba prevista, y tu padre y yo nos amábamos con locura. No fuiste concebida con una planificación previa, pero eso hizo que tenerte fuera más especial, los dos lo vivimos con más ilusión.

-Y mamá- Cogí sus manos con fuerza- Si alguna vez yo no tomara precauciones y me quedara embarazada, ¿me echarías de casa?- La miré a los ojos- Nunca lo he hecho con nadie, pero si llegara a pasar, ¿que harías?

-Cuidarte como lo he hecho siempre, ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera y quereros a los dos con locura.

-Gracias mamá- Sonreí ampliamente y ella hizo lo mismo.

-De nada mi niña, pero por favor, intenta evitarlo por el momento. Aun eres joven y tienes toda la vida por delante.

-No tengo expectativas de tener hijos muy pronto mamá, no te preocupes.

-Je, je, je. Solo te lo digo- Me besó la frente- Descansa cariño, mañana hablaremos de más cosas si tienes alguna duda más.

Salió, apagó la luz y me dejó sola, yo me sentía tan cansada que no tardé en volver a dormirme.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa**

**os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Se que no es muy largo pero el siguiente es muy emotivo y más largo en compensación.**

**De todas formas este capítulo es bonito, decidme que os ha parecido.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. Capítulo 11º

**Edward**

Escuché unos golpecitos en mi puerta, me levanté y abrí lentamente, Esme estaba mirándome con una sonrisa. La hice pasar y los dos nos sentamos en mi cama, el uno frente al otro.

-Bella ya ha despertado- Dijo cogiéndome la mano- Creí que querrías saberlo.

-Si, claro que quiero saberlo- Sonreí también- Después de todo Bella es mi hermana- Dije despreocupadamente.

-Y tu novia también.

-Si, mi nov...- Miré a Esme boquiabierto- Bella habla en sueños y no ha parado de llamarte y de pedirte que no la dejaras. Las dos hemos tenido una charla al respecto.

-Antes de que me digas nada, deja que te lo explique- Pedí rápidamente- Yo quiero a Bella como nunca he querido a nadie, me hace sentir tranquilidad, puedo ser yo mismo. Se que es una situación complicada, que tú y mi padre estáis casados, pero a ella y a mi no nos unen lazos de sangre, no quiero perderla, no podría soportalo. Te pido que no me juzgues muy mal por esto, te aseguro que la quiero, es el amor de mi vida, y por alguna extraña razón ella me corresponde...

-¿Has acabado?- La miré sorprendido- No he venido a decirte que la dejes. He venido a saber si ibas en serio con ella, y acabas de responderlo- Rió y me acarició la mano- No podría negarme a que estuvieras con ella, después de muchos años por fin la veo sonreír de verdad, está superando el pasado y todo es gracias a ti.

-¿Entonces, no estás en contra de lo nuestro?

-Para nada- No pude evitarlo, la abracé con fuerza, me sentía tan feliz de que tanto mi padre como Esme aprobaran lo nuestro- Solo te pido que tengáis cuidado con lo que hacéis. Ella aun es joven, no cometáis locuras.

-Te prometo que iremos despacio, quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella.

-Se que lo harás- Besó mi mejilla y se marchó.

Yo esperé unos minutos pensando en la charla que acababa de tener con Esme, obligándome a creer que no había sido una alucinación y Esme había aceptado lo nuestro.

Después me levanté y fui a la habitación de Bella, entré sin llamar, vi que ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, sonrió al verme y yo me lancé sobre ella con un apasionado beso que ella correspondió al instante.

-¡EH!- Escuché la voz de mi padre divertida desde la puerta- ¡Esas cosas en privado!- Me separé de ella y lo miré, Esme estaba a su lado riendo, seguramente por mi cara o por la colorada de Bella- Venía a ver como estaba Bella pero creo que he venido en mal momento.

-No, para nada- Dije yo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara más- Es que estuve tan preocupado por ella ayer que no he podido evitarlo- Me levanté y me separé de la cama- Revisa a la paciente.

Esme y él rieron con ganas, Esme me cogió del brazo y los dos nos quedamos mirando como mi padre le tomaba la temperatura y el pulso a Bella.

-Estás perfectamente, solo un poco destemplada, en unos días podrás salir de casa. No es necesario que estés todo el día en la cama- Esme se acercó a ella tirando de mi- Habíamos pensado que si te encuentras con ganas podíamos ir todos al salón y hacer tarde de cine, me ha dicho Esme que tu cumpleaños es mañana.

-Si, es mañana- Dijo ella sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-Yo mañana no podré estar porque tengo turno de 24 horas en el hospital. Y puesto que es lo primero que podemos celebrar todos juntos, me gustaría celebrarlo hoy.

-Cla... Claro- Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa- Me pongo algo abrigado y bajo enseguida.

Los tres salimos de la habitación, yo miré a Esme y la paré junto a mi padre al pie de las escaleras.

-Bella no me había dicho que era su cumpleaños mañana.

-No se lo dice a nadie- Esme bajó la mirada- No le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños. El día del cumpleaños de Bella también era el cumpleaños de Charlie, para ella es difícil.

-Por eso le he dicho que si no le molestaba- Aclaró mi padre- Si ella hubiera dicho que no, lo hubiera entendido.

-Vaya... ¿Y ahora que le regalo? No le he comprado nada.

-Te aseguro que ese era su objetivo al no decirte nada, no le gustan los regalos- Esme se rió- Aunque yo le compro siempre uno- Bajé mi mirada- Su cumpleaños es mañana, tienes tiempo para mirarle algo.

-Esta bien- Me obligué a sonreír- Bajemos o Bella nos encontrará aquí y pensará que estamos planeando algo.

Los dos se rieron y bajaron conmigo al salón, Esme fue a hacer palomitas y sacó bebidas para todos, papá preparó el DVD y la televisión y yo me encargué de poner la estufa y sacar mantas, Bella debía estar calentita.

Ella bajó poco después con unos baqueros y un jersey azul de lana, me quedé mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, el azul le quedaba estupendamente.

-¿Ese jersey no es el que te regalé el año pasado?- Preguntó Esme con algo de malicia. Ella asintió con la mirada en el suelo- ¿El que te habías negado a ponerte?

-Es que es lo más calentito que tenía y tengo algo de frío.

-Je, je, je- Ella rió- Por eso te lo compré.

-Anda, ven aquí, tenemos mantas para taparte y quitarte el frío- Dijo mi padre rápidamente- Y está todo listo para la sesión de películas.

Bella bajó y se sentó en el sofá, Esme se sentó a su izquierda y la envolvió con una manta, yo me senté a su derecha y tomé su mano. Papá se sentó junto a Esme y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Bella- Empezó a decir Esme algo nerviosa- Había pensado que... Ya que ellos no han visto nada de cuando eras pequeña... ¿Te parece si ponemos los videos de cuando eras pequeña?- Bella la miró sin responder.

-A cambio- Continuó mi padre- Yo pondré los de Edward- Mi mirada lo acribilló.

-De eso nada- Me quejé rápidamente- Tengo mi dignidad, no quiero perderla toda en una tarde.

-¡No!- Dijo Bella mirándome- Quiero verlos- Sonrió de una forma muy inocente- Es lo justo, tú ves los míos y yo veo los tuyos.

-Me niego en rotundo.

-Bueno, somos una familia así que vamos a votarlo para que no haya injusticias- Dijo mi padre- ¿Votos en contra de ver los videos?- Levanté la mano rápidamente- ¿A favor?- Ellos tres levantaron la mano y me sonrieron- Hay mayoría, te aguantas Edward.

Me apretujé contra la esquina del sofá, no quería verme de pequeño, pero sentí como la mano de Bella apretaba la mía y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, entonces pensé en como tendría que estar sintiéndose ella por esto.

Bella, con tan solo 15 años, estaba dispuesta a ver los videos en los que salía su padre, estaba dispuesta a mostrármelos a pesar del dolor que le causarían, y yo estaba enfadado porque me iban a ver haciendo tonterías.

Eso me demostró una cosa, a mis 18 años era más inmaduro y cobarde que Bella, pero eso no volvería a pasar, yo quería ser merecedor del cariño de Bella y para ello tenía que ser valiente ante todo.

Papá puso el primer video mío, ahí estaba yo, en los brazos de mi madre, con tan solo unas horas de vida, ella sonreía y me cantaba, al escuchar la canción miles de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, todos los recuerdos que tenía de mi madre y me sentí feliz de volver a verla aunque fuera en la televisión.

En el siguiente video, yo tenía cinco años, estaba haciendo un regalo para mi padre para navidad, era un muñeco de arcilla, pero tosí y se me cayó al suelo. Cogí un berrinche muy grande, pero mi madre me consoló diciéndome que a mi padre le iba a gustar igual, que lo que a él le importaba era que se lo hubiera hecho yo. El video continuaba con el momento en el que yo se lo regalaba y como él se había emocionado al verlo, eso me hizo sonreír.

El video de cuando tenía siete años fue más vergonzoso, era un festival del colegio y en él, yo participaba en la obra de teatro como duendecillo, llevaba mayas verdes, un gorrito puntiagudo y tenía la cara pintada con coloretes enormes. Escuché como Bella se reía a mi lado y eso hizo que me sonrojara.

Y fuimos poniendo un video detrás de otro hasta el último en el que salía mi madre, el último que grabamos. Era en navidad, yo estaba tocando una canción al piano con Tanya a mi lado, mi madre sonreía escuchándome sentada en el sillón que había al lado mientras mi padre grababa.

Al ver ese video me sentí vacío por dentro, ese video lo grabamos el día antes del accidente, fue la última vez que pude disfrutar de mi madre, involuntariamente las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-¿Que os han parecido?- Preguntó papá levantándose del sofá- No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad Edward?

-No... Me ha gustado...- Todos me miraron llorar- Lo siento...

-No lo sientas Edward- Dijo Esme- Es difícil recordar, y también doloroso. Pero eso es lo que nos hace humanos.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Iré ha hacer más palomitas- Dijo mi padre cogiendo el bol vacío.

-Yo iré a por los videos de Bella- Esme también se levantó dejándonos solos a Bella y a mi.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella- No tienes buena cara.

-Si, es solo que... El último video se grabó el día antes del accidente en el que murieron mi madre y Tanya.

-¿Tanya es la chica que sale en el video?

-Si, era mi novia entonces, teníamos los dos 13 años, nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños... Esa fue la última vez que las vi, mi madre se llevó a Tanya a casa antes de que yo me levantara...- No podía contener mis lágrimas- Se que no tengo la culpa, fue un accidente, pero si yo hubiera sido más ordenado no hubiera pasado...- Bella me acarició la mejilla- El accidente que tuvieron fue porque se quedó atascada detrás del freno una lata de coca-cola que a mi se me había olvidado en el coche... Mamá no pudo frenar...- Bella me abrazó con fuerza y yo la apreté contra mi- La echo tanto de menos...

-Edward- Escuché a Esme detrás de mi y sentí sus brazos alrededor mío, al igual que los de mi padre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Mi padre se agachó a mi altura.

-Si, mucho mejor- Lo abracé y me sequé las lágrimas- Creo que ha sido una idea genial ver los videos.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Ahora tocan los de Bella- Esme ya estaba agachada junto al DVD, yo me senté bien y me dispuse a ver los videos de mi ángel. Ella tomó mi mano con cariño y me sonrió levemente para darme apoyo y consolar mi alma, que cada vez dolía menos.

Empezaron los videos y yo sonreí ampliamente al ver a mi Bella tan pequeñita en los brazos de Esme, ella siempre había sido muy tímida y eso la hacía más encantadora a mis ojos.

Uno de los videos era de cuando Bella tenía dos años, su padre estaba montado en un caballo negro con Bella en su regazo, Esme grababa la escena, era precioso verla con su padre.

En la playa, a los seis años, Esme le enseñaba a nadar, estaba adorable con sus manguitos para no hundirse.

A los siete años, Charlie la llevó a patinar sobre hielo la primera vez, al principio se le veía el miedo en la cara, pero después de la tercera caída se la veía mucho más segura. Después de eso, casi todos los videos eran en la pista de hielo, entonces se me ocurrió el regalo perfecto para ella.

Seguimos viendo videos hasta que llegamos al último, en él, Charlie sonreía al ver a Bella, con nueve años vestida de princesa. Bella había representado a la bella durmiente en la obra del colegio y Charlie estaba orgulloso de ella.

Vi como Bella hacia esfuerzos por no llorar, yo apreté su mano y besé su mejilla. Cuando ese video llegó a su fin, Esme encendió las luces y miró a Bella fijamente.

-Se lo que te cuesta ver y hablar sobre las cosas relacionadas con tu padre pero hay veces que debemos hacerlo para desahogarnos, y tú has estado callada mucho tiempo.

-Lo se, y lo siento. Te prometo intentar hablar más de él- Esme le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Bueno, se supone que estamos celebrando un cumpleaños- Mi padre se levantó y cogió algo del armario- Se que no te gustan los regalos pero espero que no te moleste que te haga uno.

-No tenías porque haberte molestado- Dijo Bella cogiendo el paquete que le acercaba mi padre. Bella abrió el regalo lentamente y vio la caja- ¿Una video cámara?

-Así es, he pensado que igual querías empezar a grabar videos de tu vida. No sientas obligación de usarla, solo he pensado que igual querrías retomar la afición de tu padre y grabar algunos acontecimientos de tu vida.

-Esto es... Es... Es maravilloso- Se levantó y corrió a abrazar a mi padre- Gracias. Creo que es una idea genial.

-El mío te lo daré mañana, ya conoces la tradición- Dijo Esme dejándonos en ascuas a mi padre y a mi- Ellos aun no han visto como nos entregamos los regalos aquí.

-Vale, será divertido- Dijo Bella- Pero que no sirva de precedente mamá, esta vez acepto el regalo por ellos.

******************************************************************************************************  
**

**Hola,**

**¿que os ha parecido? En mi opinión es el capítulo más bonito que he escrito hasta la fecha. Me encanta el momento en el que Edward le cuenta a Bella su historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiemte  
**


	13. Capítulo 12º

**Bella**

Aunque no lo reconocería nunca delante de mi madre, me había gustado celebrar mi cumpleaños, hacía seis años que no lo celebraba, y hacerlo junto a mi madre, Carlisle y Edward me había hecho darme cuenta de lo cerrada que había estado a todo.

Estuvimos hasta tarde en el salón, después de ver los videos cenamos y estuvimos charlando de muchas cosas, cosas sin importancia, pero que hacían que estuviéramos todos riendo.

Sobre las once de la noche me encontraba bastante cansada así que subí a mi habitación después de dar las buenas noches y agradecerles la mini fiesta de cumpleaños. Edward me acompañó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama mirándome fijamente.

-Ha sido todo un detalle que le dejaras celebrar tu cumpleaños a mi padre, te puedo asegurar que le ha hecho mucha ilusión.

-Creo que al principio he aceptado porque no me lo esperaba, pero no me arrepiento, me lo he pasado muy bien- Sonreí sinceramente.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?- Bajé la mirada- Me hubiera gustado comprarte algún detalle.

-No me gustan los regalos por lo general- Dije sin mirarle- El de tu padre ha sido el primero que me ha gustado desde hace años.

-En tu próximo cumpleaños no te libras, ahora que ya se la fecha no se me escapará la oportunidad de comprarte algo.

-Acabas de encabezar mi lista de personas a las que debo asesinar antes de mi próximo cumpleaños- Dije mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- Estás incluso por encima de Alice.

-¿En serio?- Sonrió- Si es que nadie me puede superar, je, je, je- Me acarició la mejilla- ¿Te enfadarás mucho conmigo si te hago un regalito mañana?

-No me enfadaré porque es la primera vez, pero al igual que le he dicho a mi madre, que no sirva de precedente.

Besó mi frente y salió de la habitación para dejarme dormir, y yo no tardé en hacerlo, estaba realmente cansada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba sola en casa, Carlisle se había ido al hospital y no volvería hasta el día siguiente, mamá se había ido a trabajar a su tienda de decoración y Edward se había ido a clase.

No tenía nada que hacer así que llamé a la única persona que sabía que se encontraría en casa en ese momento.

-¿Diga?

-Alice, soy Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono- Ya tienes 16 años.

-Alice, como vuelvas a gritar así te cuelgo, mis oídos no podrán soportar eso más veces.

-Lo siento- Parecía estar contenta- ¿Tu madre se enfadó contigo por haber entrado en el bosque?

-No, al contrario, todos han sido muy comprensivos, hasta me han hecho celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Y lo has celebrado sin mi!?- Estaba indignada- ¡Bella!

-Lo siento. Fue improvisado. Carlisle no podía estar hoy y me pidió celebrarlo los cuatro juntos anoche.

Nos pasamos la mañana hablando, hasta la hora de comer, Edward llegaría sobre las seis, así que aun me quedaba un rato para estar sola, no sabía que hacer así que cogí mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir.

Las horas transcurrían y yo no despegaba el bolígrafo del papel, estaba tan inmersa en lo que escribía que no me di cuenta de que habían llegado Edward y mi madre hasta que mi pusieron una bandeja con mi merienda sobre el cuaderno.

-Si que estabas concentrada- Dijo mamá a mi lado- No nos has hecho ni caso.

-Lo siento- Sonreí avergonzada- Sabes que cuando escribo estoy en otro mundo.

-Lo se, pero Edward no. Lo has asustado- Mi madre reía y yo giré a ver la cara de Edward de reproche- El pobre a pensado que te pasaba algo raro, no pestañeabas si quiera.

-Solo estaba concentrada.

-Si te concentraras igual para estudiar sería estupendo- Se quejó mi madre- Tómate la merienda y baja al salón- Mi madre se fue nada más decir eso.

Yo miré a Edward, su cara de verdad mostraba enfado, me levanté y me acerqué a él a darle un beso en señal de perdón, pero el giró la cara.

-No te enfades conmigo, no lo hago adrede.

-Lo se, pero eso no quita lo asustado que he estado al verte así, parecía que estabas hipnotizada o algo así, he llegado a pensar que te habían abducido los extraterrestres o que te había captado una secta o algo así.

-Exagerado- Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo- ¿Me perdonas?

-Supongo que si, pero solo si me dejas ver lo que te tenía tan absorta. Quiero leer lo que has escrito.

-Mejor no, no soy buena escribiendo, lo hago por afición- Fui a la mesa y cogí rápidamente el cuaderno.

-Por favor, me hace mucha ilusión leer algo escrito por ti- Me dio un beso en los labios y no pude resistirme. Le entregué el cuaderno sonrojada- Mientras ves merendando o Esme se enfadará porque no bajas.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras merendaba no dejaba de mirar la cara de Edward al leer mi relato, para mi desgracia, no mostraba ninguna señal de si le gustaba o por el contrario pensaba que era una pésima escritora. Nunca le había enseñado a nadie mis historias, en mi opinión no eran buenas y tenía miedo de que alguien me lo dijera.

Terminé de merendar y a los pocos minutos Edward terminó mi relato, me entregó el cuaderno y se quedó pensativo mirando la ventana.

-Esto.... Edward...

-Dime- Siguió sin mirarme.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Estoy pensando las palabras para decirte lo que pienso de tu historia- Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-No lo pienses, dime como de mala crees que es y acabemos de una vez- Bajé mi mirada.

-¿Pero que dices?- Me miró por primera vez- ¡Es buenísima!- Levanté la mirada incrédula- Sabes transmitir emociones y sentimientos, leer eso ha sido como estar dentro de la historia, me he visto dentro de ella. ¡Es una pasada!

-No bromees Edward, para mi es importante.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio, está genial- Me abrazó- Transmites tantas cosas cuando escribes que no me salían las palabras para decir lo mucho que me ha gustado.

Le devolví el abrazo y los dos bajamos al salón sonriendo, yo me sentía muy animada después de eso, Edward siempre sabía como animarme.

Mi madre nos estaba esperando sonriendo a los pies de la escalera, yo sabía lo que tocaba hacer y no tenía ningunas ganas, me sentía ridícula con esa situación.

-Mamá, ¿de verdad es necesario hacerlo así? ¿No puedes darme tu regalo y ya?

-No- Se colocó tras de mi y me vendó los ojos- Las tradiciones hay que respetarlas. Tú a mi también me lo haces en mi cumpleaños.

-Está bien- Noté como tiraba de mi y me llevaba a algún lugar de la casa- Vamos allá.

**Edward**

Me sorprendió ver como Esme la llevaba al salón con los ojos vendados, esa era una forma un tanto extraña de dar un regalo. Esme le dio tres vueltas en el salón y la soltó, entonces me cogió a mi y me hizo apartarme.

-Bella tiene que encontrar su regalo, está en algún sitio de esta habitación y debe encontrarlo sin que yo le diga nada, tocando las cosas debe saber si es su regalo o es algo que yo he dejado por fastidiar.

-Curioso juego-Sonreí.

-Bella puedes empezar a buscar.

Bella extendió los brazos buscando algo delante de ella, llegó a la estantería llena de libros.

-Mamá, como sea un libro te voy a matar- Empezó a tocar los libros, uno por uno- Aunque me encantan no podría encontrar cual es el mío.

-Calla y busca- Dijo Esme divertida.

Bella pasó de la estantería y se apoyó en el sofá, se inclinó sobre él y empezó a tocar los asientos. Tocó varios objetos puestos ahí por Esme pero que no eran su regalo. Siguió hasta el final del sofá y caminó a tientas hasta la mitad del salón donde tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo.

-Estoy bien- Dijo antes de que nos movieramos.

Aprovechando que estaba ahí empezó a buscar por el suelo, encontró zapatillas, camisetas y un colgante.

-Esto no lo conozco- Tocó el colgante lentamente- Tiene una S grabada en la parte delantera- Acarició un poco más- No, espera.... Si lo conozco... Es el colgante de la abuela... Mamá, se te ha debido caer antes. Tómalo.

-No cariño, es tuyo- Esme se acercó a ella y le quitó la venda- Ese es tu regalo.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Pero si era la reliquia más preciada de papá, le tenía un cariño especial.

-Por eso creo que es hora de que lo lleves tú. Ya eres bastante mayor para cuidarlo bien- Esme le ayudó a levantarse- Está vacío para que pongas tú las fotos que quieras.

-Gracias mamá- La abrazó con fuerza.

-Creo que esta vez si he acertado con el regalo.

-Ya lo creo que has acertado- Bella la soltó y le dio el colgante- ¿Me lo pones?

-Claro.

Tras ponerle el colgante yo me acerqué a ellas y sonreí.

-Creo que a partir de ahora voy a regalaros las cosas igual, me he divertido mucho viéndolo, si lo llego a saber cojo la cámara nueva de Bella y la grabo.

-En realidad- Esme señaló la mesa del comedor y encima estaba la cámara grabándonos- Me he adelantado a eso.

-¡Mamá!

-Ya que estás recibiendo regalos, te voy a dar yo el mío- Bella me miró con cara de pocos amigos- Yo no te haré buscarlo por esta vez.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un sobre y de bajo el sofá un paquete envuelto.

-Se suponía que iba a ser un regalo pequeño Edward.

-Ábrelo y calla- Dije entregándole las dos cosas.

Primero abrió la caja envuelta y dentro había unos patines de hielo nuevos, de color blanco. Me sentí feliz al ver la cara de alucine que tenía Bella al verlos ahí, totalmente nuevos y para ella. Pero no dijo nada, cogió el sobre y lo abrió.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué es?- Pidió saber Esme sentada frente a ella maravillada también por los patines.

-Tengo siete entradas para el ballet sobre hielo y además una clase con los protagonistas al día siguiente.

-El regalo de las entradas en realidad es para todos nosotros, y tres personas que quieras invitar, me las han regalado con los patines- Sonreí- Resultó que fui el cliente un millón de la tienda y me regalaron las entradas y la clase para siete personas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Esme incrédula- ¿Vamos a ir a ver el ballet sobre hielo?- Asentí- Me encanta el ballet- Ambos miramos a Bella extrañados de que no dijera nada, los dos sonreímos al ver que estaba mirando las entradas embobada.

-Creo que a partir de ahora no tendrá problemas en celebrar su cumpleaños- Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Como yo esperaba, Bella invitó al ballet a Alice, Emmet y Rosalie. Ellos necesitaban salir y despejarse tanto como Bella y Esme. Mi padre y yo iríamos encantados. Las entradas eran para el viernes siguiente y aun estábamos a martes, así que Bella estuvo en una nube el resto de la semana, aunque tuvo que estar en casa por recomendación de mi padre, no le importó, la espectativa de ir al patinaje la ayudó a pasar la semana tranquila y obediente.

* * *

Bella estaba entusiasmada, era la primera vez que iba a salir en toda la semana, y además para ir a ver el patinaje que tanto le gustaba. La clase sería después del espectáculo y eso la hizo estar más emocionada.

Papá y Esme recogieron con el mercedes de papá a Emmet y Rosalie, Bella y yo llevamos en mi Volvo a Alice, que estaba igual de emocionada que Bella por salir de su confinamiento doméstico.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, en la zona central. Se veía perfectamente toda la pista y además estaba lo suficientemente cerca para no perderse ni un solo detalle.

Se representó el lago de los cisnes, yo quedé maravillado con la música, siempre me había encantado esa obra, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y papá quedaron maravillados de las piruetas de los patinadores, y Bella, creo que fue la única que de verdad pudo ver y sentir la unión de la música y los movimientos de los artistas. Sus ojos tenían un brillo tan especial cuando los miraba que sentí que de verdad la había hecho feliz.

Al acabar la obra, todos rompimos en aplausos, de una forma u otra, todos habíamos disfrutado del espectáculo. El encargado nos condujo a pie de pista, no entregaron unos patines a cada uno y entramos sobre el hielo.

Emmet iba de valiente y cayó al suelo de forma excepcional, haciendo que todos rompiéramos a reír. Rosalie fue a ayudarle y cuando él tiró de ella para intentar levantarse hizo que ella cayera con él.

Papá iba cogido de la mano de Esme, ambos sabían patinar lo justo para no caerse, estaban disfrutando de ese momento.

Alice iba temblorosa cogida del borde de la pista, Bella y yo íbamos a su lado intentando que se soltara y que probara, al final conseguimos que patinara sola, y perdió el miedo muy rápido.

-Hola a todos- Se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotros, al girarnos vimos a una de las patinadoras de la obra- Soy Heidi y este de aquí es mi marido Demetri. Somos los protagonistas de la obra que acabáis de ver. Y durante la próxima hora vuestros instructores de patinaje. Esperamos que os divirtáis mientras que os enseñamos algunas cosas básicas- Explicó Heidi sonriente.

Heidi amablemente nos fue explicando como realizar algunos movimientos sencillos, Bella los hizo sin ninguna dificultad, sin embargo, el resto de nosotros tuvo que ser corregido varias veces. Demetri era el encargado de hacer el ejemplo de lo que Heidi nos explicaba y quedó impresionado por los movimientos tan agraciados que tenía Bella.

-Oye preciosa, intenta hacer esto- Dijo Demetri dando una pirueta en el aire. Bella lo copió al instante- Asombroso, haz esta ahora- Demetri saltó dando tres vueltas en el aire y al caer lo hizo sobre una pierna girando sobre si mismo.

-No lo hagas, pequeña, eso es muy avanzado...- Dijo Heidi, pero Bella saltó antes de que ella acabara de explicarlo y copió a la perfección el ejercicio de Demetri- ¡GENIAL!- Ella aplaudió y todos nosotros aplaudimos con ella. Bella era realmente buena en esto- ¿Estás tomando clases profesionales?

-No, lo que se lo he aprendido por mi cuenta- Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Pues deberías apuntarte a un club, eres muy buena. Con un poco de entrenamiento, en unos meses podrías competir- Dijo Demetri acercándose a nosotros.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero se ha acabado el tiempo de la clase- Dijo Heidi- Ha sido un placer estar con ustedes, me lo he pasado de maravilla.

Nos despedimos de ellos y tras ponernos los zapatos, nos marchamos a casa. Bella no dejó de hablar de que quería apuntarse a un club de patinaje. Esme sonreía ante esa idea, Bella se estaba recuperando de verdad de todo lo que había pasado, y yo me encargaría de que lo superara del todo.

**Jacob**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que me escapé, estaba asfixiado, no podía salir a ningún sitio porque todo el mundo me buscaba. En casi todas las calles había carteles con mi cara, estaba cansado de todo así que cogí el teléfono.

-Aro, soy Jacob. Necesito un favor muy grande.

-Tío, todo el mundo te busca- Respondió él desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Precisamente por eso, necesito un nuevo rostro. Quiero que busques a un buen cirujano plástico que no hable cuando me vea y que sea capaz de cambiarme el rostro tanto que ni mi propia madre me reconozca.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, te llamo en unos días- Me colgó.

El estar encerrado y solo hacía que solo pudiera pensar en Bella, en la estúpida de Bella. Por más que la odiara solo podía pensar en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus hermoso cuerpo bajo mis manos...

Haría que fuera mía, tardaría meses en conseguirlo, pero lo haría.

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo, que os a parecido? espero que os guste como va la historia.**

**Y si no es mucho pedir, djadme reviews diciendome lo que os parece.**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	14. Capítulo 13º

**Bella**

Llegamos a casa tras el patinaje, di las buenas noches, subí a mi habitación y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama. Antes de que me diera tiempo a hacer algo más, Edward entró en la habitación y se arrodilló junto a mi cama.

-¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

-Ha sido estupendo- Le sonreí y acaricié la cara- Eres un encanto.

-Lo que sea para verte sonreír- Besó mi frente y se marchó de allí.

Sola en mi habitación, sin nada más que hacer, empecé a pensar, desde que había ido a patinar la primera vez mi sueño siempre había sido poder competir, no hacerme profesional, eso era muy complicado, pero si poder competir con otras muchas chicas que buscaran lo mismo que yo. Me debatí internamente sobre si debía o no ir a clases de patinaje, y después de horas pensando, cuando el alba estaba asomando, tomé mi decisión, iría a clases de patinaje y competiría lo mejor que pudiera.

No conseguí dormir en toda la noche, a las siete de la mañana, cansada de estar en la cama, me levanté y me duché. Mientras me vestía sonó mi móvil, era Alice.  
-Dime Alice- Dije alegremente pensando en el patinaje.  
-Que alegre suenas esta mañana... ¿Ha pasado algo importante entre Edward y tú? ¿Algo que yo deba saber como mejor amiga? ¿Eh?

-¡Alice! ¿¡Pero que dices? ¡Noooo!- Le dije roja de la vergüenza y enfadada por lo entrometida que estaba siendo.  
-Vale, vale- Alice sonó divertida, eso me molestó- Solo preguntaba.  
-¿Has llamado solo para reírte de mi o querías decirme algo?  
-Verás... Carlisle me dijo anoche que este fin de semana podíamos salir a que nos diera un poquito el aire, ¡por fin!- Las dos nos reímos- Así que he pensado que podríamos salir las dos. Quiero ir a un sitio y Emmet no quiere llevarme.

-Genial, ahora soy taxista- Dije riéndome- Me encantaría salir, de verdad, tengo ganas de ver otra cosa que no sean estas cuatro paredes.

-¡¡¡SSSSSSIIIIII!!!- Gritó Alice.

-Alice, ¿que te dije de gritar por el teléfono?

-Ups... Perdona- Suspiré- Nos vemos en la plaza del pueblo dentro de una hora.  
Colgué el teléfono, terminé de arreglarme y bajé a desayunar, me sorprendió encontrarme a Edward y mamá ya en la cocina, aun era muy temprano. El único que sabía que no estaba era Carlisle porque tenía turno de mañanas en el hospital. Al pensar en que él no estaba en casa me di cuenta de que lo echaba de menos, me alegraba de que estuviera en casa con nosotras, me sentía más segura. Sentía que era como mi verdadero padre, al pensar eso un escalofrío me recorrió entera, pero decidí no pensar en eso por el momento.  
-Buenos días- Dije sonriendo.

-Buenos días- Respondió Edward devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, ¿y esa cara de felicidad?

-Es que he decidido cumplir mi sueño. El lunes después de clase iré a apuntarme a clases de patinaje- Sonreí ampliamente- ¿Qué os parece?

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Gritó mi madre abrazándome- Hace tiempo que debías haberlo hecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Concordó Edward- Eres buena, no debes desaprovechar tu talento.

-¿Me acompañarás?- Le pedí a Edward casi suplicándole- Tengo algo de miedo.  
-Por supuesto miedica- Me cogió y me besó con pasión. Me soltó de pronto- Lo siento Esme, me he dejado llevar.  
-No importa- Dijo mi madre sonrojada y desviando la mirada.  
-Bueno, me voy, he quedado con Alice.

-¿Ha disfrutar de tu libertad?- Sonreí como respuesta a mi madre- Nosotros vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas a Port Angeles- Aclaró mi madre, justificando que estuvieran levantados tan pronto- Necesito la fuerza de Edward para cargar algunas cosas para la tienda. No vuelvas muy tarde.

Me despedí con una tostada en la boca y subí a mi camioneta para ir a buscar a Alice.

* * *

-¿Ha donde quieres que vayamos?- Pregunté cuando Alice subió al coche.  
-Ve hacia la zona antigua del pueblo, debo ver a alguien- Dijo Alice.  
-¿En la zona antigua? Alice esa zona no es muy recomendable.  
-Es donde vive Jasper, tengo que hablar con él- Dijo fríamente.  
-¿Vamos a ver a Jasper?- Pregunté algo molesta, en cierto modo me había engañado- ¿Sabes lo que puede hacer Emmet si se enterá?  
-Lo se, pero debo verle, solo ha venido a buscar unas cosas a su antiguo apartamento, después se volverá a ir a Canadá con sus padres- Alice empezó a llorar.  
-Venga, no llores. Te llevaré, pero no hagas ninguna tontería. No hagas ningún espectáculo si él no te trata como esperas.  
-De acuerdo, dame solo un rato y ya- Me dijo algo más animada.  
-Mientras yo iré a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta.  
Llegamos a la zona antigua, dejé a Alice en la dirección que me pidió y con el poco dinero que me quedaba de mis ahorros fui a comprarme ropa para mis clases de patinaje.

**Alice**

Cada día que pasaba me daba más cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que Bella fuera mi amiga, a pesar de haberle ocultado mi propósito al quedar con ella, me había traído a ver a Jasper. Algún día encontraría la forma de demostrarle lo mucho que le debo por estar a mi lado.

Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé muy nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar cuando abriera la puerta.  
-Voy- Contesto Jasper y abrió la puerta- Alice... ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido y con una luz en sus ojos. Pero esa luz desapareció y su voz se volvió fría- ¿No entendiste lo que te dije en la carta? Lo nuestro se ha acabado.  
-Lo se, pero no podía dejarte ir sin despedirme de verdad, tenía que hacerlo en persona- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Si- Suspiró profundamente y se apartó- Pasa.  
Me condujo al salón, como era un piso alquilado, los muebles se quedarían así que todo eso seguía allí. Me senté en el sofá a su lado y lo miré.

-Jasper, no entiendo porque me dejaste, no lo voy a cuestionar, tus razones tendrás, pero antes de que te marches necesito decirte todo lo que yo siento por ti- El giró la cara pero no me impidió hablar- Por mucho que tú me hayas dejado, mi corazón no puede dejar de quererte. Solo se pensar en ti, eres la luz de mi vida. A parte de Bella y Emmet, tú has sido el único que ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado. Tus sentimientos se han enfriado y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso pero yo te seguiré queriendo siempre.

-Alice, esos sentimientos están mal. Soy diez años mayor que tú, aun eres una chiquilla, tienes toda la vida por delante. No pienses que yo no te quiero porque no es así, pero no voy a dejar que mi locura eche a perder tu futuro.

-Jasper, mi futuro eres tú, si tú te marchas yo me moriré- Empecé a llorar- Ahora mis padres ya no pueden hacerme daño, pero eso no quiere decir que no te necesite, tú eres el único que me hace seguir adelante.

-¿Tus padres ya no te pueden hacer daño?- Me miró extrañado- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Mi padre intento matarme hace una semana- Mi llanto aumentó- A mi me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demás o lo que creas que puede depararme el futuro. Si no es contigo, no quiero ningún futuro- Mis lágrimas eran incontenibles.

El me abrazó delicadamente intentando darme consuelo, yo me colgué de su cuello y mientras mis lágrimas iban cesando besé su cuello con lujuria. Pensé que iba a apartarme, pero no lo hizo, me abrazó más fuerte y buscó con ansias mis labios.

Los dos nos dejamos llevar, el me cargó entre sus brazos y lentamente me llevó a la cama sin soltar mis labios en ningún momento. Me dejó delicadamente y yo solté sus labios para quitarle la camiseta, el hizo lo mismo y empezó a besar mi vientre mientras quitaba toda la ropa de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando me tuvo totalmente a su merced me miró fijamente, me estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar, yo lo envolví con mis caderas dejándole acceso a mi intimidad.

Esa era la primera vez que estaría con un hombre, y que ese hombre fuera el que amaba con todo mi corazón, mi caballero andante, eso hacía que pudiera disfrutar de él en todos los sentidos.  
El entró lentamente en mi, intentando no causarme dolor, pero unas lágrimas pequeñas acompañadas de un pequeño grito le confirmó que me había dolido. Él se quedó quieto, no quería hacerme más daño, pero yo lo quería por completo, quería sentirlo de verdad, por ello moví mis caderas haciendo que él entrara completamente dentro de mi. Él continuó al ver que le pedía más y de inmediato el dolor se transformó en olas de pasión y placer. Los dos nos entregamos completamente el uno al otro.  
-Te quiero- Le dije apoyándome en su pecho. Él se quedo callado, muy serio. De pronto se levantó y empezó a maldecir.  
-¡NO,NO,NO!- Decía una y otra vez- Alice, vístete- Yo lo miré asustada, no sabía que le pasaba, pero obedecí al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté cuando los dos nos habíamos vestido.

-¡Esto no debía haber pasado!- Dijo agarrándose el pelo con desesperación- ¡Esto ha sido un error!

-Pero Jasper...

-No, Alice- Me cogió del brazo- He dejado que esto llegara demasiado lejos- Me besó y me echó de su piso cerrando de un portazo.  
Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la calle donde había quedado con Bella, ella estaba esperándome apoyada en su camioneta, me fui corriendo hacia ella, la abracé con fuerza y no dejé de llorar. Ella no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente me subió a la camioneta y me llevó a casa. Era la mejor amiga que podía tener, ella y Emmet eran lo único que me quedaba ahora.

**Bella**

Me compré lo necesario para patinar y me fui directa a recoger a Alice, sabía como era ella y que si la hacía esperar podía montar un espectáculo del que luego se arrepentiría.  
No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, Alice salió a los cinco minutos de haber llegado yo, ella vino corriendo hacia mi llorando. Sabía lo que era sufrir por un desengaño amoroso así que hice lo que a mi me funcionó mejor, la abracé en señal de apoyo y dejé que llorara todo lo que necesitara. No dejó de llorar hasta que llegó a su casa, allí Rosalie la recogió y la abrazó, Rose también sabía donde habíamos ido y apoyaba a Alice.  
Cuando llegué a casa le enseñé a Edward lo que me había comprado, le enseñé mi vestido azul de patinaje y la ropa que me había comprado para entrenar, él quedó prendado de como me quedaba el vestido de patinaje.

_**Un mes después**_

Había empezado mis clases de patinaje, Edward me llevaba todos los días y me recogía dos horas después, mi profesora se llamaba Jane y tenia una hija de mi edad que se llama Victoria, ella también patinaba y lo hacía de maravilla, ella era mi ejemplo a seguir, además era guapísima, era pelirroja y su cara parecía una réplica de las muñecas de porcelana. Yo ansiaba llegar a patinar como ella, aunque no lo hacía mal del todo, aun me quedaba mucho por aprender.

Una tarde que salí antes de clase porque Jane no se encontraba bien, mientras pensaba en si mi padre se sentiría orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Al mirar la pantalla vi que era Alice, eso me alegró muchísimo, hacia días que no hablábamos, ella estaba en casa con gastroenteritis.  
-Dime Alice.  
-Bella, ven a mi casa por favor- Estaba llorando sofocada- Necesito hablar contigo es urgente- Dijo Alice sin parar de llorar.  
-¿Pero que pasa?- Le pregunté nerviosa.  
-Ven a casa por favor- La voz de Alice sonaba suplicante- Rose y yo te esperamos aquí. Necesito que vengas.  
-Voy para allí- Le colgué el teléfono, le mandé un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que no viniera a por mi porque iba a ver a Alice y corrí hacia la casa lo más rápido que pude.  
Cuando llegué Rosalie me abrió la puerta y me condujo a la habitación de Alice, ella estaba en el suelo cogiéndose las rodillas, me acerqué a ella y la abracé.  
-Alice, dime que te ocurre- Le pedí asustada por verla así.

-Si, Alice, dinos que te ocurre- Pidió Rosalie colocándose al otro lado de ella.  
-Es que... Creo que estoy.... Creo que estoy embarazada- Y se echó a llorar de forma descontrolada mientras Rosalie y yo nos mirábamos con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo que creo que os habrá sorprendido un poquito.**

**¿Alguien se esperaba ese encuentro entre Alice y Jasper? Creo que no, ni siquiera los que habéis visto la familia crece.**

**Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	15. Capítulo 14º

**Bella**

-¿¡Qué estás qué!?- Pregunté incrédula. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-Pero Alice, ¿estás segura de eso?- Rosalie estaba muy nerviosa, y sus nervios aumentaron cuando Alice asintió- ¿Quien es el padre?  
-¿Quién va a ser el padre?- Dijo Alice y se apretujó más contra sus rodillas-El padre es el único con el que yo podría haber estado.  
Nos quedemos mudas cuando nos dijo eso, hacía días que no la veía pero sabía que mientras estuvo con Jasper no había hecho nada... ¡Oh no! Jasper... El día que fuimos a verle... No, Alice no podía haber sido tan irresponsable como para hacer algo así... Pero, no había otra explicación... El padre era Jasper.  
-¿Fue el día que te llevé a verle?- Pregunté sin mirarla a la cara.  
-Si, fue ese día, yo quería que pasara pero no esperaba que él me correspondiera- Contestó Alice.

Miré al suelo, sabía que Alice era impulsiva pero no la creí capaz de llegar a este punto.

-Alice, ¿te has quedado embarazada a propósito? ¿Con esa intención fuiste a verle?- Pregunté cabizbaja sintiendo como me había utilizado.

-No, claro que no. Solo quería que llegáramos a hacerlo, esperaba que así cambiara de idea, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y me echó del piso.

Nos quedamos todas en silencio unos minutos, hasta que mi móvil empezó a sonar. Al mirar vi que era Carlisle, y yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Dime.

-Bella, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes traerme al hospital unos papeles? Los he olvidado en mi despacho y son muy importantes- Dijo él con urgencia.

-No puedo, pídele a Edward o a mamá que te los lleve.

-No están en casa, ya lo he intentado, Edward ha salido con unos amigos a Port Angeles y tu madre está trabajando- Carlisle parecía tener mucha necesidad de ver esos papeles- ¿Te importaría ir?

-¡No puedo ir! ¡Estoy ocupada!

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Pareces nerviosa y tensa?- Mi voz siempre me delataba- Puedes contarme lo que sea, hija.

-¡No me digas hija! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!- Dije eso y me dolió a mi, yo no pensaba eso, pero mi boca hablaba más rápido de lo que yo pensaba.

-No te preocupes- Sonó decepcionado y herido- Iré yo a por lo papeles.

-Carlisle, yo no quise decir....

-Déjalo Bella, si es lo que sientes estás en tu derecho, siento haberte molestado al llamarte. Nos vemos esta noche- No me dio opción a contestar, colgó antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me maldije a mi misma, había herido a un hombre maravilloso que no hacía más que preocuparse por mi y mi madre. En cuanto volviera a casa le pediría perdón y le demostraría lo mucho que lo quería, Carlisle era, en cierto modo, mi padre.

Ninguna de ellas me dijo nada, simplemente bajaron la cabeza haciendo como que no habían escuchado nada. Yo agradecí eso, pero había asuntos que tratar.

**Alice**

Hacia días que intentaba hablar con Jasper, pero no conseguía contactar con él. Se había asegurado de que yo no consiguiera su número de teléfono. Me sentía tan estúpida, había estado con el amor de mi vida pero no había tenido ningún cuidado al hacerlo. La profesora no había dejado de decirnos que siempre había que usar protección, aunque la persona con la que lo hiciéramos fuera conocida, no solo por prevenir enfermedades sino también para evitar situaciones como la mía.

Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, el daño ya estaba hecho, solo me quedaba decidir que hacer, además faltaba algo a lo que temía con toda mi alma, la reacción de Emmet.

**Rosalie**

Mientras estuvimos en silencio pensé en muchas cosas, sabía que Alice se sentía fatal por la situación, pero yo creía que tenía más cabeza de la que había demostrado tener. Debía dejarle las cosas claras para que no se le escapara ningún detalle de la situación y así pudiera decidir lo que hacer.  
-Alice, estoy muy decepcionada contigo. Confié en ti, en tu palabra de que tan solo ibas a despedirte de Jasper- Mi voz sonó más seria de lo que esperaba.  
-Yo…… Yo sabía que si os decía lo que quería hacer no me dejaríais ir, después de todo era una locura- Dijo Alice sintiéndose culpable- De verdad, creí que así lo haría cambiar de opinión para que no se marchara...

-Alice, ¿has hablado con Jasper? ¿Qué opina él de todo esto?

-Llevo unos días llamando a Jasper pero no consigo dar con el- Dijo mirando hacia el suelo- Se ha asegurado de que no pueda encontrarlo.  
-Lo que ahora importa es que piensas hacer. Y como se lo vamos ha decir a Emmet- Dijo Bella- Ves a lavarte la cara, tu hermano está apunto de llegar y no quiero que te vea así- Alice se levantó y caminó hacia el baño- Alice, espero que sepas en el lío que nos has metido a las tres- Ella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada- Nadie sabe que fuiste a ver a Jasper, y Emmet y Edward no estarán muy contentos cuando se enteren.

-Lo siento- Alice entró en el baño y cerró la puerta lentamente tras ella.  
Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el brazo intentando hacer que me relajara.

-No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien.

-¿De verdad piensas que va a salir bien?- Bella estaba muy seria- He decepcionado a Edward al llevar a Alice a ver a Jasper, y también he herido a Carlisle.

-No te preocupes, todas estamos muy tensas con todo esto. Solo espero que Emmet se lo tome bien, aunque me temo que si no la echa de casa podemos darnos por afortunadas.

El teléfono a Bella empezó a sonar, ella lo cogió rápidamente.  
-Dime Edward- Contesto Bella- Estoy en casa de Alice. ¿Pasa algo? Tienes mala voz- Dijo Bella. Al escuchar lo que su chico le decía su cara fue palideciendo- Ahora mismo voy.  
Bella cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir corriendo.  
-Tengo que irme, Carlisle ha tenido un accidente cuando conducía de camino a casa……- Empezó a llorar- Esta muy grave- Bella estaba muy afectada.  
-No te preocupes ve, Alice lo entenderá- Bella salió corriendo.

**Bella**

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí a la calle, quería llegar lo mas pronto al hospital, tenía que comprobar que él estaba bien.

Mientras corría mis lágrimas no paraban de caer, eso le había ocurrido por mi culpa, si yo hubiera ido a por esos papeles él no habría tenido que salir del hospital y no le habría pasado nada. Era una estúpida, él no se merecía eso, ni mi desprecio ni lo que le había ocurrido.

Al pensar en Carlisle otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente... ¡No podía pasarme otra vez! Recuerdos del momento en el que murió mi padre aparecían constantemente, como la ambulancia había llegado cuando él aun estaba vivo y como no sobrevivió más de diez minutos dentro de la ambulancia, lo que sufrí cuando perdí a mi padre y lo que me había costado recuperarme. Pensé que me había recuperado gracias a Edward y a Carlisle, y no me podría perdonar el perderle, no cuando había sido por culpa de mis nervios.

En cuanto entré en el hospital me dirigí al mostrador de urgencias lo más rápido que pude.  
-Señorita por favor- La chica que se encontraba allí parecía no haberme escuchado- ¡Señoritaaaa!- Grité a pleno pulmón.  
-Si, dígame, pero no hace falta que grite.  
-El señor Carlisle Cullen. ¿Donde se encuentra?  
-El pasillo de la derecha hasta el final y a mano izquierda esta en operaciones.  
Me fui sin decirle nada, corriendo hacia el sitio que me dijo ella, y me encontré a Edward apoyado en la pared del solitario pasillo escuchando todo lo que ocurría en la sala de operaciones.  
-¡EDWARD!- Grité, corrí hacia él desesperada porque esto fuera una pesadilla y él me abrazó igual de desesperado.

* * *

**Lo se, no tengo perdón por lo que he puesto en el capítulo, y me temo que un lo pasaréis peor en el siguiente, pero no todo puede ser un camino de rosas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado aunque hayais sufrido un poquito.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Bella**

Abracé a Edward con toda la fuerza de la que disponía mientras mis lágrimas caían a chorros, Carlisle estaba en esa situación por mi culpa, siempre era todo por mi culpa.  
-Edward... Lo siento mucho... Es culpa mía- Dije mientras enterraba mi rostro en su camisa..  
-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ha sido un accidente- Besó mi frente intentando consolarme.  
-Si que es por mi culpa, no quise ir a por unos papeles que me había pedido porque estaba en casa de Alice, estaba tan preocupada por el problema que tiene Alice que pensé que me necesitaba mas que a tu padre, yo, yo.... soy una egoísta.  
-¿Que problema tiene Alice para que te tenga tan preocupada?- Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema para que me calmara.

-Alice...- Dudé un momento si contárselo o no, pero luego pensé que me daba igual, que ahora lo único importante era Carlisle- Alice está embarazada.

-¿¡Como dices!?- Se quedó blanco.  
-Se suponía que no debía habértelo dicho, Alice aun no sabe que hacer- Lo miré a los ojos- Tiene miedo de la reacción de Emmet.  
-Ya hablaremos tú y yo de Alice- Me dijo enfadado- Creo que sabes más de lo que me cuentas.

**Edward**

Estaba enfadado, es cierto, pero no porque pensara que Bella era egoísta, estaba enfadado porque seguramente ella sabía quien era el padre del niño que esperaba Alice. Yo había estado con Emmet este último mes dándole apoyo, se estaba desviviendo porque Alice tuviera todo lo necesario y ella cometía locuras sin pensar en él. Estaba enfadado porque Alice haría sufrir a mi mejor amigo.

Al recordar donde me encontraba puse esos pensamientos en segundo lugar, por muy enfadado que estuviera, Bella estaba aquí destrozada porque se sentía culpable sin razón y mi padre estaba en el box de cuidados intensivos. Debía serenarme, debía tener la cabeza fría para afrontarlo todo. Había intentado dar con Esme pero tenía apagado el móvil.

-¿Familia de Carlisle Cullen?- Preguntó un médico en el pasillo.

-Somos nosotros- Contestó Bella muy nerviosa- ¿Como está?

-Siento ser portador de malas noticias, su padre......- El doctor fue interrumpido por el llanto de Bella. La abracé intentando calmarla.  
-Siga doctor.  
-Como decía, su padre esta muy gravemente, debe ser operado con extrema urgencia, le hemos hecho placas y su columna esta prácticamente destrozada, el brazo izquierdo esta roto y y uno de sus ojos puede haberse quedado sin visión.- Mientras el doctor hablaba mi mundo se venia abajo- Aunque no está consciente ha hablado en varias ocasiones, en todas ellas ha dicho lo mismo "Bella, Bella, lo siento"- Bella se derrumbó completamente y yo la miraba atónito- Debido al riesgo de la operación, su esposa o hijos deben firmar una autorización, la operación es muy delicada.  
Firmé los papeles necesarios al instante, me senté junto a Bella y la tomé de las manos.

-¿Por que mi padre te pedía perdón?

-¡Soy un monstruo Edward!- Se cogió la cabeza y lloró descontroladamente- ¡No merezco que tu padre me quiera!

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Después de lo que le dije y aun estando como está el sigue queriéndome.

-¿Que le dijiste tan malo como para ser un monstruo?- Le acaricié el pelo con cariño.

-Cuando me llamó por lo de los papeles.... Yo fui muy borde con él, incluso le dije que él no era mi padre... Y encima hice que tu padre pensara que me había molestado al llamarme... ¡Soy yo quien debería estar ahí dentro y no él!

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- La cogí de los hombros con fuerza y la obligué a mirarme- Escúchame bien Bella, lo que ha pasado ha sido un accidente, un horrible accidente. Tú estabas preocupada por Alice y no pensabas lo que decías. Mi padre lo comprenderá cuando salga de aquí, ya lo verás- La abracé y ella se fue calmando poco a poco- Voy a volver a llamar a tu madre, ella también tiene que estar aquí.

Al ver que hora era decidí llamarla a casa, a esas horas ella siempre estaba allí.  
-¿Diga?- Sonó la voz dulce de Esme.  
-Esme, soy Edward, ha ocurrido algo. Tienes que venir al hospital.  
-No me diga que es Bella- Dijo alarmada.  
-No es Bella, es papá, ha tenido un accidente cuando se dirigía hacia casa- No recibí respuesta alguna- Esme, ¿estás ahí?- Ella solo colgó el teléfono, supuse que venía de camino.

**Esme**

Llegué a casa cansada, no me di cuenta ni siquiera que el móvil estaba apagado. Como todas las tardes, estaba sola en casa, Bella y Edward debían estar pasándoselo bien y como siempre llegarían justo a la hora de la cena.

Empecé a preparar la cena, aunque estaba realmente agotada debía empezar a acostumbrarme al cansancio, cada mes iría en aumento. Ya no recordaba lo que era sentirse así de cansada. Sonó el teléfono fijo, fui hasta el salón y lo cogí. Era Edward, estaba en el hospital con Bella porque Carlisle había tenido un accidente muy grave.

Colgué el teléfono y mi cuerpo se puso a temblar, no podía pasar de nuevo, ahora que Bella y yo salíamos del bache en el que estábamos, ahora que habíamos encontrado de nuevo la felicidad, todo se volvía a poner negro. Carlisle, el ser más maravilloso de la tierra estaba ingresado, mi ángel no podía dejarme, ¿él también me iba a abandonar de la misma forma que Charlie? No se lo permitiría, debía ir y transmitirle toda la fuerza que pudiera, apoyarle con todo mi ser.

Me dirigí hacia el coche y conduje dirección al hospital, iba demasiado rápido, no sentía ni siquiera la velocidad, pero todo eso me daba igual, solo quería llegar junto a mi marido y mis hijos.  
Llegué al hospital y me dirigí hacia donde me dijo la chica de información, vi a Bella abrazada a Edward y sentí un vuelco en el corazón temiendo lo peor.  
-Esme...- Susurró Edward- Ya estás aquí.  
-¿Dime que ha ocurrido?- Supliqué al llegar junto a ellos.  
-Lo siento mamá, perdóname- Me dijo Bella abrazándome y sin dejar de llorar.  
-¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué he de perdonar?- Vi que Edward me hacía gestos de que no le hiciera caso.  
-No quise recoger unos papeles que me mandó Carlisle, le dije que no era mi padre y que no era quien para mandarme cosas- Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara- Si hubiera ido yo, él no estaría aquí.  
-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi niña- La abracé- Edward, dime que es lo que ha pasado.  
Edward me contó todo lo que les había dicho el médico, todas las impresiones que había tenido el doctor al verle y yo me tuve que sentar para no caerme de la impresión.

-Esme, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No demasiado- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no dejé que salieran- Chicos, se que no es el mejor momento para decíroslo, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepáis y no os llevéis ningún susto si me da un bajón de tensión o algo así.

-Mamá me estás asustando.

-Me hubiera gustado habérselo dicho primero a Carlisle, pero me temo que será el último en enterarse- Suspiré hondo- Estoy embarazada.

-Mamá- Bella me abrazó con fuerza- No te preocupes, se recuperará, ya lo verás.

Como adoraba a mi hija, a pesar del berrinche que tenía encima y de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, intentaba darme ánimos.

-Esme- Edward también me abrazó- Bella tiene razón, él se recuperará, es muy fuerte. Pero hasta que salga de aquí, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela.

-Os quiero muchísimo a los dos- Dije con dificultad- No quiero preocuparos pero... No me encuentro bien.

Edward corrió a llamar a una enfermera, Bella me abanicaba con una revista mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Por mi mente solo pasaban imágenes del día que perdí a Charlie, sabía que no podría volver a soportar lo mismo, si perdía a Carlisle se acabaría mi mundo para siempre, me encerraría en mi habitación y no podría volver a salir.

La última imagen que tuve antes de que todo se hiciera oscuro fue la de un médico saliendo de la sala de operaciones donde estaba Carlisle.


	17. Capítulo 16º

**Edward**

Habíamos tenido que tumbar a Esme en una camilla, el doctor que había salido de la sala de operaciones donde tenían a papá la cogió a tiempo. El doctor había salido por cosas ajenas ala operación así que continuamos a la espera de noticias.

Tras una hora de incertidumbre escuché mi móvil sonar.  
-Dime Emmet.- Dije nada más descolgar el teléfono.  
-¿Como esta tu padre?- Me preguntó preocupado- Me lo acaba de decir Rosalie.  
-Está en la sala de operaciones desde hace una hora y aun no sabemos nada- La voz me entristeció- Está muy grabe Emmet.  
-No te preocupes Edward, todo saldrá bien, ya veras. Llámame en cuanto sepáis algo y si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme.  
-Gracias- Sonreí sin ganas- ¿Como estáis vosotros? ¿Qué tal se encuentra Alice?- Le pregunté aprovechando que Bella estaba en el baño con Esme.  
-Sigue mala con la gastroenteritis y no quiere hablar con nadie. Desde lo que pasó con mis padres está muy distante, pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que cambie de actitud.  
-Ya, dale tiempo- Me enfadé conmigo mismo por no decirle lo que sabía pero no me tocaba a mi hacerlo- Emmet te dejo, perdona ha salido el médico- Le colgué al instante.

Me fui directo al médico nervioso, Bella y Esme aun estaban en el baño, así que estaba yo solo para recibir cualquier noticia.  
-Doctor, ¿como se encuentra mi padre?  
-La operación ha sido un éxito, pero aun no está fuera de peligro, dependiendo de lo que ocurra en las próximas 24 horas podremos saber que consecuencias ha tenido el accidente. Su padre está dormido a causa de la anestesia, en unas horas debería despertar.

Corriendo fui al baño a esperar que salieran Bella y a Esme, ella no se encontraba muy bien. Cuando salieron y me vieron allí las dos se tensaron. Les sonreí intentando tranquilizarlas.  
-Tengo noticias- Las abracé.- La operación ha salido bien- Me devolvieron el abrazo con fuerza- Ahora ir a descansar a casa., yo me quedaré con papá.  
-Pero...- Intentaron protestar las dos, pero no se lo permití.  
-Pero nada, Esme tú necesitas descansar de verdad, tumbada en la cama, y tú Bella debes cuidarla. Os avisaré si hay novedades- Besé a Bella en los labios delicadamente.  
-Vale- Se rindió Bella.  
-Gracias Edward- Esme sonreía de forma desmesurada.

Me despedí de ellas y me fui directo a la habitación donde habían trasladado a mi padre. Al entrar me entró el pánico, estaba tan quieto y tan pálido que parecía que estaba muerto, tuve que tocarle para asegurarme de que era solo una impresión mía.

**Bella**

Obedecí a Edward y me llevé a mamá a casa, le hice algo de comer, le ayudé a bañarse y a vestirse, estaba muy débil por el estrés sumado a los síntomas del embarazo. Después la llevé a su habitación y la tumbé en la cama para que descansara.  
Como ella ya estaba tumbada descansando, aproveché y me duché yo, me puse el pijama y me tumbé a su lado como hacia años cuando era pequeña. Mamá y papá me dejaban dormir con ellos cuando tenía una pesadilla o cuando tenía miedo por otra razón, mamá me abrazaba por detrás y me acariciaba el pelo. Hoy yo sería la que le diera abrazos y caricias y ella la que se dejara consolar y querer. Al notar el lento movimiento de mi mano sobre sus cabellos fue cerrando los ojos para sumergirse en un sueño profundo.  
Al estar en silencio algunos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza, me costaba hacerme a la idea de que mi madre estuviera embarazada, siempre había querido tener un hermanito pero hacía años que la idea se había ido de mi cabeza. Pensé en Carlisle, en lo contento que se pondría cuando despertara y se enterara de la noticia. La cara de Carlisle sonriendo hizo que me sintiera mejor, sabía que había sido un accidente pero mi conciencia no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le pidiera perdón por las cosas que le había dicho.

**Emmet**

Estaba un poco abatido, la noticia de que el padre Edward estaba tan mal me había dejado un poco descolocado. Durante toda la noche pensé en Alice, ella había estado muy rara desde lo de nuestros padres, solo esperaba que no hubiera sufrido ningún tipo de trauma emocional.

Fui a su habitación y estuve apunto de abrir la puerta pero escuché que estaba hablando con mi Rose.

-No se que más hacer, Rose. He intentado localizarlo de todas las formas que se me han ocurrido.

-Lo se, pero encontraremos la forma- Rosalie parecía un poco angustiada- Trata de calmarte, necesitas tranquilidad.

-Pero, ¿y que hago si no lo encuentro? ¿Y si lo encuentro y no se quiere hacer responsable? ¿Y si...?

-¡Alice, ya!- Me extrañó que Rosalie alzara la voz, nunca la había escuchado hablándole así a Alice- Ahora ya es tarde para pensar en esas cosas, debiste pensarlo antes de cometer esa estupidez. Haga lo que haga él, es tu responsabilidad- Escuché los sollozos de mi hermana y estuve apunto de entrar y preguntar de que hablaban pero la voz de Rose me interrumpió- Ven aquí y deja de llorar, pero debes pensar las consecuencias que pueden tener tus actos.

-Lo se y lo siento, solo quería que se quedara a mi lado, lo último que pretendía era quedarme embarazada a los 16 años- Abrí la boca de forma exagerada y no pude contenerme.

Pegué un portazo entrando en la habitación, miré con furia a Alice y la cogí de los hombros de forma brusca.

-¿¡COMO QUE ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!? ¿¡Y QUIEN ES EL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE LO HA HECHO!?

**Edward**

Pasé toda la noche junto a mi padre, según el médico debía haber despertado hacía horas, pero no lo había hecho.  
-¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche el señor Cullen?- Preguntó el doctor entrando en la habiación.  
-Pues aun no ha despertado- Le dije observando atentamente su reacción.  
-¿No ha despertado?- Negué con la cabeza- Eso no me gusta. ¡Señorita Denali!- Llamó el doctor a una enfermera- Vamos a llevarlo a hacerle un tac ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté alarmado.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, ve a la sala de espera, te llamaremos cuando sepamos algo.  
Me marché a la sala de espera nervioso, algo le había ocurrido a papá y por eso no despertaba. Media hora después llegaron al hospital Bella y Esme, las dos se asustaron cuando me vieron en la sala con la cara de nervios que tenía.

-Edward, ¿que haces aquí?- Me preguntó Esme nerviosa.  
-Papá aun no ha despertado y el doctor se lo ha llevado para que le hagan un tac. No creo que tarden mucho en decirnos algo- Las abracé a las dos dándoles apoyo y buscando lo mismo para mi.  
-Familiares de Carlisle Cullen, acudan al despacho del doctor Vulturi- Se escuchó por el altavoz de la sala de espera.

Nosotros nos levantamos y caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho. Allí un hombre moreno, de piel pálida nos hizo entrar.

-Buenos días soy el doctor Aro Vulturi, yo soy quien está atendiendo al señor Cullen.

-¿Como se encuentra?- Preguntó Esme angustiada- ¿Está bien?

-Eso depende de como se mire, señora- Nosotros lo miramos expectantes- El señor Cullen está en un coma profundo. No sabemos cuanto puede tardar en despertar, incluso existe la posibilidad de que no lo haga.

-¡No diga eso!- Pidió Bella estallando en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Carlisle es compañero de trabajo mío y me duele mucho verlo así. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarle.

Solo pude abrazar a Esme y a Bella mientras los tres llorábamos de dolor al pensar en lo que podía pasarle a papá.


	18. Capítulo 17º

**Edward**

Los tres estábamos realmente afligidos, el pensar que mi padre podría no despertar me daba escalofríos. Esme a penas decía nada, se había quedado como hipnotizada, ni si quiera lloraba, tan solo estaba ahí, estática Bella se aferraba fuerte a mi llorando en silencio, yo la mecía lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Esme, que estaba sentada a nuestro lado.  
-Bella, Esme- Me arrodillé frente a Esme mientras cogía a Bella de la mano- Debemos ser fuertes, seguro que papá se despierta pronto, no os preocupéis- Les di un pequeño beso a las dos para intentar consolarlas- Ahora debéis descansar, haremos turnos para quedarnos. Empiezo yo así que las dos a casa a descansar.

-Pero Edward, yo...- Bella empezó a llorar- Me siento tan culpable… Nunca quise decirle lo que le dije… Yo le quiero de verdad… Se ha convertido en un padre para mí… Él me quiere y yo...- Seguía llorando- Yo le he decepcionado.  
-No le has decepcionado, él sabe todas esas cosas, y si no es así, en cuanto despierte tendrás ocasión de contárselas- La abracé cariñosamente.

Vi como a Esme se le cerraban los ojos, la sujeté antes de que cayera del asiento mientras Bella llamaba a un médico. El doctor la entró a una sala mientras yo me quedaba con Bella.

-Está muy nerviosa- Dijo Bella sentándose en el asiento que antes estaba ocupando Esme- Y yo también.

-Es normal princesa- Acaricié su mano- Verás como todo se arregla.

Bella se acercó a mi y me besó de forma dulce pero atrevida a la vez, nunca me había besado de esa forma. Yo le devolví el beso mientras la abrazaba, la necesitaba muchísimo.

-No se que haría sin ti- Dijo cuando separó nuestros labios- Es tu padre el que está mal y sin embargo estás siendo fuerte para consolarme a mi.

-Mi niña, soy fuerte porque mi padre me enseñó a no perder la esperanza- Acaricié su mejilla- Y claro que te consuelo, no me gusta verte sufrir- Volví a besarla con pasión mientras la acariciaba, pero me detuve al recordar donde nos encontrábamos- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar.

-No lo sientas- Miró al suelo- No importa si no quieres…

-Bella, lo único que no quiero es lastimarte. Algún día estaremos juntos de esa forma, te lo prometo. Cuando todo esto pase te llevaré de viaje.

-¿Un viaje nosotros solos?- Ella me miró asombrada.

-Nosotros solos- Le sonreí- En cuanto mi padre despierte y todo vuelva a la normalidad nosotros haremos un viaje maravilloso.

Ella se animó un poco, pero no demasiado, a pesar de la expectativa del viaje, el problema seguía existiendo. Esme salió pocos minutos después apoyada en el doctor,

nos dijo que había sufrido una bajada de tensión por los nervios y que debía descansar.

Bella se llevó a Esme a casa y yo me quedé con mi padre en la habitación con la esperanza de que despertara pronto.

**Emmet**

-¿¡No piensas decirme nada!?- Le grité a Alice mientras la mantenía cogida de los hombros con fuerza- ¿Y tu Rose? ¿Cuando me lo ibas a contar?- La miré sin soltar a Alice- Las dos me habéis ocultado la verdad y os habéis reído de mi.

-Suelta Emmet, le estas haciendo daño, ¿no lo ves?- Gritó Rosalie intentando soltar mis manos.

Solté a Alice y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin decir ni una palabra, solo lloraba. Cuando por fin se atrevió a hablarme me miró a la cara.

-Emmet, no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar- Yo solo asentí- Veras yo....- Empezó a temblar- Estoy embarazada- La miré con cara de ira, eso ya lo sabía, de hecho todos se habían enterado antes que yo- El padre- Bajó la mirada- Es Jasper- Abrí los ojos de forma exagerada y sentí furia en mi interior. Ese desgraciado había dejado a mi hermana embarazada y no estaba aquí haciéndose responsable. Sentí como un calor intenso subía por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi cabeza, la ira me carcomía.

-Emmet, relájate y escúchala- Pidió Rose, aunque por su tono de voz lo más bien lo suplicó.  
-Él no sabe que estoy embarazada, le engañé para que se acostara conmigo, y yo como una estúpida no puse protección. Él no quería que pasara nada de esto, por eso se iba a marchar. Yo tenía que intentar algo para que no se marchara pero, ¿que podía hacer? Pensé que si le daba lo único que me quedaba por entregarle se quedaría conmigo, pero no fue así. Cuando todo acabó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado me sacó de la casa y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces- Mientras me contaba todo eso no dejó de llorar.  
-¿Pero como has sido tan incrédula?- Suspiré intentando buscar una calma que no llegaba a mi- ¿Y cuando ocurrió eso? Tenía entendido que no lo habías vuelto a ver desde que os descubrieron.  
-Le vi el día que Bella y yo pudimos volver a salir de casa, la engañé para que me llevara a casa de Jasper, le dije que solo sería para despedirme de él, pero la cosa se hizo algo más que un despido- Me dijo algo más tranquila.  
-¿Por que no le dices que te está pasando? ¿Acaso él no quiere saber nada?

-Yo.... No se donde está, no consigo su número de teléfono. Jasper no quiere que le encuentre- Me dijo llorando de nuevo.  
-Ese desgraciado te ha hecho esto ¡y por mis huevos que se va a responsabilizar!- Grité furioso- Le encontraré y en cuanto le vea le daré la mayor paliza de su vida- Salí dando un portazo.

Bajé al salón y solo se me ocurrió llamar a Edward, él era el único que aun no me había mentido.

-Hola tío, ¿sabéis algo ya? ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?  
-Está en coma, y no sabemos cuando puede despertar- La voz de Edward sonaba triste y apagada.  
-Se que no es el mejor momento, pero necesito hablar con alguien y tú eres el único del que ahora mismo me fío.  
-No te preocupes, pero tendrás que venir tú al hospital, yo no me puedo mover de aquí.

-Enseguida voy para allá- Cogí mi coche y me marché al hospital.

Llegué y no me fue difícil encontrarlo, entré en la habitación del señor Cullen y me senté junto a Edward.

-Lo siento mucho amigo- Le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Emmet- Me miró- Dime que ocurre.

-Alice está embarazada- Bajé la mirada dolido- Mi hermana ha sido tan estúpida que pensó que si se acostaba con Jasper, él no se iría.

-¿Jasper es el padre?

-Si, me lo acaba de contar todo- Lloré desesperado- ¿Qué he hecho mal Edward? Hago todo lo que puedo para sacar a Alice adelante, pero por más que lo intento parece que no sirve para nada.

-Emmet, no te culpes de lo que ha pasado, tú estás haciendo un trabajo excelente. Alice es la única que no lo tiene en cuenta- Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a buscar a Jasper y a exigirle explicaciones respecto a lo que ha pasado con mi hermana y después le exigiré que asuma su responsabilidad.

**Alice**

Me sentí dolida al ver que mi hermano no confiaba en mi y me espiaba cuando hablaba con los demás, pero luego pensé que después de todo lo que había hecho, después de mentirle a todo el mundo para ver a Jasper, me lo tenía merecido

-Alice, no le hagas caso a Emmet, él no hará nada que te produzca dolor, lo ha dicho porque estaba enfadado- Dijo Rosalie abrazándome.  
-Pero él...- Empecé a llorar.  
-Mira Alice, él lleva un tiempo estresado, sabe que debe cuidar de ti, desde que tus padres se fueron a la cárcel él ha hecho lo que ha podido por tu bienestar, trabaja más horas de las recomendadas para que no te falte de nada y encima se siente mal porque piensa que pasa poco tiempo contigo.  
-Pero eso no es así, él es el mejor hermano que se puede pedir. La única que se tiene que sentir mal aquí soy yo que le he fallado.

-No digas eso, Emmet es muy impulsivo y le costará entrar en razón pero no dejaré que haga ninguna locura- Rosalie me abrazó con cariño- Ahora ha descansar, mañana iremos a hacerte una revisión para comprobar que todo va bien.

**Edward**

Un mes después

Los días pasaban lentos y angustiosos porque mi padre seguía sin despertar, el médico nos decía que no perdiéramos la esperanza, que seguro que se despertaría pronto.

Yo dejé de ir al instituto, solo vivía para estar cerca de mi padre día y noche. Bella había dejado las clases de patinaje y el instituto, al igual que yo con mi padre ella solo estaba para cuidar de Esme.

Y Esme… Ella no era la misma desde el accidente, apenas hablaba, ya ni siquiera se preparaba para salir, Bella hacía todo lo que podía por animarla pero ella solo podía pensar en mi padre. Lo único que la hacía seguir adelante era el bebé, el único momento del día en el que parecía ella misma era cuando venía al hospital y le hablaba a papá del bebé con la esperanza de que eso le animara a despertar.

Me desperté como siempre en el hospital, afeité a mi padre y le lavé la cara, debía estar presentable para cuando viniera Esme a verle, Bella y yo lo habíamos hablado, sería mucho más fácil para ella si lo veía arreglado.

Cuando acabé de asearlo sonó mi móvil, me sorprendí al ver que era Emmet, desde que vino a verme tras enterarse del embarazo de Alice apenas había sabido algo de él.

-Edward, necesito que vengas conmigo a Seattle- Me pidió muy serio.  
-¿Que hay allí que tanto te interese?  
-Es algo que tengo que hacer, confía en mí, necesito que esté a mi lado. En veinte minutos te espero en la puerta del hospital.  
-De acuerdo, Bella y Esme no tardarán en llegar. Nos vemos luego- Le colgué el teléfono.  
Me aseé un poco, apenas iba a casa, y el médico me dio permiso para ducharme en el hospital. Mientras me duchaba pensé en mi Bella, ella estaba llevándolo lo mejor que podía, pero prácticamente sola. Cuando yo estaba en el hospital, ella estaba con Esme en casa, y cuando ellas venían yo salía a que me diera el aire. Nos llamábamos todos los días varias veces y manteníamos conversaciones muy extensas, pero no era lo mismo, yo quería tenerla entre mis brazos, la echaba de menos.

Terminé de ducharme y fui a la habitación, llegué al mismo tiempo que entraban Bella y Esme.  
-Hola mi niña. ¿Que tal pasaste la noche?- Le pregunté a Bella.

-Más o menos, anoche mamá estuvo bastante inquieta. Ha tenido pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas?- Miré a Esme- Eso es nuevo.

-Lo se, y no se si eso es bueno o es malo- Me acarició el brazo y yo la abracé.  
- Tesoro, ¿os importaría mucho que me marchara con Emmet a Seattle un rato?- Pregunté acariciándola- Me ha pedido que lo acompañe.

-No, para nada, ve con él y distráete, te sentará bien.

Me termine de preparar y cuando salí por la puerta Emmet ya estaba allí esperándome, nos fuimos en mi volvo.  
-¿Vas ha decirme para que vamos a Seattle?- Le pregunté intrigado.  
-Vamos a buscar a Jasper-  
-Pero, ¿él no estaba en Canadá?  
-He estado buscándolo todo este último mes, al parecer lo han trasladado al instituto de aquí. El porque no lo se, pero eso me da igual, solo quiero que asuma su responsabilidad con mi hermana- Suspiró a mi lado- Alice y yo no nos hablamos desde entonces, nuestro puente de comunicación es Rosalie.  
-No está siendo fácil para ninguno de los dos- Dije intentando consolarle- Emmet, solo vamos a hablar con él, ¿entendido? No compliquemos las cosas más de lo que ya lo están- Le pedí intentando que esto acabara de la mejor forma posible.

-De acuerdo.

**Bella**

Echaba a Edward de menos, él era capaz de hacerme sentir un poquito mejor. Pero no podía pedirle que hiciera más, estaba todo el día metido en el hospital.

Cada vez que veía a Carlisle me arrepentía un poco más de no haber ido a por los malditos papeles, él no tenía que estar en esa cama tumbado.

Mi madre apenas hablaba, apenas vivía. Yo sabía como se sentía, las dos estábamos reviviendo el dolor de cuando murió mi padre, y eso era mucho para ella.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba junto a la cama de Carlisle, donde siempre se ponía mi madre para poder cogerle de la mano.  
Vi como mi madre hacia lo mismo de siempre, le cogía la mano y lloraba un rato, así que me dispuse a leer un libro.

Ella hace tiempo leyó en un libro que cuando una persona esta inconsciente puede escuchar todo lo que se le dice, por ello, después de llorar siempre le decía cosas.  
-¿Sabes mi amor? Ayer fui al médico, dice que el bebé está muy bien, que va a ser fuerte. Estoy de tres meses, dentro de poco podrán decirme el sexo, pero a mi me da lo mismo, me gustaría que fuera lo que tu quisieras y que le pongas el nombre que desees, te quiero tanto- Después de decir eso se le derramaron algunas lagrimas, yo fui corriendo a consolarla.

-Mamá ya, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Carlisle es fuerte y luchara por estar a tu lado.  
La abracé con cariño mientras ella seguía llorando, pero una voz nos dejó heladas a las dos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Era la voz de Carlisle, me giré a mirarle y vi como miraba a Esme- ¿Qué ha pasado Esme?  
-¡Carlisle!- Me lancé a abrazarle- Está en el hospital. Tuviste un accidente.

-Perdone señorita- Me miró- ¿Quien es usted?  
-Somos Esme y Bella. ¿No nos reconoces?- Le pregunté nerviosa.  
-Esme es mi mujer, pero tú… ¿Tú quien eres?- Mis lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por mi cara mientras veía como mi madre reaccionaba por primera vez en un mes, había salido corriendo a avisar a un médico y volvió para abrazarme.

Carlisle no me recordaba…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os hayan gustado los tres capítulos que os he subido.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	19. Capítulo 18º

**Edward**

Me aterraba pensar en la reacción que pudiera tener Emmet al ver a Jasper, pero debía confiar en él.  
-Es en ese motel de ahí, Edward- Me dijo muy serio- Preguntaremos su habitación en recepción.  
-Como quieras- Aparqué mi volvo y nos encaminamos al interior del motel.  
-Hola señorita- Dijo Emmet a la chica de recepción- ¿Podría decirme la habitación del señor Hale?  
-¿El profesor guapentón de la habitación 201? En la segunda planta a la izquierda, ahora mismo se encuentra ahí.  
Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, me sentía nervioso al pensar que estábamos ahí para intimidar a un hombre que era casi diez años mayor que yo. ¿Y si él no sabía nada como afirmaba Alice?

Miré a Emmet que estaba unos centímetro más adelantado que yo, sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños muy tensos, me dio miedo solo de verlo.  
Llamamos a la puerta y segundos después Jasper abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al vernos allí.  
-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Parecía nervioso. Emmet lo miraba con odio y yo no sabía exactamente que mirada tenía.  
-Mi amor, ¿vienes ya?- Se escuchó una preciosa voz del interior de la habitación.  
Me sorprendí al ver a la profesora de patinaje de Bella con tan solo una camisa larga.  
.Hola Edward- Me saludó Jane- ¿Como esta Bella? Hace tiempo que no viene a mis clases. ¿Y tu padre? Bella me dijo que no estaba bien y por eso iba a faltar.  
-Sigue en el hospital- Contesté, no me salían las palabras, lo último que me esperaba era encontrarla allí.  
-¿Podéis decirme a que habéis venido?- Volvió a preguntar Jasper.  
-¿¡Que a que hemos venido!? ¿Tienes la cara de preguntarnos? Sabes perfectamente el motivo- Le recriminó Emmet furioso- Vengo a que te hagas cargo de mi hermana.  
-Ya le dije ha Alice que yo era muy mayor para ella y que debía olvidarse de mi- Contestó sereno.  
-Eras mayor para ella ¿No?- Jasper asintió. Emmet lo cogió del cuello de la camisa- ¡PERO PARA ACOSTARTE CON UNA CHIQUILLA DE DIECISEIS AÑOS NO ERES MAYOR! ¿¡VERDAD!?- A Jasper se le desencajó el rostro y Jane abrió la boca como para dársele de si- ¡Y TAMPOCO ERES MAYOR PARA DEJARLA EMBARAZADA!  
-¿Alice está embarazada?- Su voz sonó alarmada y desesperada al igual que sus ojos, pero cambió la cara rápidamente y se puso a la defensiva- Es verdad que me acosté con ella, pero ella empezó, para ser tan joven es muy atrevida, ella me excitó tocándome y besándome por donde no te puedes imaginar, ella me provocó- Tuve que apartar a Emmet para que no lo estrangulara- Es cierto, lo admito, pero eso no quiere decir que sea yo el padre de su bebé. A saber con quien más se ha acostado.  
La rabia que sentí cuando dijo eso me hizo soltar a Emmet sabiendo que él le daría un buen golpe por haber dicho eso. Ese golpe hizo que a Jasper le sangrara la nariz, pero Jasper ni se inmutó, al mirar su cara vi lo que me pareció arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso de Alice.  
-¡MI HERMANA NO ES NINGUNA PUTA! ¡Y más te vale que te hagas cargo!- Emmet lo miró de forma asesina- Ya sabes donde vivimos, si no apareces por ahí en menos de 24 horas te denunciaré por abuso a una menor- Por el tono de voz supe que Emmet no iba en broma con lo de la denuncia- Vámonos Edward, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí.

**Bella**

El doctor entró rápidamente tras mamá, ella me sujetaba mientras yo miraba a Carlisle llorando, él me miraba inseguro, y de mi pasaba a mamá, parecía no entender que hacía mi madre sujetándome como lo hacía.  
-¿De verdad no me recuerdas?- Le pregunté en un susurro.  
-Lo siento pero no- Miró a mamá- ¿Debería recordarla?  
-Cariño, Bella es mi hija, claro que deberías recordarla- Ella me arrastró frente a la cama- Por eso nos vinimos a Forks, porque yo vivía aquí con ella.  
-Recuerdo haber venido a Forks contigo, que Edward nos esperó en el aeropuerto y que nosotros buscábamos a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien.  
-No le presionen- Pidió el doctor- Voy a examinarle, salgan al pasillo unos minutos por favor.  
Mamá y yo salimos en silencio al pasillo, cerramos la puerta y mamá me abrazó.  
-Mi niña, después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa y ahora esto.  
-¿Por que no me recuerda?- La abracé con fuerza- ¿Tan mal le he tratado que me ha borrado de su memoria?  
-No digas eso, tesoro. No le has tratado mal.  
-Si lo he hecho, al principio cuando os casasteis y el día del accidente- Sentí que me faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de ahí- No puedo aguantarlo, me voy a casa....

**Edward**

Después de dejar ha Emmet en el trabajo porque le tocaba turno de tarde, decidí ir a por el cargador del móvil a casa, me había quedado sin batería de camino a Seatle y no había podido llamar a Bella. Cuando llegué a casa vi que la camioneta de Bella estaba en la puerta y eso me asustó. Aparqué y entré lo mas rápido que pude, se suponía que ellas debían estar en el hospital con papá..  
-¡Bella, Esme!- Grité pero nadie contestaba.

En el piso de abajo no había nadie así que subí las escaleras y en la primera habitación que entré a mirar fue en la de Bella. Ella estaba encima de la cama llorando.  
-Bella ¿que pasa?- Le pregunté arrodillándome junto a su cama, ella levantó la cabeza.  
-Edward, estás aquí- Me abrazó- Tu padre ha despertado, intenté llamarte pero tenías el móvil apagado- Me dijo tristemente.  
-Me he quedado sin batería- Acaricié su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas- ¿Pero porque lloras? ¿No estás contenta de que haya despertado?- Me dispuse a darle un beso pero ella me apartó.  
-Si, claro que estoy contenta por eso pero....

-¿Pero que?

-¡Él no me recuerda!- Me quedé atónito. ¿Como que no la recordaba?- Os recuerda a todos menos a mi.  
-Cálmate, mi amor. Seguro que es pasajero- La abracé para calmarla.  
Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía su olor entre mis brazos, el latido de su corazón tan cerca del mío... Deseaba tanto hacerla mía, pero no podía aprovecharme de su debilidad en ese momento.

Quise apartarme de ella para darle un tierno beso pero Bella me hizo echarme sobre la cama y se subió encima mía. Rápidamente empezó a besar mi pecho, mi cuello... Pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera, no quería que se arrepintiera después, así que la aparté.  
-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó ella nerviosa.

-No quiero que te precipites Bella. Necesitas cariño y sabes que yo te daré todo el que quieras pero no quiero que te arrepientas después de lo que ocurra aquí ahora.

-Edward, se lo que estoy haciendo, de verdad. No se trata de que quiera cariño. Te necesito- Volvió a besar mi cuello haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-Bella, me vuelves loco... No sabes lo que sufro intentando controlar mis deseos contigo.

-Pues deja de sufrir y haz caso a tus deseos- Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y eso hizo que perdiera el poco control que quedaba en mi.

Me quitó la camisa y continuó besándome el cuello, fue bajando lentamente por mi pecho deteniéndose en mis pezones, me estaba excitando de una manera que no sabría expresar. Siguió bajando besando mi abdomen mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón, lentamente ella comenzó a bajarme los pantalones y calzoncillos, vio mi miembro eréctil y sin que yo pudiera impedirlo empezó a chuparlo, sentí un placer como nunca antes había conocido.

Yo quería que ella disfrutara también, que sintiera lo mismo que yo así que hice que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, la cogí por la cintura y le arranque la ropa. Ella sonrió y dejo que yo continuara, tenía unos pechos precioso, pequeñitos pero bien puestos, no pude resistirme a ellos y los saboreé lo mejor que pude, después bajé por su estrecha y pequeña cintura, tenia un cuerpo perfecto. Llegué a su pelvis y terminé de llegar a su zona sensible, la besé y lamí hasta que ella me apartó a mi.

Se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y de su interior sacó un preservativo, las letras estaban ya casi sin color, supuse que hacía tiempo que lo guardaba. Lo abrió y me lo puso lentamente mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.  
-¿Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunté aun temeroso de que ella no estuviera siendo consciente de lo que hacía, pero ella asintió.  
Bella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y abrió las piernas dándome permiso para que entrara en ella, y así hice. Lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella, noté un gemido de dolor por su parte, y paré.  
-Sigue por favor, hazme tuya- Me suplicó con una voz tan sexy que me excitó.

Continué moviéndome lentamente pero a medida que aumentaba el placer, ella y yo nos movíamos más rápido hasta que ambos llegamos a la cima del placer.

Nos quedamos quietos el uno junto al otro durante un rato, ella sobre mi pecho y yo acariciándole la espalda y el cabello.  
Después de ducharnos y prepararnos salimos juntos en mi volvo hacia el hospital. Bella se veía distinta, tenía en los ojos un radiante luz que le le iluminaba la cara.

Este día no lo olvidaríamos nunca ninguno de los dos.

**Esme**

Bella salió corriendo del hospital, no se lo podía reprochar, había pasado un mes muy duro, entre el accidente de Carlisle y yo. Me sentí fatal por como había estado este último mes pero no había podido evitarlo, mi cuerpo no me respondía, no lo hizo hasta que escuché la voz de Carlisle de nuevo.  
-Señora puede pasar, pero no lo altere mucho, volveré dentro de un rato- Dijo el médico al salir de la habitación de Carlisle.  
Entré rápidamente, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi, lo miré,  
-Mi vida, acércate- Me pidió con los brazos extendidos, yo gustosa fui junto a él y lo abracé. Lo había echado tanto de menos.  
-Cariño, ¿de verdad no recuerdas a Bella?- Sentí mis lágrimas caer, con lo mal que lo había pasado ella por todo lo que le había dicho, me dolía que ahora sufriera por eso.  
-No se quien es y lo lamento. El médico dice que es un lapsus temporal que ha causado un golpe en la cabeza. Me ha explicado que mi cerebro ha bloqueado todo lo que tenga que ver con ella porque entre nosotros ha pasado algo que a mi me ha hecho mucho daño.  
Le conté todo lo que paso cuando tuvo el accidente, le expliqué todo lo que me había contado Bella que había pasado. También le narré todo lo que había pasado con Bella, desde el primer momento. Carlisle recordaba todos los momentos pero cuando llegaba alguna escena en la que Bella hablaba o él le decía algo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadía.  
-Carlisle, tengo algo que contarte- Dije intentando cambiar de tema para que amainara su dolor de cabeza y recordando que aun no le había dado la gran noticia estando despierto.  
-No hace falta, se de que se trata. Vamos a tener un bebé- Me quedé atónita.  
-¿Como sabes eso?  
-En todo el tiempo que he estado inconsciente podía escucharte cuando me hablabas. Recuerdo todo lo que me has contado en este mes que he permanecido en coma, se que estás de tres mes, y te aseguro que estoy muy ilusionado- Lo besé apasionadamente.  
Carlisle hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar recordar a Bella el resto de la tarde, pero no lo conseguía. Aun así me aseguró hacer lo posible por conocerla de nuevo, ambos teníamos la esperanza de que de esa forma volvieran sus recuerdos.

A media tarde entraron Edward y mi preciosa Bella. Me sorprendió notarla diferente, tenia un brillo en los ojos que se me hacia familiar pero no supe interpretarlo. Además estaba sonriente y animada, encontrarse con Edward le había sentado bien, hacía un mes que no habían podido estar juntos.  
-Edward, estás aquí- Dijo Carlisle cogiendo su mano mientras sonreía.  
-Si papa, estamos aquí, ya todos junto.  
Por la noche, Edward y Bella se marcharon, yo quise quedarme con él, lo había necesitado tanto este último mes que no quise desaprovechar ni un solo momento a su lado.

**Alice**

La desesperación me carcomía el alma, mi hermano no me hablaba, eso hacía que me sintiera peor por lo que había hecho.  
-Alice, he de salir a comprar. ¿Te importa quedarte un rato sola? Tu hermano no tardará en llegar- Me dijo Rosalie preocupada.  
-Si, tranquila, me las podré apañar- Necesitaba estar sola por un día.

Emmet le había dicho a Rose que no debía dejarme sola en ningún momento por si necesitaba algo, y como él no me hablaba Rosalie era la única que podía estar conmigo. Bella no podía venir a hacerme compañía, tenía demasiadas cosas y yo no quería ser una carga para ella.  
Bajé al comedor a ver un rato la tele, quería ver que pasaba en el mundo, hacía días que prácticamente no salía de mi habitación debido a los mareos y a los vómitos.

Sonó el timbre y me extrañó porque yo no esperaba a nadie. Fui a la puerta y abrí sin preguntar, casi me caí al suelo de la impresión.  
-Hola Alice- Escuché la voz de Jasper y no lo pude evitar, me tiré en sus brazos a llorar. Él estaba aquí por fin.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Creo que este capítulo os habrá gustado bastante ^^**

**Espero vuestros reviews dandome vuestra opinion  
**


	20. Capítulo 19º

**Jasper**

Una imagen de Alice se pasó por mi mente al cerrar la puerta tras la visita de Emmet y Edward. ¿Yo padre? Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, pero solo de imaginarme con un niño junto a Alice me hacía sonreír, aun seguía enamorado de ella, y por mucho que quisiera olvidarla con otras mujeres no podía, ella todo mi mundo.  
-Jane, por favor vístete, he de salir- Le dije a ella que aun estaba algo conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.  
-¿No me vas a explicar nada? ¿A que ha venido todo eso de la chica esa?  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, nosotros no salimos juntos- Le dije tenso.

Ella se vistió y se fue. Se lo que podría estar pensando Jane, que yo era un pederasta, ella tenía una hija un año mayor que Alice y seguro necesitaba explicaciones. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que el amor no entiende de edad ni de fronteras? Una frase muy común en hombres de mi edad.

Me di una ducha rápida y preparé mis cosas, debía ir a ver a Alice, necesitaba escuchar de su boca que lo que me había dicho Emmet era cierto. Necesitaba saber que ella me seguía queriendo. La necesitaba completamente.  
Una vez estuve ante su puerta, llamé temeroso, no sabía muy bien como afrontar esta situación. Alice no tardó mucho en abrirme la puerta.  
-Hola Alice- Antes de poder decir nada más ella se había lanzado a mis brazos y me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo la separé de mi y la sujeté delicadamente de los hombros, se la veía enferma y débil.  
-Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote que me parece imposible que estés aquí Jasper- Se puso a llorar.  
-Vengo ha hablar contigo, debemos aclarar algunas cosas- Dije entrando con ella en la casa. Alic me miró sin entender a que me refería, así que la llevé al sofá y me senté junto a ella- Emmet y Edward han venido ha hacerme una visita al motel de Seatle en el que me hospedaba. Me ha dado un buen puñetazo porque dice que yo te he dejado embarazada- La miré nervioso, no quería alterarla, por su aspecto no parecía estar demasiado bien.  
-¿Qué Emmet a ido a verte y te ha pegado? ¿Como se ha atrevido a hacerte eso después de estar sin hablarme desde hace meses?- Parecía enfadada.  
-Alice, la acusación de tu hermano es muy grabe, si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia, podría pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel- Estaba muy nervioso y mi frase sonó amenazante.  
-No es ninguna broma Jasper- Ella colocó sus manos sobre su vientre- Estoy embarazada- Al escuchar esa frase se me vino el mundo encima.  
-¿De cuanto estas?  
-De dos meses y dos semanas- Eché cuentas y mi cara palideció al comprobar que esa fecha concordaba con la última vez que nos vimos, cuando me hizo suyo, porque así fue como pasó.  
-¿Quien es el padre de la criatura?- Aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para convencerme.  
-¿Como me preguntas eso?- Parecía dolida por la pregunta- Yo solo he estado con un hombre y ese eres tu- La miré a los ojos y vi que no me mentía.  
-Alice, no voy a abandonarte, esto es cosa de los dos, pero te pido algo. Cuando nazca el bebé quiero hacerle las pruebas de paternidad- Vi dolor en su cara- No lo digo porque no confíe en ti, si desconfiara ya estaría camino a mi habitación del motel. Pero para que la gente sepa que es mío y que no estoy intentando aprovecharme de ti es necesario que se demuestre con pruebas que es mío-Ella simplemente me abrazó llorando.  
-Te quiero tanto, te e echado mucho de menos- Le correspondí el abrazo en el momento justo en que Emmet entraba por la puerta.  
-¡Apártate de mi hermana! ¿Creo que ya le has hecho suficiente no crees? Le has destrozado su juventud.  
-Cállate ya Emmet y déjanos, él ha venido a arreglar las cosas- Le dijo Alice segura de si misma y retándole- No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a hacer nada para alejarme de él.

-Relájate un poco Alice, no estás en posición de pedir nada- Le dijo Emmet sentándose en el sofá frente a nosotros- Tus caprichos de niña mimada son los que nos han llevado a esta situación- Después me miró- Si tanto la quieres no creo que tengas inconveniente en casarte con ella cuando cumpla los dieciocho- Dijo Emmet.  
-Claro que no. Me casaré con ella en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, y cuando nazca el bebé me haré cargo de él- No quise decirle lo de las pruebas de paternidad para no tensar más el ambiente.  
-Bien, siendo así, hablaremos con más calma de ello, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, creo que es mejor que te vayas por ahora- Me ordenó Emmet de forma sutil.  
-Si, claro, ahora mismo me voy, volveré a verte Alice, cuando tengas al bebé, hasta entonces será mejor que no nos vean juntos. Pero te llamaré todos los días para saber como va todo- Los dos asintieron y yo me marché.

**Emmet**

Por fin parecía que la cosa se estaba arreglando, el que Jasper hubiera ido a casa a hablar con Alice decía mucho a su favor.

Cuando salió por la puerta me sentí mucho más tranquilo, él se iba a responsabilizar de lo que había hecho, y con ese pensamiento feliz me levanté dispuesto a irme a mi habitación.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta del salón un cojín se estrelló contra mi cabeza, me giré y vi a Alice mirándome con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de rabia.

-¿A que ha venido eso?

-Te lo mereces. ¿Como se te ocurre ir a pegarle un puñetazo?- Estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Que yo me lo merecía? Él era el único que se lo merecía. No me arrepiento de haberle dado, y sino se lo hubiera pegado igual aun seguiría en esa habitación de motel con aquella mujer rubia- Vi como ella abrió los ojos muchísimo- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué él no iba a rehacer su vida?- Suspiré intentando calmarme- Pero si ha venido aquí y ha accedido a todo es porque de verdad te quiere.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Qué por mucho que me joda, él es tu chico. Pero como vuelva a hacerte algo, del tipo que sea, me lo cargo.

-Emmet- Me abrió los brazos para que la abrazara- Eres demasiado sobreprotector conmigo.

-Lo se- La abracé con fuerza- Tengo que serlo ya que parece que tú no piensas la mayoría de las veces.

Ella me abrazó más fuerte y lloró en mis brazos. Rosalie entró minutos después y se quedó pasmada al ver la escena. Por fin había recuperado a mi hermanita, por fin podía volver a sonreís.

**Jacob**

Me sentía feliz de poder caminar por las calles con naturalidad, la operación de cambio de rostro había sido un éxito y nadie era capaz de reconocerme.

Después de meses planeando todos mis movimientos, decidí que era hora de volver al infierno de donde salí. Era hora de que todos lo que me hicieron daño en Forks pagaran por ello, empezando por mi madre, ella sería la primera por haberme entregado así a la policía.

Con mi nuevo aspecto nadie sospecharía de mi, nadie pensaría que soy Jacob Black, porque además del cambio de rostro, me habían introducido un pequeño microchip en la garganta para hacer más aguda mi voz, de esa forma nadie me reconocería.  
Lo tenía todo muy bien planificado, lo primero que hice al volver fue matricularme en el instituto, después busqué un pequeño apartamento, en la peor parte de Forks para que nadie sospechara de donde sacaba el dinero que me había dado Aro, el antiguo socio de mi padre, para ayudarme.

Una vez hube hecho todo eso me dirigí a casa de mi madre.  
-Hola señora Black, soy nuevo en la ciudad, me llamo Alec Smith, he oído que necesita un jardinero y yo estoy buscando trabajo.  
-Estupendo, el anterior me dejó en la estacada hace unos días, encontró algo mejor, aunque es normal con el sueldo que le pagaba.  
-Yo me amoldo a cualquier sueldo y podría empezar ahora mismo, si quiere- Le dije.  
-Me temo que solo podré pagarte 350€ al mes, ¿te interesa?  
-Si, es suficiente- Me hubiera dado lo que me hubiera dado debía aceptar el trabajo para ganarme su confianza.

Empecé ese mismo día, aunque tenía de normal las clases por la mañana, ese día iría solo por la tarde. Hice todo el trabajo y después entré en la cocina a decirle que había terminado.  
-Señora Black ya terminé- Vi una foto mía en un mueble- ¿Ese chico es su hijo?  
-Si, es Jacob. Murió hace unos meses, fue algo traumático para mi.  
Eso me produjo dolor, yo no estaba muerto, ¿tan mal hijo me creía que no quería ni decir lo que pasó?  
-He de irme necesito ir a vestirme, tengo que ir a clase- Le dije rápidamente saliendo por la puerta.  
-Vale, mañana te veo y gracias- Escuché que me decía mientras salía de allí.  
No quise pensar en mi madre en ese momento, ahora debía centrarme en mi plan contra Bella. En el instituto me inscribí en todas las asignaturas que tenia ella parta intentar conquistarla. La primera que tenía era Biología, y el único asiento libre era el de al lado del que debía ocupar ella. Sonó el timbre y nos sentamos todos, pero Bella no apareció por la clase. El profesor explicó el temario y nos mandó ejercicios para hacer. Yo aproveché y fui a su mesa.  
-Profesor, ¿la chica que se supone que va a mi lado no va a venir?  
-¿Te refieres a Bella?- Asentí- Su padrastro tuvo un accidente hará ya dos meses y está en coma, desde entonces, ni ella ni su hermanastro Edward vienes a clase para poder cuidar de él.  
-Oh... Esperaba poder pedirle los apuntes de las asignaturas- Dije intentando explicar mi interés en que ella apareciera.  
Me senté de nuevo en mi asiento y empecé a hacer los ejercicios. Una rabia empezó a recorrerme, esto no lo tenía previsto, ahora debía encontrar otra forma de acercarme a ella sin levantar sospechas.

**Bella**

No había día que no recordara el momento en que Edward y yo nos unimos el uno al otro, me sentía inmensamente feliz a su lado. Aunque aun sufría porque Carlisle no me recordaba, Edward conseguía que sonriera a pesar de ello, y yo solo pedía que algún día Carlisle llegara a recordarme aunque fuera solo un poquito.

Estaba en casa sola, Edward se fue antes para sustituir a mamá, ella no se había separado de Carlisle desde que había despertado y eso estaba haciendo que sintiera pequeñas molestias en la espalda además de aumentar su cansancio.

Me sonó el móvil y me dispuse a cogerlo. Era Alice, mi querida amiga a la que tanto echaba de menos.  
-Bella ¿Que tal estáis?

-Estamos bastante bien, estoy en casa. Parece que poco a poco las cosas vuelven a su cauce- Dije sonriendo.

-Me alegro, aquí también están arreglándose poco a poco- Ella parecía tan alegre como yo- Tengo tantas ganas de verte, y tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

-Yo también tengo muchísimas ganas de verte y cosas que contarte. Espero poder ir a verte pronto, en cuanto Carlisle salga del hospital y me ponga al día con los deberes del instituto te prometo una salida de compras.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Has dicho salida de compras!?- Me arrepentí enormemente de haber abierto la boca- ¿¡Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga!?

-Alice, lo he dicho en serio. Iremos las dos de compras, y si quieres que venda Rosalie por mi no hay problema.

-¿Pero lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?- Estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Lo digo en serio Alice, para una vez que vas a ser tú la que no pueda aguantar el ritmo debido al embarazo tengo que aprovechar- Ambas nos reímos y nos despedimos prometiendo vernos pronto.  
Me puse arreglar el cuarto cuando otra vez me sonó el móvil, esta vez era Edward, supuse que para ver a que hora iba a ir yo al hospital.  
-Hola cariño, no tardaré en ir hacia el hospital.  
-No hace falta que vengas. Te llamaba para decirte que le acaban de dar el alta a mi padre, ahora mismo salimos hacia allí. Te quiero.

Debía arreglar toda la casa antes de que llegaran, todo debía estar en orden para cuando Carlisle entrara. Me sentía tan entusiasmada con la idea de tenerlo de nuevo en casa que acabé muy rápido de recogerlo todo.

Después fui a cambiarme de ropa, quería estar presentable para él, aunque era una tontería porque Carlisle ya me había visto,quería causarle una buena impresión y así intentar acercarme a él de nuevo.

Escuché la puerta de la calle, bajé corriendo y me tiré sobre Carlisle.  
-Me alegro tanto de que estés de nuevo en casa- Le apreté más de la cuenta y él exclamó de dolor- Perdona, pero esperaba tanto este momento que no he podido evitarlo- Dije apartándome de él.  
Estuvimos todo el día conversando, contando cosas para que intentara recordar, después Edward le acompañó a su habitación para que descansara y mamá y yo sonreímos por sentirnos felices de nuevo.

**Edward**

Me alegraba de ver tan feliz a Bella, se veía que de verdad quería mucho a mi padre, llegué a sentir unos pequeños celos por la atención con la que lo trataba. Después de acostar a papá bajé de nuevo con Bella y Esme.  
-He estado pensando- Las miré- Ahora que está papá en casa Bella podría volver al instituto y a sus clases de patinaje.  
-¿De verdad?- Sonrió Bella- Pero, ¿y que pasa con Carlisle? No podemos dejarle solo.  
-Claro que no, por eso solo serás tú la que vuelva a dar las clases, yo me quedaré con ellos y estudiaré en mi tiempo libre. Iré a los exámenes, mañana mismo iré a hablar con el director para aclararlo todo.

-Si tu estás seguro de ello a mi me parece bien- Dijo Esme- Me encantaría que Bella acabara sus estudios.

-De acuerdo, pero si ves que no puedes con todo, prométeme que me lo dirás para que te ayude- Me pidió Bella.

-Te lo prometo.

**Bella**

Me costó acostumbrarme a madrugar de nuevo, aunque era sábado y no tenía que ir al instituto, Jane me dijo que durante unas semanas podría asistir a la clase de profesionales que daba los sábados por la mañana.  
-Hola Jane- Ella vino corriendo hacia a mi y me abrazo.  
-Hola Bella, te hemos echado mucho de menos. Me alegra que vuelvas a las clases, eres muy buena patinado y no deberías de dejarlo- A mi me hizo sentir estupenda, pero eso enfureció un poco a Victoria que me miro sin muchas ganas.  
La mañana se pasó estupendamente, como había echado de menos patinar. Tras la clase nos fuimos poco a poco a los bancos, y empecé a cambiarme para volver a casa. Al fondo, junto a la puerta, vi a Victoria hablar con un chico, era extremadamente guapo, nunca antes lo había visto. Yo cogí mi mochila y me dirigí hacia ellos para salir, él me miró a los ojos y sentí como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.  
-Victoria el lunes nos vemos- Me despedí de ella pasando de largo.  
-Si claro, que pases buen fin de semana- Me dijo con desgana- Espera Bella, que mal educada he sido, te presento a mi novio, Alec- Le saludé y me fui.  
Llegué a casa y me olvidé por completo de aquel chico que me había resultado en cierto modo conocido, mamá estaba preparando la comida y Edward ayudando a la fisioterapeuta con los ejercicios de Carlisle. Ese fin de semana fue muy familiar, no salimos de casa para nada porque los cuatro queríamos disfrutar de nosotros.  
Me preparé para irme al instituto, era lunes y no quería llegar tarde a clase. Aparqué donde siempre solía hacerlo antes, sonó el timbre de entrada y fui corriendo a biología que era lo primero que me tocaba, al entrar en la clase todos estaban sentados mirándome, se sorprendieron de volver a verme, y yo me quedé petrificada al ver que mi compañero de pupitre era Alec, el novio de Victoria.


	21. Capítulo 20º

**Bella**

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- Le pregunté a Alec, me extrañó mucho encontrármelo ahí y por alguna razón no me sentía cómoda con él al lado.  
-La gente suele saludarse con un hola... Y estoy aquí para lo mismo que tú, estudio aquí, ¿te molesta a caso?- Me preguntó con interés.  
-No, claro que no, puedes hacer lo que te plazca- Dije antes de ignorarle y centrarme en las clases.  
A lo largo de la mañana empecé a desquiciarme, Alec estaba en todas mis clases, no había una sola en la que no estuviera. Además era muy pesado, no dejaba de preguntarme cosas, ya estaba algo cansada de él, ya no solo por el hecho de que no me dejaba en paz, también era que a mi me gustaba estar sola en la mesa, me había acostumbrado a la soledad en clase.  
Al finalizar las clases, me dirigí hacia mi Chevy, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, pero no había acabado mi sufrimiento, Alec me siguió hasta mi camioneta.  
-¿Que quieres Alec?- Soné un poco antipática pero es que estaba harta.  
-Quería pedirte que me acercaras a la fuente del pueblo, no he traído coche y me pilla lejos- Me sonrió de forma rara.  
-No me pilla de camino, ahora si no te importa, tengo prisa- Le dije montándome en el coche y cerrando la puerta.  
Me fui directa a casa, me sentía incómoda con la presencia de Alec, me daban miedo esos ojos tan conocidos que tenía, los había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

Al ser viernes no tenía clase por la tarde y fui a comer a casa, cuando llegué todos se encontraban en el comedor, Edward estaba poniendo la mesa y mamá descansaba en el sofá con los pies en alto, el médico le había dicho que con el embarazo tenia los tobillos hinchados por la mala circulación. Carlisle estaba sentado en el sofá dándole un pequeño masaje a mamá. Parecía que estaba bastante mejor, su cuerpo apenas tenía restos del accidente. Tan solo faltaba por recuperarse su ojo, aunque no había perdido la vista tenía algunas dificultades para diferenciar colores, pero se iría recuperando con el tiempo; y también tenía mal la pierna derecha, debía ir con muletas porque tenía tornillos en la pierna.  
-Hola familia- Dije con una sonrisa que me llegaba de oreja a oreja.  
-Hola- Me contestaron todos a la vez.  
-Ahora que esta Bella vamos ya ha comer, me muero de hambre- Dijo Edward.  
Al acabar de comer Edward recogió la mesa, y por alguna razón apenas me dejaba hacer nada.  
-Bella estate quieta- Decía Edward cada vez que intentaba ayudarle- No quiero que hagas nada, tú necesitas descansar ahora que has vuelto a clase- Sonreí porque parecíamos un matrimonio discutiendo por las tareas del hogar.  
La tarde se me pasó volando haciendo todos los ejercicios que tenía, sobre todo de biología, hasta que no terminara no pensaba salir, y agradecí muchísimo no tener patinaje los viernes.

A mitad de tarde Edward empezó a llamarme a gritos desde las escaleras, la primera vez me dio un buen susto.  
-Ya voy- Le dije también a gritos. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude- ¿Que? ¿No puedes subir las escaleras o que?- Le dije con fastidio.  
-Es que quería decirte algo delante de nuestros padres.  
-A ver, dime- Suspiré.  
-Pues... Como papá está ya casi recuperado, y Esme no tiene ningún problema con el embarazo, he pensado que aprovechando las vacaciones de navidad podríamos irnos de viaje los dos solos. ¿Que te parece?- Me quedé pasmada, eso era dentro de tres días.  
-Puuu...es ¿No os importa?- Les pregunté a Mamá y Carlisle, ellos negaron sonrientes- ¡SIIIII!- Grité y me tiré al cuello de Edward.

**Carlisle**

Me eché un rato en la cama, normalmente hacía eso cuando quería estar a solas, así intentaba recordar a Bella. A pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada de ella me sentí realmente a gusto a su lado, era una joven muy agradable. ¿Pero porque no la recordaba? Por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía. Esme me había enseñado el video que grabamos en el cumpleaños de Bella, se nos ve tan felices... Esme siempre no dejaba de repetirme que yo la consideraba como mi propia hija, que nunca le gritaba he intentaba comprenderla.  
Esperaba que durante esta semana que los chicos se iban fuera llegara a mi cabeza alguna imagen de ella. Al pensar en ellos dos juntos sonreí, me alegraba tanto que Edward fuera tan feliz, que pudiera dejar en el pasado el accidente de su madre y de Tanya, que dejara ya de culparse. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Bella había entrado.  
-Carlisle... Tierra llamando a Carlisle... ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo haciendo que me pusiera a reír.  
-Si, dime preciosa.  
-Venía a despedirme, nos vamos ya, mamá va a llevarnos al aeropuerto, volveremos dentro de una semana. Si mamá o tú necesitáis algo llamadnos enseguida- Yo asentí- ¿Prometido?  
-Si, te lo prometo, y date prisa o no llegaréis a coger el avión- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.  
-Papá, nos vamos- Gritó Edward desde la puerta de la calle.  
Una vez solo se me ocurrió una cosa, debía escribir mis recuerdos y remarcar los momentos borrosos o los que hacían que me doliera la cabeza hasta el punto de no poder seguir recordando, los sueños también debía apuntarlos, esperaba que de esa forma los recuerdos llegaran antes.

**Edward**

Bella estaba muy nerviosa, en ningún momento le dije donde íbamos, le hice que se tapara los oídos cuando nos llamaron para embarcar. La llevaría a Londres, a un hotel bastante lujoso, se llama Hotel Louis Bretón, por lo que sabía, ese hotel disponía de quinientas treinta y ocho habitaciones climatizadas, algunas de ellas diseñadas para no fumadores o minusválidos. Disponían de baño completo, secador de pelo, teléfono, radio, televisión, cafetera/tetera, despertador, caja fuerte, minibar y acceso a Internet sin cables. Entre sus instalaciones habían salas de conferencias con capacidad de hasta cien personas, conserjería, caja fuerte en recepción, bar, restaurante, sala de desayunos y gimnasio. Bella fliparía al verlo, quería hacerla sentir rica por unos días, con todo lujos.  
-Edward no seas malo, ¿donde vamos?- Me preguntaba una y otra vez sin cesar. Yo la hacia cabrear y eso me divertía.  
-No te preocupes, no queda mucho para llegar. Descansa un rato y disfruta del viaje- Bella obedeció y se puso sus cascos para escuchar música. Los dos nos quedamos dormidos durante el viaje.....  
Despertamos nada más terminó de aterrizar el avión.  
-Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Bienvenidos a Londres.  
Miré a Bella y ya se empezó a reír, no me esperaba que al parar el avión dijeran el destino, era lo malo de no viajar nunca.  
Cogí las maletas y salimos del aeropuerto, vi a Bella muy nerviosa, sonrojándose a cada dos por tres, me miraba de reojo pero no me decía nada, ella esperaba impaciente a que la llevara donde yo quisiera.  
Nos montamos en un taxi, y fuimos directos al hotel, al conductor le enseñe una tarjetita del hotel y nos llevó rápidamente. Cuando bajamos del coche nos quedamos flipando, el hotel era altísimo y lujoso ya desde fuera, a Bella se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas de la impresión.  
-Gracias- Me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla que me hizo ruborizar.  
Entramos en el hotel buscando la recepción, era lujosa tenia las pareces color dorada y por todos los sitios había sillones de confort y pequeñas mesitas de cristal. En recepción había una joven muy hermosa y encantadora se llamaba Jessica, era rubia de ojos color rubí, el pelo lo tenia larguísimo podía jurar que le llegaba hasta las caderas.  
-Díganme- Nos dijo con una dulce voz.  
-Estamos alojados aquí. Somos los señores Cullen- Bella sonrojó.  
-Espere que lo mire- Nos dijo- Si, en la habitación 315, ahora mismo le digo al mozo de las maletas que los lleve- Levantó el brazo llamando al botones, era un hombre ya mayor de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso aparentaba mas de lo que tenia- Alex llévelos a la habitación 315- Y se despidió de nosotros.  
-Si claro, síganme por favor.  
- El ascensor era enorme- Bella sonrojo- Es mas grande que mi habitación.- Y se echo a reír.  
Paramos en la tercera planta, había un pasillo enorme, con una alfombra roja que lo recorría todo, el pasillo estaba lleno de macetas y mesitas con espejos que lo decoraban y quedaba perfecto, era como un sueño.

Llegamos hasta la habitación, nos la abrió y nos quedamos alucinados, la habitación hacia por dos veces nuestra casa, tenía un pequeño salón, con las paredes rojas, las cortinas negras con pequeñas flores blancas y el sofá blanco, una pequeña mesita entera de cristal y una televisión de plasma.

Le di al botones veinte euros de propina, era lo menos que podía hacer y después se fue.

Bella no decía nada, observaba simplemente. A mano derecha del comedor se encontraba la habitación con el cuarto de baño. La cama medía casi tres metros de ancha, era enorme, nos podíamos estirar como quisiéramos. Había una coqueta de color vainilla y el armario también le hacia juegos, el edredón y las cortinas eran de color dorado y las paredes turquesa, era perfecto.

El cuarto de baño era una pasada, tenia una bañera enorme, vidé e inodoro de color verde, los azulejos blancos y verdes y unas pequeñas cortinas blancas con flores azules, todo a juego, la mampara era completamente de cristal.  
-¡Oh! Edward, esto es precioso, me he quedado sin palabras- Me besó apasionadamente y me abrazo- Es maravilloso.  
-Te lo mereces princesa- Le dije.  
Nos empezamos a besar, y a acariciar, parecía que estábamos de luna de miel y eso me hizo sonreír y sentir un fuego en mi interior. Si algún día llegábamos a eso no sabía como lo haría para que el viaje fuera mejor que este.

Estuvimos casi dos horas disfrutando el uno del otro, era apasionante, llegamos al climax en varias ocasiones, y cada cual era mejor que la anterior. Era maravilloso poder disfrutar así de ella, sin ningún tipo de presión, tan solo ella y yo, deseaba poder estar con ella así eternamente.

Cuando terminamos ya cansados y sudorosos nos tumbamos, Bella tenía la cabeza encima de mi pecho y sonreía mientras nos mirábamos.  
-Bella, mi amor, podríamos ducharnos y prepararnos para bajar a cenar, dentro de nada pondrán la cena- Le dije amablemente.  
-Vale pero tengo un problema, no tengo nada elegante que ponerme- Miró hacia abajo.  
-No te preocupes mi amor, ya pensé en eso, mira en el armario, seguro que hay algo que te gusta.  
Bella fue hacia el armario, dentro de él había un vestido de color dorado, era fino y ajustado al cuerpo, Bella se quedo asombrada. La mandé a ducharse y que se fuera preparando, debía ser la mas hermosa del comedor.  
Cuando salió del cuarto de baño ya preparada me quedé embobado, juraría que me enamoré más de ella si eso era posible. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, era abierto por la espalda en forma de cruz, llevaba unos zapatos beige y un bolso beige a juego, se había recogido el pelo hacia un lado, aparentaba ser más adulta con el maquillaje y eso me gustaba, sería la mujer mas envidiada en la cena. Ahora solo faltaba yo.  
-Estas preciosa mi amor, ahora ha de arreglarme yo. Te quiero- Le di un pequeño beso en las mejillas porque me daba miedo estropearle el maquillaje.

**Carlisle**

Los chicos ya llevaban unos días fuera, Bella solía llamar para decir que estaban bien y que todo era maravilloso, se les veía tan felices... Les hice prometer que grabarían todo lo posible para disfrutarlo nosotros también en casa.

-Carlisle, me voy a vestir para ir a la consulta del ginecólogo, hoy es el gran día- Me dijo Esme emocionada, hoy sabríamos si era niña o niño.  
Yo la esperaba en el comedor, de pie, apoyado en las muletas. En unos días me quitarían los tornillos de la pierna, eso hacía que me sintiera mucho mejor.

Escuché un ruido del piso de arriba seguido de un grito de Esme, de inmediato la vi caer por las escaleras. Me acerqué a ella con toda la rapidez de la que disponía y la llamé.  
-Esme, Esme, Esme- Pero no contestaba. Llegué y le tomé el pulso, ella parecía estar bien pero el bebé no lo sabía. Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de la ambulancia.  
-Llamo por una emergencia soy el Doctor Cullen, mi mujer se ha caído de las escaleras y yo no puedo levantarla, vengan rápido- Dije desesperado.

Me sentía inútil al lado de ella no podía hacer nada.

*******************************************************************************************************  
Soy malvada lo se, lo he dejado muy tenso, pero sino no tiene gracia, espero que os guste.**

**Si puedo mañana subiré uno más, que aunque he subido tres de golpe, creo que no debo haceros esperar mucho con el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	22. Capítulo 21º

**Bella**

Me lo estaba pasando maravillosamente, Edward era todo un galán, me había llevado a montones de sitios románticos e incluso a ver una obra de teatro musical, él sabía cuanto adoraba los musicales, me sentía tan feliz que no quería que ese momento acabara nunca.

Llevábamos cuatro días en Londres y no me cansaba de estar ahí, grababa cada momento ahí por petición de Carlisle, nuestros padres tenían que ver lo bien que lo estábamos pasando. Por su puesto a ellos no les habíamos dicho que dormíamos en la misma habitación, yo no quería que supieran que teníamos relaciones sexuales, para mi era algo vergonzoso y mi madre se preocuparía por si tomaba precauciones, y me soltaría las típicas charlas que ya me sabía de memoria.  
-¿Donde te apetece ir hoy Bella?- Me preguntó Edward abrazándome con cariño.  
-Había pensado que la rueda gigante no estaría mal, es como la noria, pero mucho más grande.  
-¿No eres demasiado grande para eso?- Sonrió Edward nervioso.  
-Venga por favor- Pedí como una niña pequeña- Verás como te gusta, tiene 135 metros de altura y tiene 32 cabinas de vidrio en las que caben 25 personas, y da un recorrido de media hora. La atracción, construida por la aerolínea British Airways, comenzó como parte de las celebraciones de la ciudad para la llegada del nuevo milenio- Le dije ilusionada.  
-¿Que te la has estado estudiando o que?- Me miró divertido pero nervioso aun- Bella, no es por nada, pero yo tengo miedo a las alturas- Se sonrojó.  
-Por fa, es muy romántico, muchas personas han pedido a sus futuras mujeres allí la mano- Me sonrojé al decir eso pero seguí dándole el coñazo- Porfiiiii- Me tiré a su cuello suplicante.  
-Vale, solo para que no me des el día- Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios apasionadamente.  
Nos preparamos con ropa de normal, no es que no me gustara vestir de gala, pero no era mi formar de ser, yo era mas desastre con la ropa, me gusta vestir con ropa cómoda.  
-¿Nos vamos?- Me dijo Edward dándome su brazo para que lo cogiera.  
-Claro- Mi rostro dibujo mi pequeña sonrisa.  
No tardamos en llegar pero la entrada estaba petada de gente, había por lo menos cien personas. Fui a mirar la hora para saber más o menos cuanto nos quedaba, pero como nunca llevaba reloj tuve que buscar el móvil.  
-¡OH NO! Se me ha olvidado el móvil en el hotel.

-No pasa nada, yo también me he dejado el mío, no te preocupes princesa- Edward me sonrió abrazándome y se me fueron las preocupaciones, no teníamos prisa y podía esperar lo que hiciera falta.  
Esperamos a que acabara la inmensa cola hablando del viaje, le repetí una y mil veces que era el mejor novio por hacer todo esto para mi. Después de tanto hablar y hablar nos tocaba montarnos, Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza, se sentía nervioso, con miedo, pero al ver como yo gritaba eufórica al subirnos, pareció distraerse y divertirse incluso. Al bajar de la noria fuimos a cenar al McDonal's para después irnos al hotel reventados tras un día que ambos habíamos disfrutado más que dos niños. Pero ese cansancio no me impidió tumbarle en la cama y disfrutar del placer de su cuerpo, debía disfrutar el viaje a tope y eso incluía mis momentos en la cama con Edward. Él no se quejó, todo lo contrario, cuando me vio sobre él se lanzó a mi cuello y se movió a mi ritmo hasta que las olas de placer invadieron nuestros cuerpos.  
Nos pusimos los pijamas y nos tumbamos en el sofá a ver una peli que echaban en la tele. Aproveché los anuncios para buscar los móviles y llamar a mamá pero al mirarlos vi que había unas diez llamadas de Carlisle.  
-Edward, Carlisle ha llamado diez veces, ¿habrá pasado algo?- Pregunté nerviosa.  
-Llama a ver pero seguro que estarían preocupados por que no lo cogíamos.  
-De acuerdo- Llamé primero a casa, luego al móvil de mamá y por último al de Carlisle- No lo cogen, ni el móvil ni en casa- Me puse nerviosa.

**Carlisle**

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, subieron a Esme a una camilla y yo permanecí a su lado durante todo el trayecto, mis nervios no desaparecían, Esme aun no se había despertado.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, el médico le hizo algunas pruebas, mientras estaba en la sala de espera intenté llamar a Edward y Bella pero no me lo cogían, eso hacía que me pusiera más nervioso, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y desahogarme.  
-Doctor Cullen- Me dijo Aro, compañero de trabajo.  
-Dime.  
-Su mujer no corre peligro, y la niña esta bien- Me dijo sonriente y yo sonreí con él. Íbamos a tener una niña, una preciosa y encantadora niña- Tiene que guardar mucho reposo, la placenta se le ha desplazado y durante unos días eso puede ser malo- Yo solo asentí, sabía lo que era todo eso, después de todo era médico- En unas semanas, si todo va bien, la placenta volverá a su sitio y podrá volver a hacer las mismas cosas que hacía antes.  
-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

-No hay que darlas. Puede pasar a verla y le espero en rehabilitación dentro de dos días, ya es hora de quitarle los tornillos de la pierna.

-Allí estaré, no se preocupe.  
Fui hasta donde tenían a Esme, aun no la habían trasladado a una habitación, ya estaba despierta y me miraba sonriente. La miré a los ojos y sentí un brillo especial en ellos, estaba feliz.  
-¿Que tal te encuentras?- Le pregunté dándole un beso en los labios y acariciando su mejilla.  
-Bien mi amor, ha sido solo un susto- Me dijo cabizbaja, pero levantó la mirada y sonrió- Una niña, tendremos una niña- Le devolví la sonrisa- Había pensado que, si a ti y a Edward os parece bien, podría llamarse Reneé.  
-Como quieras mi vida- La abracé con delicadeza y apoyé mi frente en la suya- He llamado a los chicos pero no me lo han cogido- Le expliqué- Y tienen que tenerte unos días ingresada hasta que todo se vuelva a estabilizar aquí dentro- Acaricié su vientre abultado.  
-No hacía falta que los llamaras, se asustarán y no ha ocurrido nada- Me dijo abrazándome.  
-Los voy a llamar de nuevo para que no se preocupen- Cogí el móvil y me sorprendí al ver que Bella había estado llamándome y no me había dado ni cuenta.

-Hola Bella- Dije cuando ella descolgó.

-_¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

-Al final no ha pasado nada. Tu madre ha caído por las escaleras, pero está bien.

-_¿¡Que se ha caido por las escaleras!? Ahora enseguida salimos hacia allí._

-No es necesario, con unos días de reposo en el hospital basta.

**-**_Me da lo mismo, salimos en el primer vuelo que pillemos._

-Como queráis, nos vemos luego- Colgué sonriendo por lo encantadora y preocupada que era Bella, siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que nos ocurría.  
-¿Que te han dicho?  
-Que van a coger el primer avión que salga hacia aquí, no quieren que estemos los dos mal aquí sin ellos.

**Edward**

En cuanto escuché como Bella exclamaba que Esme había caído por las escaleras me puse a meter nuestras cosas en las maletas, no me planteé ni por un momento quedarnos en Londres, sabía que Bella no disfrutaría nada más si estaba preocupada y la verdad, yo tampoco.

Cogimos el primer vuelo que salía hacia Seatle, y al llegar al aeropuerto cogimos un taxi, Bella estaba muy preocupada, no fue capaz de soltarme en todo el camino, intenté tranquilizarla pero no hubo manera. Hasta que no entramos en la habitación de Esme y la vimos ahí tranquila cogida de la mano de papá sonriente no se relajó.  
-¿Como estas Esme?- Pregunté acercándome a ella.  
-Estoy bien, siento que hayáis vuelto por nada- dijo Esme.

-No lo sientas mamá, no podía haberme quedado si tú estabas en el hospital.

-Exacto- Concordé con Bella- Somos una familia, estamos juntos para todo.

-Tenemos que deciros algo- Bella y yo nos miremos asustados- Vais a tener una hermanita- Los dos sonreímos. Esme entonces me miró- Edward, si no tienes nada en contra me gustaría llamarla Reneé.

-¿Como mamá?- Ella asintió- Esme, es un detalle precioso por tu parte- No pude evitar darle un gran abrazo.  
Mandé a Bella con papá a casa, debían de descansar, Bella se alteraba mucho cuando algo le ocurría a Esme y papá aun no estaba recuperado del todo, Bella era muy cabezona y se quería quedar, pero la convencí diciéndole que si Esme se caía ella no podría levantarla.

**Bella**

Estaba asustada por todo, no podía evitar sentirme culpable de que Carlisle no me recordara y de que mamá estuviera en el hospital, si no hubiera aceptado a ir al viaje con Edward puede que eso no hubiera pasado. Pasé los siguientes días deprimida por ese pensamiento de culpabilidad, preguntándome si de verdad yo tenía que estar aquí con ellos.

Por fin llegó el día que mamá recibiría el alta, el médico le había dicho que no corría ningún peligro la niña pero que no se esforzara demasiado.  
-Hola mi amor- Dijo Edward cuando le descolgué el teléfono sin muchas ganas.  
-Hola- Mi voz salió muy seria.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada. ¿Que querías?- No quería que notara mi depresión. Él había hecho mucho por mi y había sacrificado demasiadas cosas por ayudar a mamá.  
-Era para avisarte de que salimos hacia casa. Acaban de firmarnos el alta.

-Vale, voy a prepararle su cuarto para en cuanto llegue descanse.- Dije antes de colgar.  
Fui al comedor donde estaba Carlisle haciendo ejercicios para la pierna, ya le habían quitado los tornillos y debía ejercitarla.  
-Papá- Dije a gritos, no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que él me miró de una forma rara- Perdón... Carlisle, mamá y Edward vienen de camino a casa.  
No esperé a ver si respondía, subí rápidamente a arreglar la habitación para mamá. Cambié las sábanas, puse la calefacción para que estuviera calentita para ella y recogí algunas cosas que había por medio. Después bajé a abrir la puerta porque estaba sonando el timbre.  
-¡Voy!- Abrí y me quedé conmocionada al ver quien era-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y como sabes donde vivo?.  
-Vine a pedirte unos apuntes, se los pedí antes a Ángela pero no podía dejármelos- Me dijo Alec.  
-¿Y yo si? Te recuerdo que vamos a la misma clase, si tú los necesitas yo también- Le respondí groseramente, no me gustaba nada ese chico.  
-Pero es que me han dicho que tus apuntes son muy claros y como acabo de llegar voy perdido. Por favor- Puso cara de cordero degollado y no pude negarme.  
-Un momento, ahora los traigo- Suspiré sonoramente antes de subir.  
Al bajar vi el coche de Edward aparcando, me alegre al verle, Alec también lo vio y me agarró de los brazos, me acercó hacia él sin darme tiempo a impedirlo y me besó ante los ojos de Edward que acababa de salir del coche, ese beso me supo a veneno y me quedé sin habla, me recordaba a algo pero no sabía a que, sentía que esos labios ya me habían besado. Edward se acercó corriendo a nosotros.  
-¿Que haces desgraciado?  
-Hago lo que ella me ha pedido, no es mi problema que se sienta atraída por mi, es normal- Dijo Alec provocándole.  
-Eso es mentira- Respondió Edward enfadado.  
-Pues para ser mentira mueve la lengua bastante bien- Alec se rió y se fue.  
Edward me miró con furia y yo me quedé avergonzada, mi mirada se giró hacia abajo, no sabia que decirle sin que supiera que estaba deprimida.  
-Voy a meter a tu madre en casa, ya hablamos tú y yo mas tarde- Me dijo demasiado serio.

Me sentí fatal al comprobar que había creído todo lo que le había dicho Alec, ¿de verdad desconfiaba así de mi? Pero no podía ponerme triste ahora, mamá acababa de llegar y ella no debía llevarse disgustos. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla.  
-Mama, me alegro de que estés de nuevo en casa- Ella sonrió y me acarició- Te he preparado algo de comer, espero que te guste- Me dirigí a las escaleras.

-¿Tú no comes, cariño?

-No, no tengo hambre, creo que iré un rato a mi habitación, luego hablamos- Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y le escribí una carta a Edward.

Si las cosas se arreglaban y él entraba en razón no se la daría, de lo contrario esa carta sería nuestro adiós.

Llamaron a la puerta y guardé la carta bajo mi almohada para que nadie la viera.  
-Pasa.  
- ¿Bella que te crees que haces?- Me dijo furioso- Pensé que de verdad te importaba pero ya veo que no lo suficiente, por eso vas y te enrollas con el primer chico que pasa- Ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, estaba dolido por algo que yo no había hecho.  
-¿Como puedes pensar eso? Se supone que tú confías en mi y sin embargo crees al primer desconocido que te dice algo sobre mi.

-¡Te he visto Bella!

-¡Has visto como ÉL me besaba a mi y no al revés!- No me dijo nada, se fue dando un portazo.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, cogí mi mochila y metí la ropa necesaria, debía irme a algún lugar donde poder desahogarme, después de lo que había pasado los últimos meses, eso me hundió del todo.

Llamé ha Alice, ella era la única que podía consolarme y ayudarme con esto.  
-Alice...- Mi voz sonó entrecortada por las lágrimas- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa unos días?

-_Claro Bella, pero entra por la puerta de servicio, Emmet no está esta noche y siempre cierra la principal._

-Gracias, cuando se acuesten todos iré hacia allí.

**-**_¿Qué te ocurre Bella?-_ Se notaba su preocupación- _¿Ha pasado algo?_

-Te lo cuento cuando llegue a tu casa- Le supliqué- Hasta dentro de un rato.

Esperé a que todos se hubieran acostado, deslicé la carta bajo la puerta de Edward, bajé las escaleras sin hacer nada de ruido y salí de la casa. Cogí una pequeña moto que me regaló Jacob hacía unos años, antes de volverse el gilipollas integral que era. Arrastré la moto un trozo del camino para no despertar a nadie y me marché.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Alice también tuve que parar la moto, era demasiado tarde como para despertar a los vecinos. Aparqué junto a la puerta de servicio y entré, Alice me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, yo me lancé a sus brazos y le conté todo lo que había sucedido, en sus ojos vi que hubiera ido a matar a Edward si no hubiera sido por sus cuatro meses de embarazo.


	23. Capítulo 22º

**Edward**

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, me levanté para ir al servicio a despejarme la cara, tenía que pensar. Al abrir la puerta pisé un trozo de papel, en ella ponía "Para Edward" así que la abrí.

"Querido Edward,

esta carta es para decirte varias cosas, algunas que yo creía que sabías y otras que no te he contado para no preocuparte.

Primero te diré las que desconoces, desde hace algunos meses estoy un poco rara en algunos sentidos. Concretamente desde el accidente que tuvo tu padre. Solo que hasta que mamá se cayó por las escaleras no supe lo que me ocurría.

Tengo una depresión muy fuerte, y solo faltaba que llegaras tú y me soltaras que no me importas lo suficiente. Eso me lleva a la segunda cuestión.

Yo creía que lo estaba haciendo bien contigo, creía que a ti te valía que me entregara a ti en cuerpo y alma, pero parece que no hago las cosas bien, que hay algo que falla entre nosotros. No se que es, y tengo claro que es culpa mía, tú has hecho muchísimas cosas por mi, solo lamento no saber que es lo que he hecho mal para poder cambiarlo.

Eres el único hombre de mi vida, y creí habértelo demostrado cuando fui tuya por primera vez, para mi eso era algo muy importante, yo he perdido la virginidad con el hombre que amo, y me duele que no me quieras de la misma forma que yo a ti. Tengo la impresión de que aun crees que soy una cría y si es así, no quiero que eches a perder tu tiempo conmigo. Siento haberte quitado momentos que podrías haber disfrutado con otra.  
Siempre tuya

Bella.

PD: No os preocupéis, estoy en casa de Alice, volveré cuando este preparada para volver a verte sin que me haga daño."

Tuve que releer la carta para creerme lo que ponía, y con cada palabra que leía sentía su dolor al escribirla. Me maldije a mi mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Bella había estado rara por la depresión que me había ocultado para no preocuparme.

Estuve dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que amaneció, mi cerebro no era capaz de dar una respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome toda la noche, ¿porque me había comportado así y que debía hacer ahora?

Escuché como alguien bajaba a la planta baja, y entonces pensé que tanto papá como Esme podrían aconsejarme. Bajé dispuesto a encontrar la respuesta.

En el salón estaba Esme sentándose en el sofá, yo la saludé y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward? No tienes buena cara.

-Ayer tuve una pelea con Bella y ella se ha ido a casa de Alice- Respondí seriamente- Me comporté como un idiota y la acusé de algo que no era.

-Explícame lo que pasó- Yo le conté el contenido de la carta, quitando el trozo en el que ella decía que se había entregado a mi, Bella no quería que Esme lo supiera. Esme escuchó atentamente todo lo que le dije antes de responderme- Lo primero de todo, tranquilízate. Bella se va a casa de Alice siempre que le hace falta relajarse.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿que debo hacer? No quiero perderla.

-Espera unos días, él lunes tiene clase, tiene que venir a casa. Espera hasta entonces, y cuando la veas dile la verdad, como te sientes.

-¿Y si no vuelve el lunes?- Mi vos sonaba desesperada, pero al fin y al cabo, así era como me sentía.

-Edward, ella es cabezota pero te quiere. Dale espacio y será más fácil que te perdona.

-De acuerdo- Suspiré profundamente- ¿Tú sabías algo de su depresión?

-No, ella no me ha comentado nada, supongo que no quería preocuparme. Mi hija es demasiado buena, por quitarnos cosas a los demás se las carga ella, y aunque se empeñe en cargar con ellas, no puede con todas- La miré preocupado- Hablaremos con ella cuando vuelva a casa, si hace falta la llevaremos a un especialista. Se pondrá bien.

Esme besó mi mejilla y subió a darse una ducha caliente, dejándome a mi conmocioado en el salón.

Las horas se me hacían eternas sin Bella, el dolor que sentía cada vez que recordaba el motivo por el que no la tenía a mi lado era muy fuerte. Ese fin de semana apenas salí de mi habitación, ni comí casi, tenía miedo a perderla de verdad.

Me acosté el domingo pensando que Bella debía volver a casa para recoger sus cosas para clase, esperaba que de verdad lo hiciera, y me dormí con la esperanza de verla.

Desperté en el suelo, había tenido una pesadilla en la que Bella desaparecía y por más que la buscaba no conseguía encontrarla.

Me levanté y me arreglé, ansioso porque Bella cruzara la puerta de casa, pero faltaban a penas dos horas para que empezaran sus clases y ella un no había vuelto. No pude soportarlo más, cogí su mochila con sus libros de clase y bajé dispuesto a ir a por ella.  
-¿Donde vas Edward?- Preguntó mi padre al ver que salía corriendo.  
-A por Bella, es lunes y no ha vuelto, no volveré hasta que ella no acceda a venir conmigo- Salí cerrando de golpe.  
Me monté en mi volvo y me dirigí hacia la casa de Alice rápidamente, cuando llegué vi que Emmet no estaba, después de lo de Jasper apenas habíamos hablado, cuando las cosas con Bella estuvieran claras hablaría con él, no quería perder su amistad por ser un descuidado y no llamarle.

Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé, fue Alice la que abrió y al verme me pegó un bofetón en la cara que, por supuesto, me tenía bien merecido.  
-¿Que quieres?- Me preguntó enfadada.  
-Vengo a por Bella, ya es hora que se vuelva a casa.  
-Ella no quiere verte, le has hecho mucho daño.

-Lo se, por eso he venido a por ella...  
-Edward ¿a que has venido?- Bella apareció detrás de Alice- Te dije que volvería cuando estuviera preparada.  
-Se que lo dijiste, pero no puedo esperar más tiempo a pedirte disculpas. Me he comportado como un auténtico estúpido, no debí creer lo que ese capullo dijo. Y no he venido antes porque tu madre me pidió que esperara unos días- La miré y ella bajó la mirada- Bella, desde el momento en que leí tu carta no he podido ni alimentarme porque me hacías falta tú. Se que te he herido y de la peor forma, pero no quiero perderte. No se que necesitas para perdonarme pero sea lo que sea pídelo, haré cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdones, con tal de que vuelvas conmigo y no me dejes- Mis ojos estaban llorosos y ella los vio- Te he traído tus libros de clase, no quiero que pierdas más asignaturas así que si me perdonas me gustaría llevarte a clase.  
-Edward...- Empezó a llorar- Yo te quiero- Vino hacia a mi corriendo y me abrazó- No vuelvas a comportarte de manera tan estúpida- La abracé con fuerza en respuesta a eso- Espera que me cambie y voy contigo- Me sonrió y subió a cambiarse.  
-No quiero que hagas daño a mi amiga, ella no se lo merece- Me dijo Alice y se fue detrás de Bella.  
No tardo en bajar y nos fuimos hacia el colegio, ninguno dijo nada durante el camino pero yo no pude soltar su mano en ningún momento. La dejé en la puerta y me marché.

**Bella**

Sonreí al pensar que Edward había venido a buscarme a casa de Alice, no esperaba que lo hiciera después de su reacción. Mi felicidad aumentó cuando comprobé que Alec no había ido a clase. La mañana se pasó rápida, entré en la última clase con ganas de acabar el día tan fantástico que había empezado.

Al entrar, el día se volvió negro, Alec estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado del mío, entré y fui directa a mi sitio con ganas de pegarle una bofetada, pero tuve que aguantarme así que me limité a ignorarle por completo. En cuanto sonó el timbre me fui directa a mi chevy, pero Alec me siguió.  
-¿Que quieres Alec? Tengo prisa- Le dije irritada.  
-Mi amor, no me trates así, yo te quiero- Me dijo colocándose a mi lado.  
-Mira yo no soy tu amor, yo ya tengo novio y él si me quiere de verdad- Le dije orgullosa de mi misma- Además, te recuerdo que tienes novia.  
-Victoria es solo un juego, y si te refieres a tu hermano cuando dices que tienes novio te equivocas- Sonrió ampliamente- Ese solo te quiere para lo que te quiere, para echarte un polvo-Dijo agarrándome de los brazos. Me hacía daño y a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de la última vez que vi a Jacob- ¡Suéltame Jacob! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba desesperada sin darme cuenta de que estaba poniéndole otro nombre. Él palideció.  
-¿Como me has llamado? ¡Yo no soy Jacob, me llamo Alec!-Gritó furioso- ¿Quien es ese Jacob?  
-Es un desgraciado al que no quiero volver a ver, y tú vas por el mismo camino- Conseguí soltarme de su agarre y montarme en mi camioneta hasta casa.  
Cuando llegué sentía que me observaban, bajé lo más rápido que pude pero del coche que venía detrás bajó Alec. Parecía furioso, corrió hasta mi, me cogió y empezó a golpearme por donde quiso, en sus ojos vi la furia que vi en los de Jacob cuando me quiso violar. Sentí miedo cuando me tapó la boca para que no gritara, sacó una navaja con la mano que tenía libre y me hizo cortes por los dos brazos antes de clavarla en mi abdomen haciendo que yo cayera al suelo sin sentido.

**Carlisle**

Esme estaba en el médico con Edward y ya era tarde, yo aun no me había levantado, estaba disfrutando de mis últimos días libres antes de volver al trabajo. Debido a mi ojo no podría operar pero si podía ejercer como médico en urgencias. Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y entré en el comedor. Por la ventana vi la camioneta de Bella, pero a ella no la veía, en casa no estaba así que salí al porche para ver si estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Bella en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre, al ver esa escena mi corazón sintió un pinchazo doloroso y a mi cabeza llegaron todos los recuerdos que habían estado ausentes tras el accidente, recordé todo lo que se refería a Bella. Automáticamente corrí hacia ella y me agaché.  
-¡Bella, Bella!- La llamé pero no contestaba, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de urgencias- Soy el doctor Cullen, necesito que tengan preparada una camilla, voy hacia allí con mi hija muy mal herida.  
De lejos vi llegar el coche de Edward, mis lágrimas se diluían en la sangre de Bella. La tomé en brazos y la levanté mientras veía a Edward y a Esme correr hacia nosotros.


	24. Capítulo 23º

**Edward**

Después de dejar a Bella en el instituto, fui a casa a por Esme, tenía una revisión en el ambulatorio. No tardamos mucho, el médico dijo que todo estaba bien, así que nos dirigimos hacia casa. En el camino, Esme no dijo nada, estaba pensativa, aunque el médico había dicho que la niña estaba bien, Reneé era una bebé bastante grande, y aconsejó que se adelantara el parto un poco, no por necesidad realmente, si la niña aguantaba dentro no había peligro, el consejo estaba más enfocado en Esme, cuanto más grande fuera la pequeña, más dificultades tendría en el parto.  
Durante el camino yo no dejé de pensar en mi Bella, tenia tantas ganas de verla y quererla, aunque ella me había perdonado, yo no pararía de demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba y se lo demostraría como hiciera falta.  
Cerca de casa, un coche iba lanzado por la carretera, tuve que apartarme rápidamente a un lado para que no colisionara con nosotros. Cuando pasó, continué el camino hasta la entrada de nuestra casa, estaba la camioneta de Bella y... ¡Papá estaba cogiendo a Bella entre sus brazos! ¡Ella estaba cubierta de sangre y él no dejaba de llorar!  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Dijo alterada Esme viendo la misma situación.  
Bajamos del coche lo mas rápido que pudimos y nos dirigimos hacia ellos.  
-¡Bella!- Grité mientras corría- Papá, ¿que ha pasado?

-No lo se, de verdad que no lo se, al salir para ver donde estaba la he encontrado así- Mi padre la miraba llorando- Hay que llevarla al hospital. La llevaré en mi coche, es más rápido. Seguidnos en el Volvo.  
Ayudé a papá a colocar a Bella tumbada en los asientos traseros, después, Esme y yo seguimos a papá hasta el hospital.  
Una vez a allí, papá entró con Bella mientras los médicos trabajaban, estaba desesperado por saber que había pasado, tenía que encontrar al hijo de puta que le había hecho eso. Esme estaba sentada a mi lado sujetándome las manos, ella estaba muy nerviosa. Al rato salió el doctor.  
-Bella tienes varios cortes profundos en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, el más grave es el del abdomen. Le hemos tenido que cerrar la herida con puntos, necesitara todo el reposo posible, nada de instituto o cualquier cosa que necesite hacer dando más de diez pasos.

-¿Podemos pasar con ella?- Preguntó Esme totalmente pálida.

-Esperen unos minutos, el doctor Cullen nos ha pedido unos minutos a solas con ella.  
Esme me sujetó el brazo con fuerza y yo la abracé intentando darle consuelo, el mismo consuelo que necesitaba yo. Me juré a mi mismo que encontraría al desgraciado que le había hecho eso a mi niña.

**Carlisle**

Veía a Bella tumbada en la camilla mientras le hacían las pruebas y me desesperaba, le habían hecho radiografías, ecografías... Todo tipo de pruebas para comprobar su estado. Mientras esperábamos los resultados ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Bella...- Susurré tomándola de la mano, ella me miró- Hola cariño- Ella intentó hablar pero no pudo, los medicamentos que le habían suministrado hacían que aun estuviera adormecida- No te preocupes, después hablaremos.

Mientras esperábamos a que la llevaran a la habitación yo solo podía pensar como había sido capaz de olvidarla, ella, que se había desvivido por nosotros, mi preciosa Bella... Después de esperar un poco, los médicos dijeron que no hacía falta internarla, que la iban a colocar en un box de urgencias para que descansara y luego podría irse a casa si no cambiaba nada. Un enfermero llevó la camilla de Bella hasta el box 6 y nos dejó a solas.  
-Bella, mi niña, ¿como estás?- Le pregunté sonriéndole, intentando animarla.  
-Bien, aunque me duele el labio y el abdomen- Me dijo seria. Tenía el labio hinchado y amoratado, también tenia moratones por los brazos y en el ojo izquierdo. El abdomen era otra historia, había recibido un navajado bastante profundo, suerte tuvo de que no fuera más, y después de ponerle los puntos lo tenía algo hinchado, pero Aro, el médico y amigo que la había atendido, me aseguró que se recuperaría, que debía tener paciencia y cumplir con las recomendaciones pero se recuperaría. También nos dijo, y para mi era algo muy importante, que no había habido violación, Bella ya lo sabía pero para mi fue un alivio escuchar esas palabras.  
-¿Sabes que?- Sabía exactamente que debía decirle para animarla. Ella me miró espectante- Princesa, te recuerdo- Ella sonrió ampliamente mirándome ilusionada- Al verte en el suelo en ese estado me vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos que me faltaban, te recordé completamente- Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla levemente.  
-¡PAPÁ!- Exclamó Bella, cuando me acerqué a ella, abrazándome como pudo sin levantar su cuerpo, pero se separó rápidamente- Perdona Carlisle, no se por que lo dije.  
-Me encantaría que me llamaras así, te quiero como a si fueras mi propia hija.

-Siento lo que ocurrió aquel día, yo estaba muy nerviosa por todo el asunto de Alice y dije cosas que no sentía, te herí y por eso tu me olvidaste...

-Eso ahora no importa, entiendo tus motivos y te aseguro que no estoy enfadado- Acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza- Después tendremos que hablar de lo que ha pasado esta tarde- Le pedí intentando no ponerla muy nerviosa.  
-Vale-Bajó la mirada- ¿Podrías llamar a mamá y a Edward? Estarán nerviosos- Asentí y salí a por ellos..

**Edward**

Minutos antes de que papá saliera Esme me cogió y me sentó a su lado.  
-Edward, se lo furioso que estás pero no quiero que le digas nada a Bella de lo que ha ocurrido, no hasta que lleguemos a casa. Allí estará ella más cómoda y más tranquila. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Está bien, haré lo que pueda con tal de que ella esté bien.

Papá nos dio permiso para entrar, Esme me cogió la mano y los dos caminamos a prisa hasta el box en el que estaba Bella tumbada.  
Mi princesa estaba amoratada, tenia cardenales por todos los sitios, su labio inferior estaba roto e hinchado y sabía que en su vientre tenía los puntos por la herida que le habían hecho. Me entró una furia al verla así que me costó Dios y ayuda no empezar a pegarle golpes a todo lo que tenía alrededor, quería coger al retrasado mental que le había hecho esto. Me acerqué a ella y la besé con cuidado para no hacerle dañor.  
-Mi vida, ¿como te encuentras?- Pregunté intentando disimular mi rabia.  
-Bien- Bajó la mirada avergonzada por la situación..  
Estuvimos hablando con ella durante unas horas de cosas alegres para que ella no pensara en la situación que había vivido, le contamos lo que el doctor nos había dicho sobre Reneé, eso pareció valer para animarla.

Por fin, tras una larga espera, el médico dio el consentimiento de darle el alta, Esme subió al mercedes con papá y yo cogí a Bella de la silla de ruedas y la subí al Volvo con mucho cuidado. Puse el cinturón de seguridad impidiendo que este rozara sus puntos, eché el asiento todo lo que pude hacia atrás para que ella estuviera más cómoda y nos marchamos a casa.

**Jacob**

Estaba sufriendo, aunque quería vengarme de ella, no quería haberle hecho daño a Bella, al menos no de ese modo. Yo quería verla sufrir mediante su hermanastro, no haciéndola daño físico. ¿Como pudo hablarme así? ¿Qué yo era una mala persona siendo Jacob? No, de eso nada, lo que pasaba era que ella era una frígida, una enferma que confundía lo que veía, cuando acabara con los demás la haría entrar en razón.

Ahora que Bella estaba gravemente herida y el daño ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, debía seguir con mis planes. Ahora le tocaba a mi madre pagar por lo que hizo.

**Bella**

Llegamos a casa, Edward me cogió en brazos lo más suavemente que pudo y me llevó hacia mi habitación para que pudiera descansar. No me encontraba demasiado bien, tenía mucha tensión encima por lo que había ocurrido y no quería ser una carga para nadie.  
-Hemos llegado- Dijo mamá abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, Edward entró y me depositó en la cama.

-Bella, ahora que estás más tranquila, ¿porque no nos dices quien te hizo esto?- me pidió Carlisle amablemente. Los tres me miraban ansiosos por obtener respuestas.  
-Yo.... Yo...- Empecé a llorar- Todo es culpa mía, tenía que haber intentado buscar ayuda en lugar de enfrentarme a él. Debí dejarle que me hiciera lo que quisiera....  
-¿Qué quien hiciera que?- Me preguntó Edward espantado.  
-Cuando me dejaste en el instituto Alec no estaba, eso me alegró porque después de lo que pasó el otro día no quería verlo- Mamá se sentó junto a mi cabeza y me secó las lágrimas- No fue a ninguna de las clases, a excepción de la última. Yo lo ignoré y cuando sonó la campana salí disparada hacia la camioneta, él me siguió hasta ella y como le dije que tenía novio empezó a insultarme y me agarró fuerte los brazos. Yo le dije todo lo que pensaba de él, me solté como pude y me monté en el coche- Lo expliqué lo mejor que pude, todos estaban con la boca abierta- No paré hasta llegar a casa, pero él me había seguido y se abalanzó sobre mi cuando salí de la camioneta. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en el hospital.  
-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!- Edward estaba realmente furioso, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.  
-Edward no vayas a por él- Le supliqué, pero la ira le cegaba y no me escuchó.

Carlisle llamó a la policía para que buscaran a Alec y mamá se tumbó a mi lado, acariciándome suavemente e intentando calmarme.

**Edward**

Subí a mi coche rápidamente pensando en la manera más dolorosa de matar a ese energúmeno, me fui directo hacia el instituto de Bella para ver si lo encontraba, aunque no había clase porque era por la tarde no perdía nada por mirar. Recorrí de arriba a bajo el instituto entero pero nada, no estaba por allí. Pasando cerca de dirección para salir me encontré con la señora Black, la madre de Jacob.  
-Hola Edward, he venido a por las cosas que se dejó Jacob antes de escaparse, me lo ha pedido el director- Dijo cabizbaja- ¿Como esta Bella? Hace mucho que no la veo.  
-Esta fatal, un desalmado llamado Alec le ha atacado y tuvimos que llevarla a urgencias- Le dije con enfado.  
-¡No puede ser!- Palideció- ¿Un chico nuevo?- Preguntó nerviosa.  
-Si, ¿porque?  
-Ese chico trabaja como jardinero en mi casa. Suele venir sobre las seis de la tarde, es decir, dentro de una hora. Ven a esa hora, puede que sea otro chico- Yo solo asentí antes de volver a mi coche rápidamente.  
Yo estaba seguro de que era él, las probabilidades de que dos chicos nuevos con el mismo nombre estuvieran en Forks era prácticamente imposible. La señora Black lo tenía en su casa trabajando de jardinero, no se había molestado en averiguar nada de él. Permanecí dentro del coche hasta que fueron las seis y me dirigí a la casa de los Black.

Cuando llegué vi aparcado el coche que tuve que esquivar el día que atacaron a Bella, ahí no tuve ninguna duda, era el mismo Alec. Llamé a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, fui a ver si por el jardín podía entrar, al acercarme a la puerta del jardín escuché unos gritos "¡Por favor no, por favor!" era la señora Black suplicando.  
Abrí la puerta como pude haciendo el menor ruido, me asomé a la cocina porque los gritos provenían de ahí. Pude ver a Alec sosteniendo un gran cuchillo de carnicero y tenia a la señora Black contra la pared.  
-Me has destrozado la vida, tú nunca me has sabido criar y me abandonaste- Decía Alec, pero sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mi- Te has quedado completamente sola que es lo que querías, para hacer cumplir tus caprichos, eres una mala madre- Seguía diciendo. ¿UNA MALA MADRE? Eso me desconcertó por completo.  
-No Jacob, piénsalo bien, estas enfermo. ¿No lo entiendes? Necesitas ayuda- Dijo la señora Black.

A mi cerebro le costó procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había dicho Jacob? Pero entonces todo empezó a encajar automáticamente. Me alejé al salón sin hacer ruido y llamé a la policía.  
-Necesito que venga una patrulla a la calle La colmena nº 20, la señora Black esta siendo atacada por su propio hijo, Jacob Black. Dense prisa y no pongan señales acústicas ni luminosas o se escapará.  
Colgué y volví a asomarme, Jacob estaba apunto de clavarle el cuchillo a su madre.  
-¡NOOOOO!- Grité. Ambos me miraron.  
-¿¡Que haces tú aquí?- Me dijo furioso viniendo hacia mi.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis otros tres capítulos, espero que os gusten.**

**Se que soy realmente malvada, pero me encanta el drama y si leeis las historias que escribo es porque a vosotros también.**

**Me gustaría que fuerais sinceros y me dijerais realmente lo que pensais de los tres capítulos.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo  
**


	25. Capítulo 24º

Jasper

Me encontraba en el hospital, como todos los años, tuve que ir a hacerme las pruebas médicas que nos pedían a todos los profesores. Aunque supuestamente debía ir a hacérmelas a Seatle, mi ficha médica estaba en el hospital de Forks, así que aproveché que tenía un viejo amigo ahí para ir a hacérmelas.  
-Hola Aro, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.  
-¡Hombre! Si es mi gran amigo Jasper. ¿Dime donde estas ahora?- Preguntó sonriente.  
- En un instituto de Seatle- Bajé la miraba apenado, como añoraba estar en Forks.  
-Y dime, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?  
-He venido a hacerme las pruebas que me pide el instituto, ya lo sabes, como todos los años- Le expliqué.  
-Lo siento Jasper pero hasta mañana no podrá ser, hoy no ha sido un día fácil- Suspiró Aro.  
-¿Mucho trabajo?  
-No es que haya tenido más trabajo del habitual, pero la hijastra de mi compañero de trabajo Carlisle Cullen ha ingresado esta mañana después de que un desgraciado le diera una paliza y la hiriera con una navaja, casi la mata- Lo dijo con rabia.  
-Pobre chica.  
- Si, Bella es un encanto de chica, no merece que nadie le haga daño y menos de esa forma tan brutal. La he mandado a casa para que descansara.  
-¿Bella Swan?- Pregunté blanco como la nieve- Era antigua alumna mía...- Salí disparado de ahí- Vendré mañana a las pruebas- Dije antes de salir.  
Cogí mi coche y me marché rápidamente a casa de Alice, si de verdad era la misma Bella ella debía de saberlo. No tardé ni cinco minutos en llegar a la entrada, llamé a la puerta nervioso, Bella no solo era una alumna mía, era la mejor amiga de Alice, si era ella Alice lo estaría pasando mal y eso él no podía permitirlo.  
-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Dijo Emmet mirándome con rabia- ¡Se suponía que no tenías que volver aquí hasta que Alice tuviera el bebé! ¡Aun faltan meses para eso!  
-Es importante, tengo que preguntarle una cosa.  
-¿Y que es? No pasarás de esta puerta si no me lo dices. Alice está muy susceptible y no quiero que se ponga a llorar- Se colocó en el centro de la puerta impidiéndome el paso.  
-Me han dicho que a Bella le ha ocurrido algo muy grave, quiero saber si es verdad.  
-Bella está perfectamente, sino Edward me lo habría dicho. Ahora vete- Intentó cerrarme la puerta.  
-Por favor, déjame hablar con Alice, necesito oírlo de su propia boca para estar tranquilo- Lo que en realidad necesitaba era ver que ella estaba bien a pesar del estado en el que se encontrara Bella, no es que no me preocupara por ella pero mi prioridad era Alice.  
-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- Estaba todo furioso y empezó a empujarme para que me marchara.  
-¿¡QUE PASA aquí!?- Escuché de fondo a Alice.  
Emmet se paro en seco, dejo de empujarme y se giro hacia ella.  
-Nada, no es nada, una tontería que se ha inventado para hablar contigo- Alice lo miró severamente- Dice que le ha pasado algo a Bella.  
Alice se acercó a mi, al hacerlo pude ver su barriga, se le notaba un montón, pero a pesar de ello se veía tan hermosa...- Dime lo que te han dicho de Bella.  
-Un desgraciado la atacó esta mañana, ahora está en casa pero muy mal herida, te juro que no me lo he inventado, me lo han dicho en el hospital.  
-Llévame con ella, rápido- Me ordenó Alice saliendo de la casa mientras me cogía del brazo.  
-¿A donde vas? ¿Estás loca?- Gritó Emmet.  
Alice no le hizo ni caso, se montó en mi coche y nos fuimos.

Edward

Al ver a Jacob acercarse a mi con el cuchillo en la mano me acojoné, vi como la señora Black salía corriendo de allí sin molestarse en intentar ayudarme. Miré de nuevo a Jacob, él me miraba con odio. Se lanzó sobre mi, yo lo esquivé y le pegué una parada en la mano haciendo que tirara el cuchillo al suelo.  
-¡Cabrón!- Grité con furia- ¡Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Bella!- Le cogí y le pegué con fuerza en la cara.  
Él me devolvió el golpe y nos enzarzamos en una pelea, entre golpe y golpe tiramos varias cosas, Jacob cogía todo lo que iba cayendo a nuestro alrededor y me golpeaba con ellos. Sentí que mi ceja izquierda y de mi labio salía sangre pero no me importó, no lo dejaría escapar, debía pagar por lo que había hecho. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, los dos estábamos cansado y casi sin aire, pero unos agentes llegaron y nos separaron.  
-¡Quietos los dos!- Ambos paramos al momento.  
-¡Él es Jacob Black!- Grité acusándole.  
-Yo no soy Jacob Black, soy Alec, él es Jacob.  
Los agentes se quedaron desconcertados ante la situación, no nos conocían a ninguno de los dos.  
-Quedan detenidos, tendrán derecho a buscar a un abogado, si no tienen uno se les asignara uno de juicio- nos dijeron mientras nos esposaban.  
-¿Que hace?- Pregunté asustado al ver como me arrestaban.  
-Hasta que no sepamos quien es Jacob Black los dos quedan detenidos- Jacob sonrió ante la situación.  
-No te rías tanto, capullo. Los análisis de sangre demostrarán que eres tú- Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al instante.


	26. capítulo 25º

**Alice**

Bella había sido atacada por un desalmado, estaba muy mal y nadie me había dicho nada. ¿Quien era el cabrón que querría haberle hecho daño? Durante el camino apenas hablé con Jasper, no sabía que decirle, desde que Emmet me había dicho que lo había visto con otra cuando fue a hablar con él, mi corazón sufría por el dolor.¿Y si había vuelto solo porque llevaba dentro a su hijo? Yo no podría estar con él si no me quiere, no podría soportarlo.

Preferí no pensar en ello, si le preguntaba igual acababa con el corazón más dolorido de lo que ya lo tenía y ahora mismo debía centrarme en Bella.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella, cuando Jasper paró me quedé en el asiento respirando hondo, debía estar tranquila ante lo que me contaran dentro, a pesar de que fuera horrible.  
-Alice, ¿no bajas?  
-Si, si, ya voy- Respiré hondo una última vez y bajé junto a Jasper.  
Llamamos a la puerta y segundos después nos abrió la señora Cullen.  
-Hola Alice, me alegro de verte, Jasper, que sorpresa verlo por aquí- Nos saludó sonriente, acarició mi vientre- Tienes buen aspecto, me alegro de que te encuentres bien.

-Gracias- Le devolví la sonrisa y acaricié el suyo- Usted también.

-Gracias cariño, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.  
-Yo prefiero quedarme en la puerta, si necesitas algo avísame Alice- Dijo Jasper marchándose hacia el coche.

-Perdone a Jasper, está un poco alterado.

-No te preocupes- Me cogió del brazo y entró conmigo- ¿Ha que debemos tu agradable compañía?

-Me he enterado de lo que le ha ocurrido a Bella, he venido a verla.  
-Bella esta en estos momentos descansando, pero no te preocupes, pasa y dentro de un rato subes a verla.  
-De acuerdo- Sonreí, Esme era tan encantadora.  
Al entrar me sentí cómoda, hacía tiempo que no iba, y la verdad lo echaba de menos. En el salón se encontraba Carlisle, al verme me abrazó y me acompañó hasta el sofá donde ambos se sentaron conmigo. Carlisle me explicó lo que había ocurrido lo mejor que pudo sin ponerse nervioso, Esme le tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo y yo estaba estupefacta. Un tal Alec había sido capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a Bella y no entendía el motivo.

Llamaron al teléfono y Carlisle descolgó. Esme y yo no escuchamos nada de la conversación pero la cara de Carlisle era preocupante. Al colgar se levantó rápidamente.  
-Esme debemos irnos, Edward está en un lío, está en comisaria.  
-Pero... ¿que hacemos con Bella?- Esme estaba nerviosa.  
-Yo me quedaré con ella, hace mucho que no estamos juntas, así podremos hablar.  
-Muchas gracias pero no le digas nada sobre Edward por favor- Me pidió Carlisle- Debe estar en reposo absoluto y enterarse no le hará bien.  
Cuando se fueron me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, tenía que hablar con ella, saber como estaba.

**Edward**

Me sentía completamente frustrado, yo en la cárcel, esto era inmoral, no había hecho nada malo, tan solo defender a una señora para que su hijo no la matara. Al menos sabía que después de que las pruebas de sangre confirmaran que yo era Edward Cullen, él iba a quedarse entre rejas y yo saldría de ahí.  
-Muchacho, te toca testificar- Dijo un guarda entrando en mi celda y llevándome a la sala de interrogatorios. Nos estaban tomando declaración a los dos, el primero en entrar había sido Jacob.  
-Así que usted afirma ser Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?- Me dijo un hombre regordete con bigote, sentado frente a mi.  
-Si- Respondí secamente.  
-Cuénteme que hizo hasta que su enfrentamiento con el señor Alec.  
-Fui a buscarle, el había herido a mi novia, Bella Swan. Al enterarme de que había sido él fui como un desesperado a buscarle. Fui al instituto y ahí me encontré a la señora Black, ella estaba en el instituto buscando algunos papeles que tenia de Jacob. Ella me preguntó por Bella y le dije lo que había pasado. La señora Black me contó que un tal Alec trabaja para ella de jardinero y que en una hora estaría en su casa así que una hora después fui a comprobar si era el mismo- Descansé un poco y bebí agua antes de coger aire para seguir- Al llegar escuché que la señora Black estaba en apuros y decidí entrar por el jardín, y distraje a Jacob, la señora Black escapó y él y yo empezamos a forcejear hasta que llegaron ustedes- Conté todo lo que había pasado.  
-Chaval, tenemos un problema, el joven Alec ha contado una historia parecida a la tuya. Personalmente, te creo pero sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada, seréis llevados al calabozo hasta que los análisis de sangre lleguen.  
Nos llevaron hasta los calabozos, y nos metieron en celdas diferentes, allí estuve unos minutos hasta que pensé en algo.  
-Perdone, se que tengo derecho a una llamada- Le dije al guardia que estaba allí.  
-Lo siento, aun no puedes llamar. ¿A quien quieres llamar?  
-A mis padres.  
-Dame el número, yo haré la llamada por ti- Se apuntó el número y llamó.  
Mientras estaba ahí encerrado solo podría pensar en mi niña, mi preciosa Bella, solo esperaba que no se tomara muy mal que yo estuviera aquí.

**Alice**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Bella con cuidado para no despertarla pero cuando entré vi que estaba llorando.  
-¿Que pasa Bella?- Fui corriendo hacia ella.

Al acercarme a ella pude ver como estaba, tenia el labio superior roto e hinchado y la cara amoratada. En ese momento sentí lo que sintió Edward al verla, yo también iría a matar a ese hijo de puta.  
-Alice... ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Me enteré de lo que te había pasado y vine a verte- Le abracé intentando que no se levantara, no debía hacerlo por los puntos- ¿Por que no me dijiste nada?  
-No he tenido tiempo de avisar a nadie, ha ocurrido esta mañana y además, no quería que nadie me viera así.  
-Yo soy tu amiga Bella, aunque no te guste yo voy a venir a verte siempre, igual que has hecho tu conmigo.

**Bella**

Intenté cambiar de tema, no quería darle explicaciones, me sentía débil.  
-Alice, haz el favor de llamar a mamá, no me encuentro bien- Le pedí, me empezaba a doler la cabeza.  
-Esme y Carlisle se han tenido que salir.  
-¿A donde?.- le pregunte  
-No puedo decírtelo- Miró al suelo.  
-Alice, por favor, dime que pasa, se que pasa algo- Le pedí sentándome en la cama y siseando de dolor al hacerlo.  
-Bella, túmbate otra vez- Negué- Es que no te lo pudo decir, se lo prometí a Carlisle.  
-Alice, dime ahora mismo lo que sabes- Le dije mientras me levantaba.  
-No te levantes, estás convaleciente- La ignoré y me puse mis zapatillas.  
-Ya que tú no me lo quieres contar, tendré que ir a buscar respuestas- Salí de la habitación apoyándome en la pared y llegué hasta las escaleras.  
-Bella si paras te digo que pasa- Me paré al instante- Edward esta en la cárcel.  
-¿Que Edward esta que?- Me mareé y Alice no tuvo tiempo de cogerme, caí escaleras abajo, pero no perdí la consciencia.

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!- Bajó Alice corriendo- ¿Estás bien?

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y vi a Jasper entrando por ella.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó cogiéndome entre sus brazos.

-Se acaba de caer por las escaleras.

-Te voy a llevar a tu habitación- Me dijo Jasper.

Me llevó hasta la habitación, comprobó el estado de mis puntos, que por suerte para mi estaban bien. La caída no había sido de importancia, pero me quedé dormida al instante.

**Alice**

Mientras Jasper comprobaba como se encontraba Bella estuve pensando, yo no podía ni quería estar con la incertidumbre del motivo por el que Jasper estaba de nuevo en mi vida, así que aproveché que Bella se quedó dormida.

-Jasper, tenemos que hablar...


	27. Capítulo 26º

**Alice**

Estaba decidida a saber la verdad aunque eso significara sufrir el mayor desengaño de mi vida, pero eso era mejor a creer una mentira que nos haría a los dos desdichados.  
-¿De que quieres hablar Alice?- Jasper me miró fijamente.  
-Para mi esto es muy duro, pero quiero saber la verdad.  
-¿La verdad de que?- No entendía a que me refería.  
-Del porque sigues conmigo, no se porque has decidido hacerte responsable de mi, ¿es por el bebé o por que me quieres?- Temía la respuesta con todo mi corazón pero no podía vivir con la duda.  
-Alice pensé que había quedado claro el porque seguía contigo y porque me voy a casar contigo cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad- Respondió muy serio, y por su seriedad tuve clara la respuesta.  
-Entonces me quieres a tu lado por el bebe- Miré hacia abajo, no le podía mirar a la cara.  
-Alice con tus palabras me estás ofendiendo. ¿De verdad piensas eso? Pensé que me conocías- Se entristeció, lo pude ver en sus ojos, pero eso no significaba nada.  
-Entonces... ¿Por que estabas con otra mujer cuando Emmet fue ha hablar contigo?- La mirada que había en mis ojos era muy intensa, transmitía todo el dolor que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras- ¿Por que estabas con Jane, la profesora de patinaje de Bella?- Mi voz sonó fría y distante, pero tenía que ser fuerte para soportar la respuesta. El palideció al escucharme decir eso, no se esperaba que yo lo supiera.  
-Yo... Los hombres a veces no sabemos lo que hacemos- Tragó saliva y siguió- Ha veces pensamos que si estamos con otras mujeres podemos olvidar a la que de verdad tiene amarrado nuestro corazón- Me miró intentando decirme algo que yo no entendía.  
-¿Y lo conseguiste?- Mi cuerpo y mi voz temblaron solo de pensarlo.  
-Si lo hubiera con seguido en estos momentos no estaría aquí. Alice, eres a la única que he amado y a la única que amaré, que te quedaras embarazada solo ha hecho que me de cuenta de lo grandísimamente estúpido que fui al marcharme y dejarte aquí- Suspiró antes de coger mis manos- Tú siempre has sido mi único motivo para vivir, el que estés embarazada de un hijo mío solo hace que te quiera más. Entiendo que dudes de mi, de verdad que lo entiendo, espero estar a tiempo de que me perdones por ser tan idiota y me quieras como yo te quiero a ti.  
No pude resistirlo, me tiré a sus brazos desesperada por sentir su calor, cada palabra que había dicho había traspasado mi alma hasta llegar a mi corazón. En ese momento supe que aunque él hubiera estado con otras, cuando hacía el amor pensaba en mi. No me gustaba que él hubiera estado con otras chicas, pero lo amaba por encima de todo, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre lo perdonaría.

Jasper me abrazó, acercó su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en un gran beso que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentí deseos de ser suya, él debía sentir lo mismo porque empezó a besar mi cuello, a tocar mi cuerpo, se paró al tocar mi vientre y sonrió entre mis labios. Yo estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero Bella empezó a removerse entre las sábanas.  
-¿Alice?...- Me llamó con la voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos.  
-Tranquila Bella, estamos a tu lado.

**Carlisle**

¿Que mi hijo estaba en la cárcel? Se me hacía difícil pensar en alguna cosa que podría haber hecho él para estar ahí, Esme no decía nada y por su silencio y la cara de preocupación pude adivinar que se preguntaba lo mismo que yo... ¿Y si había matado ha Alec? Solo esperaba que no fuera eso, si lo había hecho significaría que lo tendrían encerrado prácticamente toda su vida, yo no podría soportar eso, mi hijo no era una mala persona.

Llegamos a la comisaría, ayudé a Esme a salir del coche y la cogí fuerte de la mano mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el mostrador.  
-Señorita, vengo a ver a Edward Cullen.  
-Me temo que ahora mismo no se permiten las visitas a ningún preso, han de hablar con el subinspector La Casta, está en su despacho- Nos informó y nos indicó la dirección del despacho.  
Nos encaminas hacia allí, Esme me paró delante de la puerta.  
-Cariño, ese subinspector fue amigo de Charlie, quizás nos pueda ayudar.  
Llamamos a la puerta y nos dieron permiso para entrar, al hacerlo vimos a un hombre regordete con bigote sentado en la silla del despacho.  
-Hola somo los señores Cullen, venimos a ver que ha pasado con nuestro hijo Edward Cullen- Dije serio, necesitaba ver a mi hijo.  
-Si, siéntense. Ahora les explico todo- Se quedó mirando a Esme- Hola preciosa, me alegro de verte después de tantos años, ¿como está la pequeña Bella?- Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.  
-Hola Robert, Bella no está en su mejor momento- El subinspector la miró expectante- Un mal nacido llamado Alec la ha agredido esta mañana, ahora está en casa pero hemos tenido que llevarla al hospital. Tiene puntos en el abdomen y serios golpes por el cuerpo.  
-¿Comoooo? ¿Me estás diciendo que el capullo que tengo en la celda golpeó sin rencor a mi preciosa ahijada?- Dijo furioso, parecía muy afectado por lo que le había ocurrido a Bella.  
-¿De que me has dicho que le conocías?  
-Robert era un gran amigo de Charlie, eran como hermanos, y cuando nació Bella, él y su mujer fueron sus padrinos. Bella hace tiempo que no lo quiere ver porque se acuerda mucho de Charlie y eso le hace daño, pero lo llama todas las navidades para ver como están- Estreché la mano de Robert afectuosamente. Parecía un hombre sincero y atento, una persona estupenda.

-Iré a por vuestro hijo, esperadme aquí.

Esme y yo nos cogimos de las manos nerviosos, pero más calmados que antes, al menos sabíamos que Edward no le había hecho nada a Alec, pero por otro lado, ahora estábamos más preocupados por saber que hacía Edward en la cárcel.  
El subinspector tardaba en llegar, ya habían pasado por lo menos veinte minutos y mi angustia aumentaba a mas, Esme me apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo, me acerqué a ella y la abracé depositando mis manos en su vientre, donde en ese momento estaba nuestra pequeña que no tardaría mucho en nacer.  
-Perdón por el retraso- Dijo cuando llego acompañado de Edward. Esme y yo fuimos directos a abrazarle- ¿Este es vuestro hijo?  
-Si- Contestemos los dos- Me puede decir el motivo por el que estaba detenido.  
-El joven Cullen, entró en la casa de los Black para defender a la señora Black, cuando ella consiguió escapar y llegamos nosotros nos encontremos al joven Cullen y Alec forcejeando. Habíamos recibido una llamada diciendo que el tal Alec era Jacob Black, pero cuando llegamos ninguno de los dos tenía la cara del joven Black. Tuvimos que llevárnoslos a los dos, no sabíamos quien era Black- Cada cosa que nos contaba nos dejaba helados, noté como Esme me apretaba la mano- Por lo que sabemos, se hizo amigo de Bella para acercarse a ella pero ella nunca se fió de él y por eso la atacó. Pensando que Bella estaba fuera de circulación fue a por su madre y podía haberla matado si no llega a ser por Edward que llego a tiempo. Ahora que habéis reconocido a Edward, no tenemos dudas de quien es Jacob y todo será mucho más fácil porque no habrá que esperar a las pruebas de ADN.  
-Pero, ¿que pasará con Jacob?- Le pregunté, quería estar seguro de que no volvería a acercarse a nuestra pequeña.  
-Tendrá un juicio rápido que posiblemente se producirá mañana, en ese juicio podrá ir cualquier ciudadano y Bella tendría que testificar contra él. Además estamos buscando a la señora Black para que testifique también.  
-Claro, Bella estará allí- Nos despedimos de él y nos dirigimos a casa.  
En el camino a casa Edward no dijo nada, se le veía la cara de culpable aunque en ningún momento había hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, se había comportado como un héroe y eso se lo diríamos cuando él decidiera conversar.

**Bella**

Me moví un poco en la cama haciendo notar que estaba despierta, tenía seguridad cien por cien de que Alice y Jasper estaban haciéndose carantoñas que no quería ni debía ver. Cuando estuve segura de que no estaban tan acaramelados abrí los ojos. Miré a Alice que estaba abrazada a Jasper sonriente.  
-Alice, hazme el favor de no decirles nada de que me he caído por favor- Sabía que si se enteraban de que me había levantado y caído por las escaleras me llevaría una buena reprimenda y posiblemente Alice también por no impedirme que me pusiera en pie.  
-De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero no hagas mas locuras, ellos no tardaran en llegar.  
Los tres estuvimos conversando durante un buen rato, me contaron todo lo que harían cuando naciera el bebé y que nombre le podrían, a Alice le gustaba Justin, un nombre precioso y parecido al de su padre.  
-Ya están aquí- Dije con alegría cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta de la calle.  
Carlisle apareció en la puerta de mi habitación muy serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien para bajar al salón?

-Si, creo que si.

-Yo te llevo- Dijo Jasper- No te preocupes.  
Jasper me cogió en brazos y bajamos hasta el salón, allí estaba mi amor. Le eché los brazos alrededor del cuello para que me cogiera, él me cogió con cuidado y me tumbó en el sofá.  
-Hola mi amor- Le besé pero él no me correspondió- ¿Que pasa?  
-Mi niña, tenemos que hablar de algo importante- Me dijo Carlisle- Alec en realidad era Jacob. Se hizo una operación para cambiar su aspecto y que no lo reconocieras, así pudo acercarse a ti y a su madre.  
-Como no me había dado cuenta, por eso esos ojos me sonaban tanto, su mirada, todo, era él, era Jacob Black- Dije frustrada- Edward ¿porque no dices nada? ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Yo.... He podido perderte, y no me di cuenta que él era Jacob, ¿pero quien sino te iba ha hacer daño? Y si papá hubiera llegado tarde ahora no estarías aquí- A Edward se le saltaban las lágrimas.  
-Lo mas importante es que ya esta todo aclarado, pero Bella, has de testificar contra Jacob Black para que no salga impugne. Mañana habrá un juicio y debemos ir a él- Dijo Carlisle cogiéndome la mano y mirándome seriamente.  
Yo tenía que declarar, me daba miedo solo pensar que Jacob había estado tan cerca de mi sin saberlo, me costó tanto olvidar lo que paso cuando quiso violarme y ahora tenía que testificar... ¿Que podía hacer? Me daba miedo, temía estar en la misma habitación que él.

* * *

**Se que soy muy bestia algunas veces, pero por eso os gustan estas historias, ¿no es así?**

**Bueno, no se que decir, porque la verdad es que siempre os digo lo mismo y creo que me repito como yo sola. Se que no soy una escritora modelo ni nada parecido pero al menos espero que os entretengan mis historias.**

**Espero vuestros reviews diciendo lo que opinais de los tres capitulos de hoy  
**


	28. capítulo 27º

**Bella**

Llegó el día del juicio contra Jacob, yo esperaba de corazón que lo condenaran para que estuviera muchos años en la cárcel. Me sentía muy nerviosa y me costaba respirar, tenía pánico hacia Jacob y más sabiendo que había sido capaz de cambiar de aspecto solo para hacer daño.

Me tranquilizó un poco saber que el juez que llevaría el caso era uno de los mejores del distrito, se llama Jason Smith, era del único que me fiaba para dictar una sentencia justa.

Edward también tendría que testificar contra Jacob, él había sido un punto clave en su detención.  
-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó Carlisle.  
-Si, gracias- Respondí respirando hondo. Desde el momento en el que recuperó la memoria al verme tirada en el suelo ayer, Carlisle no se ha separado de mi nada más que para ir a por Edward, eso hacía que me sintiera un poco más tranquila.  
Después del juicio Carlisle iría a firmar los papeles del alta para empezar a trabajar de nuevo, se moría de ganas por volver a ejercer la medicina a pesar de que su ojo no fuera a recuperarse lo suficiente como para operar, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo quería hacer lo que le gusta.  
Cuando llegamos al juzgado, estaba toda la puerta llena de fisgones y cámaras de canales televisivos. Este era un caso único en el estado de Forks y todos debían enterarse para que algo asó no volviera a pasar.  
La sala era enorme, había bancos por todos los sitios y los separada del letrado una puertecita con verjas de madera. Edward me llevó en brazos hasta la mesa principal, junto a mi se sentó Edward y el fiscal. Nosotros solo íbamos en calidad de testigos, el juicio era del estado contra Jacob.  
El juicio empezó, Jacob/Alec me miraba con recelo, yo quería morirme, me sentía intimidada por su sola mirada. El juez me trajo de nuevo a la situación.  
-Nuestro primer testigo será la señorita Isabella Swan, suba al estrado- Dijo el juez. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta el estrado. El juez me miró de forma extraña.  
-¿Jura decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?  
-Si, lo juro- Dije rápidamente.  
-Señorita Swan, ¿desde cuando conoce a este caballero?- Señaló el fiscal a Jacob.  
-A Jacob le conozco desde siempre, hemos ido al colegio y al instituto juntos, dejamos de ser amigos una temporada en la que él se junto con nuevas amistades. Después de un tiempo volvimos a hablar. Cuando conocí a mi pareja actual se puso muy celoso y se volvió algo posesivo, un día nos mandaron un trabajo en pareja y el quiso abusar de mi. Tuve la suerte de que consiguieron pararlo a tiempo. Después de eso no volví a saber de él- Descansé para beber un poco de agua y seguí- A Alec lo conocí en la pista de hielo en la que recibo clases de patinaje, se presentó como el novio de una de mis compañeras de patinaje, llamada Victoria, es esa que está sentada en el fondo a la derecha de la sala. Él se apuntó al mismo instituto que yo y a todas mis clases, yo no le di importancia, supuestamente era un nuevo alumno. Un día fue a mi casa ha pedirme unos apuntes que nadie podía dejarle, y empezó a insinuarse conmigo y hasta me besó delante de mi novio, esto hizo que me sintiera mal. Cuando volví a clase ayer, él solo apareció en la última clase , cuando esta acabó me dirigí a mi coche y él me siguió y me acosó. Conseguí marcharme de allí, pero me siguió hasta mi casa y me golpeó e hirió con una navaja. Tuvieron que ponerme puntos en el vientre por causa de esa herida. En ningún momento supe que él era Jacob hasta que mi novio lo dijo.  
-Muchas gracias señorita, puede volver a su sitio- Dijo el juez- Guardia, llévela hasta su asiento- El guardia lo hizo sin problemas- El siguiente a declarar será Edward Cullen- Edward me dedicó una sonrisa antes de subir al estrado- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

-Si, lo juro.

-Joven Cullen, ¿de que conoce al acusado?- Le preguntó el juez.  
-Le conozco del instituto, le conocí hace unos meses, cuando nos vinimos mi padre y yo a vivir a Forks. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de Bella y yo.  
-¿Y que hacía usted ayer a las seis de la tarde en casa de los Black?  
-La señora Black me preguntó por Bella cuando fui al instituto ayer a buscar al tal Alec, yo le conté lo sucedido y ella me dijo que en su casa trabajaba un chico con las mismas descripciones que le di, que fuera a cerciorarme de que era él. Fui a las seis a la casa y vi al acusado amenazar a la señora Black, ahí me enteré de que él era Jacob.  
-¿Y usted porque quería ver a Alec?- Preguntó el juez.  
-Yo quería.... En verdad estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a Bella y necesitaba explicaciones sobre lo sucedido- Terminó de decir Edward.  
-Gracias, vuelva a su asiento- El juez miró la sala- La siguiente testigo es la señora Black que no esta para testificar. Si dentro de media hora no está aquí dictaré sentencia sin su testimonio.  
El tiempo pasaba lentamente, no sabía que hacer, me sentia nerviosa, estábamos en el pasillo mientras transcurría la media hora y la señora Black aun no había aparecido.

Ya pasado el tiempo nos llamaron para que volviéramos a entrar en la sala, lo hicimos con el máximo silencio posible. El juez se levantó.  
-En vista de que la señora Black no se ha presentado declaro al acusado.....- No pudo terminar de hablar, se abrió la puerta de la sala y vimos entrar a la señora Black con un agente.  
-Señoría, aquí esta la madre de Jacob Black, está dispuesta ha declarar.  
El juez dio permiso de que entrara, la hizo subir al estrado y le hizo pronunciar el juramento.  
-Muy bien señora Black, dígame todos los hechos- Le pidió el juez- Dígame, ¿ese joven que ve ahí sentado es su hijo Jacob?  
-Si, es mi hijo- Contestó la señora Black.  
-Dígame, ¿su hijo en algún momento la amenazó?  
-No, en ningún momento- Dijo la señora Black con frialdad, nos quedemos todas las personas de la sala petrificados, todos sabíamos que mentía.  
-¿Y no es verdad que usted lo quiso internar en un centro cuando el quiso violar a Isabella Swan?- preguntó el juez.  
-No, eso es absolutamente mentira, yo le ayudé a escapar del hospital- Me pareció notar miedo en la voz de la señora Black.  
-En vista de este último testimonio debo aplazar el juicio hasta mañana. Mientras tanto, el acusado se quedará en prisión. Se levanta la sesión.  
Salimos del juzgado directos a casa, ninguno de los ocupantes del coche habló en todo el trayecto, mamá estaba sentada en asiento trasero conmigo apoyada en sus piernas, me agarraba la mano con temblor.  
-Esto es injusto, él me ha hecho daño, también a Edward.¿Ahora va a quedar impugne? No, no, no lo podré aguantar- Dije desesperada cuando me colocaron en el sofá, Edward vino a consolarme.  
-Mi niña, no te preocupes, él no se saldrá con la suya- Dijo Edward intentando tranquilizarme. Me separé de él.  
-Si, si se va a salir con la suya, su madre está a su favor y niega todos los hechos y saldrá libre- Intenté levantarme para subir a mi habitación pero Carlisle y Edward me lo impidieron.

Me sentía tan frustrada por la actuación de la señora Black que no pude hacer nada más que llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, volvimos a la sala, Jacob estaba sentado junto a su madre, ella lo abrazaba, eso me dolió en el alma, ¿como podía hacer algo así con alguien como su hijo? El juez entró en la sala, todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio.

-He revisado todas las pruebas y todas las declaraciones y he llegado a un veredicto- Tomó aire- Este tribunal declara al acusado Jacob Black culpable de todos los cargos- Mi corazón descansó por primera vez después de muchas angustias- Se le condena a cadena perpetua sin derecho a visitas. Y a su madre se la condena a arresto domiciliario por cómplice al intentar ocultar los verdaderos hechos.

Todos gritamos de júbilo ante la respuesta del juez, por fin parecía que todo se arreglaba.


	29. Capítulo 28º

**Bella**

Habían pasado varios días desde el juicio, después de meses de sufrimiento por fin podía respirar tranquila, todo lo que habíamos pasado había unidos más a toda la familia. De vez en cuando se me escapaba decirle a Carlisle papá, era algo que ya no me importaba porque en la realidad lo consideraba como tal.

Edward estaba siempre a mi lado, apenas se separaba de mi, yo intenté tener algún momento íntimo con Edward, pero él no quería porque aun tenía los puntos, no quería hacerme daño y quiso esperar a que me curara del todo.

Mamá estaba cada vez mas agobiada, mi hermana Reneé le estaba dando un castigo desde dentro y cada dos por tres estaba devolviendo, estaba preciosa con su barriguita abultada.  
Una semana después tenía hora para quitarme los puntos, y como mamá tenía cita con el ginecólogo fuimos las dos juntas. Hacía días que podía caminar y no hacía falta que nadie me llevara en brazos, pero mamá consideraba que aun necesitaba descansar así que no me dejó conducir.  
Papá hoy tenía guardia de mañana y Edward tenía unos exámenes pendientes de hacer, así que mamá y yo pasaríamos todo el día juntas. Era mi último día en casa, mañana tendría que volver a clase para hacer los exámenes finales. Este era mi último año de secundaría, el curso que viene empezaría el bachiller, Edward se iría a la universidad, pero buscaría una cerca para poder estar juntos el máximo tiempo posible.  
Una vez en el hospital fuimos a que mamá se hiciera la ecografía, yo tenia ganas de ver a la pequeña por la pantalla y ver como era. ¿A quien se parecería? ¿A Edward o a mi? ¿O a los dos? Que ilusión, si se pareciera a los dos seria como si fuera nuestra propia hija, ¿una hija? ¿que sería tener un bebé dentro de ti?  
Entramos y Aro hizo tumbarse a mamá en la camilla.  
-Bueno Esme, ¿que tal te encuentras?  
-Muy bien- Sonrió mamá.  
Aro empezó a pasar un aparato sobre el vientre de mi madre, al verla en la pantalla me emocioné.  
-Esme la niña esta muy bien, pesa 2kg y mide 36 cm, es bastante grande para el tiempo que tiene, pero no creo que crezca mucho más. En un mes y medio que te queda no puede crecer mucho más- Sonrió Aro.  
-¿Como mes y medio?- Dijo mamá asombrada- Pensé que estaba de casi siete meses- Mamá estaba asombrada.  
-Esme, las mujeres hacéis las cuentas de forma diferente a la real- Explicó Aro- Hacéis aproximaciones pero es difícil acertar el momento exacto si no se tienen los medios adecuados.¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?  
-No gracias.  
Después de salir de la consulta nos fuimos a la enfermería a que me quitaran los puntos, la chica que me atendió era muy maja, estaba en prácticas se llamaba Jennifer, estuvimos conversando, me ayudó a que me olvidara de los puntos. Tan entretenida estuve con ella que apenas sentí nada, me mire mi abdomen y apenas se notaba la cicatriz.  
Después de despedirnos de Jennifer nos dirigimos al restaurante "Riggoletto", era un restaurante Italiano, era económico y se comía estupendamente, tenía mesas redondas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos, parecía un restaurante real de Italia.

Después de comer, pasamos la tarde en un parque hablando de montones de cosas, hacía tanto que no estaba así con mamá que me sentí como cuando era una niña y veníamos las dos solas a divertirnos juntas.

Una vez en casa, Edward nos besó las mejillas y me acompañó a mi habitación.  
-Bella, ¿te apetece que salgamos esta tarde a la playa de La Push? Había pensado que como nuestros padres se van de cena, tú y yo podríamos tener una salida romántica.  
-Claro- Sonreí dándole un beso en los labios- Me apetece mucho estar contigo.

**Edward**

Lo preparé todo cuidadosamente, era la primera vez en meses que podíamos estar a solas sin ningún tipo de presión y todo tenía que salir perfecto. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y repetírselo tantas veces que al final quedara grabado en su memoria.  
Cogí la mochila donde lo tenía todo, fui a por Bella a su habitación y nos subimos a mi coche, durante el camino no hablamos pero nos mirábamos casi todo el tiempo.  
Al llegar a la playa nos tumbamos, saqué todo lo de la mochila y nos pusimos a cenar. Para acompañar la cena llevé un vino tinto dulce, pensé que ese podría gustarle a Bella, brindamos por poder estar juntos, por no sentir miedo y por lo felices que nos sentíamos.  
La cena fue maravillosa, después de mirar tumbados las estrellas, el vino empezó a subir a la cabeza y me estaba excitando solo de ver la piel tan suave y hermosa que tenía Bella, ella me miraba con sus ojos brillantes como deseando que la besara y yo no me resistí a ellos. Empecé a besarla, sentía como ella también estaba necesitada de mi al igual que yo de ella. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tumbó sobre la arena, se levantó el precioso vestido que llevaba puesto, me bajó los pantalones y se subió encima mío para que la penetrara. Ella se movió sobre mi a su ritmo, yo disfrutaba de cada movimiento que ella hacía, Bella dio un grito de placer cuando alcanzó el clímax y al escucharla yo terminé de eyacular. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo teniendo encima mía a una preciosidad como la que tenía, ¿que más se podía pedir? Bella se tumbó a mi lado y nos quedemos dormidos con la brisa del aire tocando las olas del mar.  
-Mi amor despierta, es demasiado tarde, llevamos durmiendo tres horas- Me dijo Bella moviéndome delicadamente.  
Me desperté y nos fuimos a casa, nos despedimos en el cuarto de Bella y dormimos separados, no quería abusar de mis ratos con ella, así cada uno era más especial porque cada vez ansiaba tenerla más que la vez anterior. En ningún momento de la noche pude olvidar ese momento, el momento en que nos volvimos a unir y algo me decía que no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

**Bella**

Un mes después de esa fantástica noche llamé a Alice, desde el día que vino con Jasper a verme por el incidente con Alec no la había vuelto a ver. Ella estaba de un poco menos que mamá, un mes menos, y sentía que no estaba viviendo con su amiga todos esos momentos maravillosos que supondría para ella el tener un bebé del ser amado dentro.  
-Hola Alice. ¿Como se encuentra la madre adolescente más guapa del planeta?  
-Estoy algo cansada Bella, el peque es muy grande y hoy está especialmente inquieto- Alice parecía nerviosa- El médico me ha dicho que posiblemente se me adelante el parto y estoy... asustada- Dijo Alice con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Muy grande? ¿Como de grande?

-Pesa 3 K y medio más o menos y mide 48 cm.

-Está grandísimo, va a ser un hombretón- Dije asombrada- Oye Alice, ¿por que no me has llamado si estabas asustada?  
-Porque tenías exámenes Bella, ya que yo no puedo seguir estudiando, al menos hazlo tú. No quería fastidiarte en plenos exámenes.  
-Si puedo, ahora luego me voy a verte.

Me despedí de ella y me dispuse a arreglarme para ir a verla cuando escuché a mamá gritar mi nombre desde el piso de abajo.  
-Bella, Bella, ven por favor.  
Me asomé a las escaleras para ver que pasaba y me quedé helada, mamá había roto aguas y estaba sujetando con la mano derecha la barandilla y con la izquierda su vientre. Me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer. Respiré hondo, bajé las escaleras, cogí a mamá del brazo como pude y la subí a la camioneta en dirección al hospital. Eran las seis de la tarde, con suerte Carlisle seguiría allí, llamé a su móvil.

-Hola Bella.

-Estoy de camino al hospital con mamá, acaba de romper aguas- Dije lo más claro que pude.

-¡Dios!- Exclamó Carlisle- Os estaré esperando en la puerta.

Colgué y continué conduciendo, miraba a mamá que respiraba despacio intentando controlar las contracciones. El móvil empezó a sonar, vi que era Edward y descolgué.  
-Bella, me acaba de llamar Emmet para que vaya a recogerlos, Alice se acaba de poner de parto.  
-¿Estás de broma? Si acabo de hablar con ella- Dije asustada viendo a mamá aguantar una contracción fuerte.

-No es una broma Bella, estoy de camino a su casa- Mamá no pudo reprimir un grito- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Quien ha gritado?

-Mamá, parece que Alice y ella se han puesto de acuerdo. Nos veremos en el hospital- Dije antes de colgar.

Conduje rápido pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos con el coche, llegamos al hospital donde Carlisle ya tenía preparada la silla de ruedas para entrar a mamá, le dije que Edward vendría con Emmet y Alice.

Unos minutos después ingresaron a Alice, Emmet se quedó fuera llamando a Rosalie que estaba en Port Angeles de compras y a Jasper, ambos debían venir pronto. Edward me cogió por la cintura y besó mi cabeza para calmarme, mis nervios eran muy visibles.  
El primero en nacer fue Justin, ha Alice le hicieron una cesárea, el pequeño venia podálico, es decir sentado debajo de las costillas de Alice y no tenia intenciones de moverse de ahí. La cesárea fue un éxito, y el pequeño era igualito a Jasper pero con el pelo de Alice.

Mamá tardó un poco más en tener a Reneé, al ser más mayor estaba teniendo algunos problemas para aguantar, pero pronto se escuchó por los pasillos el llanto de la pequeña.

No nos dejaron entrar a verla hasta que la trasladaron a una habitación, y cuando por fin la vimos sonreí inmensamente, era preciosa, regordeta y con unos grandes ojos de color verde, de nariz para arriba se parecía a Edward y de nariz para abajo a mi, además de la piel pálida como la mía.

Sin motivo aparente, sentí la necesidad de salir a la calle, no me encontraba nada bien, le di la niña a Carlisle y salí corriendo seguida de Edward.  
-¿Estas bien Bella?- Me preguntó Edward preocupado cuando me alcanzó cerca de la salida- Tienes la cara pálida.  
-Me siento mareada- Empecé a vomitar nada decir eso y después me desmayé.  
Cuando desperté estaba en una camilla del hospital, en una pequeña habitación y Edward estaba a mi lado.  
-¿Que ha pasado?- Le pregunté desorientada.  
-Nada importante, una enfermera llama Jennifer me ha dicho que puede ser debido a la tensión o un poco de anemia. De todos modos te ha sacado un poco de sangre para analizarla, no creo que tarde en llegar.

Jennifer entró al poquito de que yo despertara.  
-Hola Bella, ¿que tal estás?- Me preguntó sin mirarme- He traído los resultados de los análisis- Me miró con cara seria.  
-¿Que tengo?  
-Estás.....Estás embarazada de unas cuatro semanas- Edward y yo nos miramos, nuestras caras se quedaron blancas y no podíamos decir nada. ¿Yo embarazada?


	30. Capítulo 29º

**Bella**

Mientras miraba hacia Edward con cara de temor, por mi mente solo podía preguntarme en que momento había sucedido, nosotros siempre usábamos protección. Inmediatamente vino a mi cabeza la noche en la playa, ese día no usamos protección, ambos estábamos demasiado bebidos para pensar en ello y nos ganó el calentón del momento.  
-¿Que vamos hacer Edward?- Él no contestó- Mamá se va a sentir decepcionada de mi cuando se entere- Empecé a llorar, eso hizo que Edward reaccionara.  
-¡Eh, princesa! No te preocupes, antes de decirle nada a nadie debemos hablar.

-¿De que hay que hablar? Edward, estoy embarazada, no hay nada que hablar- Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Cariño, hay que decidir si vamos a tenerlo o no.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que aborte?- Lo miré con furia- Eso jamás, yo estoy en contra de eso.  
-Bella, una decisión así no podemos tomarla a la ligera, un bebé es una responsabilidad muy grande y aun no estamos preparados. Tendremos tiempo de tener mas hijos, ahora debemos seguir estudiando y formarnos para buscar un buen trabajo.

No quise discutir en ese momento, estaba muy nerviosa y no quería decir nada que luego pudiera lamentar.  
Volvimos a la habitación con mamá y Reneé, Carlisle había acabado su turno y también se encontraba ahí. Los tres juntos se veían tan felices que me dieron envidia y tuve mayor certeza de que quería este bebé que venía en camino.  
-Hola princesa, ¿que te ha pasado?- Me preguntó mamá sonriéndome- ¿Estas mejor?  
-Si, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión, la enfermera me ha dicho que ha sido por el estrés que he sufrido hoy.

-Si, hoy has tenido un día ajetreado- Mamá me cogió la mano y yo besé su frente.  
Estuvimos un buen rato viendo a nuestra hermanita, Edward y yo cada vez estábamos más embobados con ella. Después fuimos a ver Alice y a Justin. Jasper estaba junto a ellos y Emmet y Rosalie estaban a un lado mirando sonrientes, me sorprendió ver a Emmet así, él se había puesto furioso cuando Alice se quedó embarazada. Viendo al pequeño Justin, viendo lo hermos que era, yo no hacía más que preguntarme como sería el nuestro. Para mi era un palo estar embarazada tan joven, pero saber que tenía un bebé en mi vientre del chico más maravilloso del mundo hacía que sintiera deseos de quererle, de cuidarle, como haría cualquier madre.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a casa, Carlisle se quedaría en el hospital con mamá y la niña, yo lo agradecí, no quería que él estuviera delante cuando hablara con Edward.  
Al llegar a casa me hice un poco la loca y me dispuse a preparar la cena, no tenía ganas de que Edward me sermoneara con la idea del aborto, yo no quería, para mi era imposible hacer algo así, era matar a mi hijo aunque aun fuera diminuto.

Durante la cena no hablamos apenas, yo no tenía intención de hablar del tema mientras pudiera evitarlo y él parecía esperar a que yo sacara el tema. Al final lo tuvo que sacar él.  
-Bella, no puedes seguir evitando la conversación, tenemos que hablar, quieras o no, ¿lo entiendes?- Estaba realmente serio.  
-Si, lo entiendo, pero no he cambiado de opinión.

-Te recuerdo que eso es decisión de los dos, yo soy el padre Bella.

-No es decisión de los dos- Lo miré desafiante- Si tú no quieres tenerlo muy bien, lo tendré sola, no me importa.

-No voy a abandonarte, pero no entiendo porque te cierras tanto. Podemos tener más en el futuro.

-¿Y si con el tiempo queremos tener uno y después de hacer esto ya no podemos? No podría resistirlo- Mis ojos estaban apunto de derramar lágrimas, pero las contuve, estaba cansada de llorar, no iba a permitir que nadie me hiciera llorar de nuevo si podía evitarlo.  
-Eso no tiene porque pasar, mucha gente aborta y luego tienen hijos, ¿porque piensas así?

-Porque he leído de gente que le ha pasado. Además, no podría llevar ese peso en mi conciencia, eso es superior a mi.

Ese argumento pareció valerle porque se cogió el pelo con ambas manos antes de sentarse a mi lado y acariciar mi vientre. Me besó dándome a entender que yo había ganado esa discusión y que tendríamos al bebé.  
Nos fuimos a dormir, Edward se quedó conmigo en mi habitación. Los dos teníamos que descansar, al día siguiente los dos teníamos exámenes importantes, y debíamos decirles a nuestros padres el verdadero motivo de mi desmayo el día anterior.  
Me levanté muy descansada, parecía que había dormido varios días, eso me hizo estar tranquila ante los exámenes. Edward y yo fuimos al instituto y quedamos en la cafetería después de su último examen, yo tenía tan solo dos exámenes, él debía hacer uno más así que tardaría una hora más que yo.  
No había casi nadie en los exámenes haciendo recuperaciones, era un alivio, lo último que necesitaba era a un montón de chismosos haciéndome preguntas sobre el estado de mamá y de Reneé, y sobre Alice y Justin.  
Acabé mi último examen pero me quedé sentada en el asiento, no me encontraba demasiado bien.

-Bella- Miré a la profesora que estaba frente a mi- Deberías ir a mojarte la cara, estás muy pálida.  
Asentí y me levante para ir al servicio, sentía un pequeño dolor en mi abdomen. De camino hacia el baño tuve que apoyarme en la pared, empezaron a darme sudores fríos y temblores por todo el cuerpo. Toqué la zona baja de mis pantalones porque notaba algo raro ahí, al mirarme las manos vi que las tenía llenas de sangre.

Sin esperar más corrí hasta el baño y me encerré en uno de los compartimentos aunque no cerré por dentro, me senté en el inodoro y sujeté mi vientre como intentado evitar lo que parecía inevitable, que muriera mi bebé.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí ahí llorando y sujetándome el vientre, de lo siguiente que fui consciente fue de que mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Preciosa, ¿donde estás? Te estoy esperando en la cafetería- Preguntó Edward cuando descolgué.  
-Edward- Hablé lo más claro que pude- Estoy en el baño de al lado de la cafetería... Estoy completamente llena de sangre... No me siento bien... Ven por favor- Edward no dijo nada, simplemente colgó.  
No tardó en venir, cuando quise darme cuenta él estaba dentro del servicio, abrió la puerta y vio como me encontraba.  
-No te preocupes mi amor, seguro que no es nada- Me besó en la coronilla y me abrazó.  
Me llevó al hospital, una vez llegamos al hospital Edward me llevó a la enfermería a buscar ayuda. Yo estaba aterrorizada, me sentía muy mal y me dolía muchísimo mi vientre.  
-¡Jennifer!- Gritó Edward cuando la vio- Bella está sangrando.  
-Pasad y que se tumbe en la camilla, voy a llamar al doctor de guardia.  
Edward obedeció y me depositó en la camilla, yo lo miraba intentando encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir mejor en su rostro. Miré la puerta al ver que alguien entraba por ella y mi cara se volvió de pánico cuando vi a Carlisle.  
-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Al parecer aun no se había percatado de la situación.  
-Papá- Hablo Edward- Bella está embarazada- A Carlisle se le quedo la cara pálida y casi se le desencajó la mandíbula de lo mucho que la abrió- No os habíamos dicho nada aun porque lo supimos ayer, esperábamos el momento adecuado para decíroslo.  
-¿Y cual era ese momento?- Carlisle estaba enfadado- ¿Cuando no pudierais disimularlo más?

-No te enfades por favor- Pedí llorando- Os lo íbamos a decir esta tarde- Me agarré mi vientre más fuerte- Me duele...

-De acuerdo, voy a revisarte- Dijo con un tono dulce pero preocupado.  
Me revisó por todos los sitios, incluida mi vagina, no sentí vergüenza, solo me importaba mi bebé.  
-Bella, mi amor, siento decirte que has tenido un aborto- Carlisle cogió mi mano mientras Edward besaba mi frente.  
-¿Por que? ¿Qué he hecho para que haya pasado?- Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, me había pasado la noche soñando con ese bebé, lo quería tanto.  
-No has hecho nada malo Bella, ha sido un aborto natural, suele pasarle a algunas chicas jóvenes que tienes mucho estrés- Me tranquilizó saber que no era por mi culpa- Ahora deja de llorar, le pediré a una enfermera que te traiga ropa limpia antes de que vayamos con tu madre y se lo contemos.  
-¿Tenemos que decírselo? No quiero que se preocupe sin motivo, por favor, no se lo digáis- Pedí casi suplicando a Carlisle.  
-Bueno será nuestro primer secreto de familia, además, bastante ha sufrido ya.  
-Gracias papá, te quiero- Le dije y los tres nos fundimos en un tierno y hermoso abrazo. Ese papá me había salido del alma, en ese momento supe que siempre vería a Carlisle como mi padre, como la persona que hacia falta en mi vida, a parte de Edward, para estar feliz.

* * *

**Espero que os hayan gustado estos tres capítulos. Aunque os parezca raro dado el final de este capítulo, solo queda el epílogo.**

**No se exactamente si os ha gustado o no, espero que si.**

**Por cierto estoy escribiendo otra historia que se llama el milagro que nos unió, si podéis y tenéis tiempo, pasad y comentarla.**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Edward**

Conducía camino a casa tras haber acabado el trabajo mientras pasaba por las calles de Forks recordaba aquel momento en el que mi vida cambió drásticamente, el momento en el que Bella perdió el bebé que esperaba.

Después de eso no volvió a ser la misma, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba, suponía que se deprimiría y se encerraría en una especie de burbuja, pero no fue así sino todo lo contrario, maduró y dejó de ser aquella encantadora adolescente de la que me enamoré, para convertirse en la mujer más fantástica que existía en la faz de la tierra.

Acabó el bachiller y estudió literatura, todo eso lo compaginaba con sus clases de patinaje, era toda una profesional.

Cuando tuve que irme dos años a estudiar en Inglaterra en mis últimos años de carrera, es decir yo con 22 años y Bella con 19, ella no montó un drama ni nada parecido, tan solo me abrazó y me besó diciéndome que me esforzara al máximo y que siguiera mi sueño de convertirme en médico y músico.

Estuve encerrado los dos años en la facultad para sacar la mayor puntuación y que Bella se sintiera orgullosa de mi, no quería decepcionarla. Emmet, que había venido conmigo a estudiar derecho, se quejaba porque decía que era muy soso, siempre encerrado en el apartamento que compartíamos.

El día de mi cumpleaños, unos días antes de los exámenes finales, me obligó a salir, decía que tenía una gran sorpresa para mi. Me daba miedo lo que pudiera haber preparado, las sorpresas de Emmet no solían gustarme demasiado. Me llevó a una pista de hielo diciéndome que íbamos a ver un partido de Hockey y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando escuché por los altavoces que se trataba de una competición de patinaje artístico seguido de los nombres de las participantes. En medio de todas las chicas que competían estaba mi Bella, preciosa, sonriente, mirándome desde la pista. A mi lado izquierdo se sentaron varias personas pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi niña querida. Al final no tuve más remedio que mirar a quien tenía a la izquierda porque unos brazos me aprisionaron el cuello.

-¡¡¡HERMANITO!!!- Gritó mi pequeña hermana Reneé cuando me giré a verla- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

-¿Pero... Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Dije sonriendo al ver que estaban mis padres también.

-Hemos venido a ver a Bella, es su primera competición internacional- Dijo Esme orgullosa de ella.

-Ha estado practicando mucho para llegar hasta aquí- Continuó papá- Y quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, por eso no te dijimos nada.

Emmet sonreía viendo mi cara de felicidad, desde que Alice se había casado con Jasper se sentía solo, Rosalie y yo éramos los únicos que estábamos a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Vimos la competición entera, me quedé maravillado con la forma de patinar de Bella, se movía con una gracia asombrosa, era toda una profesional, y todo el mundo lo comprobó cuando los jueces le dieron la máxima puntuación y quedó campeona del campeonato.

Desde ese momento Bella se convirtió en patinadora profesional, pero sin dejar de lado su carrera de literatura que estaba acabando.

Volvieron a Forks y yo volví a mis libros, hice mis exámenes y al aprobar todo y sacarme mi carrera, Emmet y yo volvimos a Forks.

* * *

Sonreí dentro del coche al recordar mis dos años en Inglaterra, ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería a mi familia, y lo desesperado que estaba por tener a Bella entre mis brazos a cada momento. Esos dos años fueron interminables para mi pensando en que mi niña no estaba conmigo, aunque hablábamos todos los días no era lo mismo.

Otra imagen pasó por mi mente, la del mismo día que volví a casa. Ese día comí con toda la familia, Reneé no me dejó ni un segundo, me contó todo lo que había hecho en mi ausencia. Adoraba a mi hermanita, era la niña más encantadora del mundo. Papá y mamá se reían de mi porque la niña no me dejaba en paz, pero me daba igual, la había echado de menos.

Por la noche, me llevé a Bella a la playa de la Push, tal y como hice aquella vez, llevé la cena y el vino, pero esta vez tendría más cuidado a la hora de beber. Cenamos a la luz de la luna y disfruté de la compañía de mi amada durante toda la velada.

Al acabar la senté a mi lado, besé sus labios y saqué una pequeña cajita de color azul, se la entregué y ella al abrirla abrió la boca muchísimo y me miró.

-Estos dos años que he pasado fuera me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti, y no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mi en ningún momento- Tomé aire, la miré fijamente, cogí el precioso anillo de su cajita con una mano, con la otra tomé la mano de Bella- Isabella Mary swan, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?- Dije deslizando el anillo en su dedo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Su respuesta fue automática, se lanzó a mi cuello y me besó con ternura y cariño mientras por su rostro se deslizaban lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

Y aquí me encontraba yo un año después de nuestra boda, seis años después de haber pasado todo el problema que tuvimos con Jacob, seis años en los que habíamos podido ser felices creciendo y viviendo nuestro amor como los jóvenes que éramos.

Llegué a la entrada de la casa, aparqué el coche y bajé corriendo, entré en casa ansioso por ver a mi mujer. Ella estaba en nuestra habitación dándole el pecho a mi princesita, la luz de nuestras vidas. Me acerqué a ellas y sonreí viendo como Tanya se alimentaba, era muy pequeñita para tener cinco meses, había sido sietemesina y su desarrollo estaba siendo un poco más lento que el de un bebé que hubiera nacido en condiciones normales.

A Bella se le ocurrió llamarla Tanya porque sabía que aunque ya no me sintiera culpable por lo que pasó, siempre tendría el sentimiento de que podía haberlo evitado, y pensó que así, cuidando a nuestra niña, me sentiría mejor, y tenía razón.

-¿Como están mis dos soles?

-De maravilla- Respondió Bella sonriendo- Enseguida acaba, un momento.

Esperé a que la niña acabara, entonces Bella me la dio para que la cogiera mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa de nuevo. Salimos al salón, dejamos a Tanya en su sillita con su sonajero y Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero no se si te lo tomarás bien, aun es muy pronto.

-Di que te preocupa princesa- Besé su mejilla y acaricié su rostro.

-Creo que estoy embarazada otra vez- La miré fijamente, eso no me lo esperaba- Se que es muy pronto, apenas hace unos meses que nació Tanya...

-Bella, cálmate, te recuerdo que no es solo culpa tuya si así es.

-Lo se, pero después de lo que pasó con ella cuando nació, no estoy muy segura de que quieras uno ahora, y no quiero que te enfades- Se retorcía las manos nerviosa, estaba realmente aterrada por mi reacción.

-Cariño, se que me puse histérico cuando te pusiste de parto estando solo de siete meses, pero estaba asustado- Besé sus labios con cariño- Si está en camino lo querremos igual, si de verdad estás embarazada me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del mundo- Ella se acomodó en mi pecho y me abrazó.

-¿Mañana me harás las pruebas para ver si tenemos un bebé en camino?

-Claro mi niña- Me reí- Y tú que estabas asustada hace seis años por si no podrías tener más hijos si abortabas aquella vez- La miré y vi como ella bajó la mirada- Lo siento, cariño, perdóname, soy un bocazas. Lo siento, de verdad.

-No importa Edward- Me miró- Ese bebé no pudo ser, pero tenemos una familia estupenda, eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

Alice y Jasper, hacía ya cuatro años que estaban casados, no habían tenido más niños pero disfrutaban de Justin al máximo. Los dos se amaban con locura y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, los dos se entendían a la perfección.

Emmet tuvo que tragarse todas las palabras que le dijo a Jasper aquella vez que fuimos a verle a Seatle porque cuando volvimos de Inglaterra dejó a Rosalie embarazada. Ahora tenían a un pequeño chico de un año, grande, rubio y fuerte que les daba guerra. Aun no se habían casado pero parecía que si lo estaban, los dos vivían juntos cuidando de su hijo. Vivían en la misma casa de Alice y Jasper, la casa que anteriormente había sido de sus padres.

Los padres de Alice y Emmet salieron de la cárcel poco después del nacimiento de Edgar, el hijo de Emmet y Rosalie, fueron a verle a su buffet para pedirle el dinero que según ellos les correspondía y que tanto él como Alice abandonaran la casa. Pero claro, Emmet era un buen abogado y sabía que todo eso ahora les pertenecía a ellos, así que les dejó claras las cosas a sus padres, les dio un fajo de billetes y les dijo que se buscaran la vida porque eso era lo único que recibirían de ellos.

Actualmente, el señor Brandom era barrendero y la señora Brandom era ayudante en una peluquería.

Jacob Black estaba encerrado, pero tuvieron que trasladarlo a una cárcel psiquiátrica debido a su estado mental. Su madre se suicidó poco después de que eso ocurriera, eso había sido demasiado para ella.

Mis padres seguían viviendo en la misma casa, Esme había dejado su trabajo de decoradora para dedicarse por completo a la casa, a su marido y a Reneé. Papá era mi jefe, los dos trabajábamos en el hospital del Forks. Él había sido ascendido a director del hospital, aunque no había podido volver a operar tras el accidente, su labor como médico había resultado ejemplar.

Yo trabajaba en pediatría, me gustaba ayudar a los pequeños que tenían problemas. Además acabé mi instrucción de músico, no llegué nunca a ser profesional, pero en mi tiempo libre tocaba en un café de Forks.

Bella había sido patinadora profesional hasta que se quedó embarazada poco después de nuestra boda, su estado no le permitía seguir ejerciendo esa profesión. Al enterarse de que estaba esperando a Tanya se centró en su carrera literaria, escribió un libro basado en nuestra historia, lo tituló "Un amor extraño", y llevaba seis meses en el número uno de ventas, se había convertido en un Best Seller.

Ella se había planteado volver a patinar cuando Tanya dejara de tomar el pecho, pero no pudo ser, resultó que Bella si que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

* * *

Iba despacio por los pasillos del hospital con Tanya en mis brazos, no había podido asistir al parto, me había pillado en un atasco de camino a casa. Papá había sido el que había traído a mi hombrecito al mundo.

Yo aun no lo había visto, había ido directamente a por Tanya a casa de mis padres para que viniera conmigo. Entramos en la habitación donde mi ángel estaba mirando un pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Hola- Dije bajito al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Hola- Ella nos sonrió- Venid.

Me acerqué con Tanya aun en brazos, ella temblaba, tenía miedo, no entendía que ocurría, aun era muy pequeñita. Bella giró un poco el bulto de mantas y vi el rostro de mi pequeño, Tanya subió lentamente a la cama y gateó hasta ponerse junto a su madre.

-Mira preciosa, este es tu hermanito- Ella lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Mami....- Miró a Bella- Mami...- Extendió sus bracitos pidiendo que su madre la cogiera como cogía al niño.

-Je, je, je- Rió Bella- Ten papá, coge a tu campeón- Bella me pasó al niño y cogió a Tanya acunándola entre sus brazos- Creo que mi niñita está celosa- Dijo con voz juguetona antes de besar sus cabellos.

-Creo que si- Reí con ella, luego miré a mi chico- Hola campeón, soy tu papá- Miré a Bella- ¿Estás segura de que quieres llamarlo así?

-Si, estoy segura.

-Muy bien- Volví a mirar a mi pequeño- Charlie Cullen, eres el niño más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, Bella seguía acunando a Tanya, yo sujeté a Charlie con un brazo y con el otro rodeé los hombros de Bella. A pesar de todo, habíamos conseguido formar una familia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que el final no os haya decepcionado, creo que es un buen final, en mi opinión al menos.**

**No se si es el tipo de historia que os esperábais cuando empezasteis a leerla, desde luego yo no tenía pensado que fuera así cuando empecé a escribirla, pero así cambian las cosas.**

**Si tenéis tiempo, estoy escribiendo "El milagro que nos unió", es un fic de Edward y Bella y Emmet y Rosalie como protagonistas. Me gustaría que os pasarais a leerlo y lo comentarais.**

**Muchas gracias a los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final, dejéis reviews o no. Pero especialmente a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones sobre lo que escribo, muchísimas gracias. Es por esos comentarios por los que sigo escribiendo y por los que intento mejorar mis historias.**

**No tengo más que decir así que...**

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
**


End file.
